Cemburu
by Ramboochan
Summary: Fang cemburu karena Boboiboy selalu mendapatkan atensinya/FangBoi
1. Chapter 1

Sebagai seorang korporal muda, Fang tentu saja tidak terima apabila popularitasnya dikalahkan oleh Boboiboy yang notabene hanya seorang kadet. Bodoamat kalau si pemuda elemental marah. Toh, ini juga bukan salahnya kalau ia cemburu.

Cemburu

Didedikasikan untuk FangBoi yang makin sepi

Setting cerita episode 19 Boboiboy Galaxy yang greget

Dari awal Fang sudah cemburu. Boboiboy merebut segalanya darinya. Hatinya, cintanya, perhatiannya-ups, yang paling utama sih popularitasnya. Dengan kejam Boboiboy menggeser peringkat Fang menjadi kedua terpopuler.

Fang mogok bicara sejak itu. ia kesal, tapi melihat sang kekasih mendadak murung juga membuatnya khawatir. Apa boleh buat, ini karena Laksamana Tarung yang memuji Boboiboy habis-habisan dan Komandan Ko Ko Ci yang menunjukka grafik popularitas.

Hati sang pemuda elemental galau habis. Segalau hati autor yang tidak pernah berhasil membuat Boboiboy tampak _manly_. Mendengar Fang tertawa sadis saat percaya bahwa ia bisa menggeser peringkat setelah mengungkap kasus Power Sfera palsu menyakiti hatinya.

" _Hellow_ , apa-apaan coba Fang mendadak marah gitu. Aku salah apa," gerutu Boboiboy. Gopal hanya berniat mendengarkan tanpa ingin membalas gerutuan dari sahabatnya.

"Kalau aku lebih populer terus dia kalah gitu? Fang tetap nomor satu di hatku tauk," lnjutnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Setelahnya, ketika ia dan Gopal serta Ochobot berjalan mengikuti Fang, ia mendengar Fang bermonolog sambil tertawa girang. Oke, Fang dan popularitas lebih menjijikkan dari makanan aneh yang dijual oleh alien tadi.

Boboiboy ingat dengan jelas saat Fang elindunginya dengan bayangan hitam saat robot Boboiboy menyerang dengan brutal.

'At least _pujaan hati masih sayang_ ' batin Boboiboy senang.

"Aku memang populer," seru Fang dengan semangat kala Laksamana Tarung memuji tindakannya.

Kala semua orang masih _sweat drop_ dengan kelakuan sang korporal muda, dengan santainya Boboiboy berucap,

"Yang penting dia bahagia."

Setelah itu Fang hanya tersenyum kecil menatap sang kekasih hingga mereka sampai ke markas TAPOPS berkedok _laundry_.

"Boboiboy," panggil Fang lembut. Yang dipanggil menoleh sebentar lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Gopal.

"Maaf tafi aku emosi. Aku tahu kamu khawatir tapi aku malah nepis tangan kamu," ujar Fang. Berusaha meraih tangan sang kekasih tapi ditolak.

"Boi… kamu jangan ngambek lagi. Kamu harusnya uda hafal kelakuanku, kan?"

Booiboy akhirnya terdiam. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang dan pria berambut landak itu menemukan pipi kekasihnya basah.

"Astaga!" Fang langsung memeluknya. Mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang da menenangkannya.

"Aku—kesal. Kamu sama sekali—gak bisa..meng—hargai aku."

"Maaf. aku gak bermaksud. Itu naluri."

"Tapi janji ya..jangan begitu lagi. Aku emang lebih populer dari kamu. Jadi terima aja."

"Iya deh. Tapi, gak janji –aw!"

Pukulan diterima di perut. Sementara Fang meringis, Boboiboy menciumi pipi sang kekasih.

"Tapi…kan aku nomor satu. Di-diatas kamu.."

"Lah terus?"

"Boleh dong. Malem ini kita…em…ganti posisi."

Permintaan Boboiboy membuat Fang mengorek telinganya. Takt-takut salah dengar.

"Tukar posisi? Ogah."

Fang mendadak menghujami Boboiboy dengan ciuman. Lumatan kasar diberikan. Lidah mengeksplorasi mulut tidak siap. Tangannya langsung merayap ke tubuh langsing sang kekasih.

"Tunggu-kita masih di koridor," protes Boboiboy.

Fang terdiam lalu melihat sekeliling. Ia kemudian menyeret pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu segera ke kamar kadet.

Pintu ditutup dan dikunci, mencegah Gopal masuk dan dengan segera Fang membuka sleting jaket dan menyingkap kaus hitam Boboiboy. Puting dipilin dan dijilat. Diemut lembut yang menyebabkan lenguhan lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

Puas dengan dada polos Boboiboy, ia beralih melepaskan celana kekasihnya beserta celana dalam yang mengganggu pemandangan. Ia langsung membuat Boboiboy menungging, lalu dengan cekatan ia menurnkan celananya sendiri dan mengusap kejantanannya pelan.

Jari dimasukkan ke dalam lubang mungil. Boboiboy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat agar desahannya tidak terdengar keluar. Setelah dirasa cukup, Fang langusng saja memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Boboiboy. Menghentakkannya keras.

"Ah! Fang! Fang! Fang!"

Fang hanya menyeringai lalu menciumi pemuda kesayangannya dengan penuh kasih sambil terus memperhatikan temponya. Cukup lama sampai mendadak Boboiboy tidak bisa menahan ledakan dari miliknya. Meyembur mengotori sprei, Fang hanya mengumam tidak jelas diperpotongan leher Boboiboy lalu perlahan ia mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Eum…? Kenapa dikeluarkan? Ah." Ucapan Boboiboy terpotong oleh air mani Fang yang mendadk menyembur mengenai pantat mulusnya.

"Sengaja sayang."

Fang kembali menciumi Boboiboy. Lalu bergumam dalam hati,

 _Kalau ada yang harusnya cemburu, itu adalah pria diluar sana yang tidak bisa merasakan Boboiboy dan kemanjaannya saat kau mendadak mengeluarkan milikmu saat kau baru saja menubruk_ spot _nya. Haha._

Ya gitu aja la.

A/N: astaga sorry buat yang ngarepin lebih dari ini. Cuma 600 words dan gua gamau bikin lebih dari ini. fantasi liar gua uda dibagikan yak hehe. Tunggu fic FangBoi yang settingnya ep 20 ya. Otw dalam beberapa hari setelah gua bisa bikin yang lebih banyak dari ini. Cuma pembukaan aja sih sebenarnya. Soalnya FangBoi terlihat agak miris setelah ultah Fang lewat. Oke la. Makasih buat yang uda baca. Love you guys.

Omake

"Fang."

"Iya?"

"Kok kamu gamau sih kalo aku ajak _selfie_?"

Fang terdiam dan manik _ruby_ nya langsung menyasar _smartphone_ Boboiboy dimana akun instagram terpampang disana.

"Aku gamau aja. Foto sama Halilintar kan uda pernah. Sama Thorn terus Api dan Taufan juga uda pernah pas aku ulang tahun. Masih kurang? Lagipula aku selalu ikut kalau _selfie_ rame-rame."

"Yah kan aku maunya foto _selfie_. Bukan difotoin orang. Yang kamu sebutin semua itu bukan _selfie_ tauk," protes Boboiboy.

"Yasudah. Kapan-kapan aja ya kalo Monsta merestui."

P.S: mungkin ada yang belum tahu, tapi Boboiboy punya instagram dan usernamenya itu boboiboy disana banyak official art. Banyak juga yang Boboiboy bareng Fang. Kudu banget di ss atau di save. Bikin hati melting hehe.


	2. Chapter 2: episode 20

Fang sudah lelah muntah. Ying dan Yaya belum lelah menari sambil membunyikan maracas. Gopal belum percaya kalau hidungnya memanjang karena ia berbohong. Kalau Boboiboy? Lelah melihat teman-temannya terkena pengaruh _emotibot_.

Setting cerita episode 20 yang bikin saya ngakak ga karuan.

Mudah saja, Boboiboy sedang berjalan bersama Gopal ketika mendadak ia bertemu dengan Fang yang muntah petai angkasa.

Oh God, sekali lagi, Fang muntah teman-teman. Ayolah, Fang yang dipuja-puja makhluk Bumi di Indonesia makan petai.

Boboiboy dan Gopal harus kembali syok berat ketika melihat Ying dan Yaya menari dengan lirik memperingatkan. Ditambah topi dan gaun warna-warni serta maracas yang berisiknya menandingi teriakan Komandan Ko Ko Ci-meski teriakan Komandan memang tidak ada apa-apanya.

Oke. Boboiboy insyaf.

Hati Boboiboy makin tidak kuat kala ia dihadapi dengan Gopal yang terkena kekuatan emotibot.

Rasakan tatapannya Bos. Bahkan Fang saja sampai _speechless_ dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

Yang paling bikin _doki-doki_ adalah kala Laksamana Tarung dengan baju tempurnya –yang lucu sekali—mengejar. Dengan segenap tenaga, Boboiboy bersembunyi bersama Gopal dan Ochobot. Untungnya Gopal sudah sembuh dari emoti _fuwa-fuwa_.

"Eh Fang?"

Fang dengan wajah pucatnya masuk ke gudan. Dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan, korporal muda itu bersandar pada kotak.

"Kau baik-baik saja Fang? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih mual?"

Terima kasih pada monsta yang sudah membuat kekhawatiran Boboiboy berlipat ganda sejak episode Fang cemburu.

Mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, Fang hanya bisa bilang,

"Aku oke…"

Setelah menjelaskan kejadian _'hitted by emotibot'_ , Fang dan Boboiboy dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Laksamana Tarung.

Demi Dewi Fortuna, Boboiboy merasa terberkati saat ia dihipnotis, Gopal menyerang emotibot sehingga efek hipnotis dari Laksamana Tarung hilang.

Dan _btw_ , Author mau udahan kasih _review_ nya. Sekarang, selamat datang di " _what if_ " bersama episode 20.

Part 1: What if; Boboiboy berjalan sendiri di koridor lalu bertemu Fang.

Boboiboy tengah berjalan santai. Bosan menerima kenyataan bahwa Sai dan Shielda beserta ketuanya Fang lebih sering diberi tugas.

Meski sebenarnya ia tahu Fang sedang tidak keluar dan sedang menyelidiki Power Sphera.

Manik coklat madunya membesar kaget. Fang mendadak berlari dengan wajah mual. Jari berbalut sarung tangan _fingerless_ menunjuk ruangan diujung sedangkan kakinya melangkah buru-buru ke toilet pria.

Boboiboy galau mendadak. Memilih antara masuk ke ruangan yangditunjuk atau mengikuti sang pujaan hati ke dalam toilet.

Fang terlihat tersiksa _btw_.

Setelah berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, akhirnya Boboiboy menemukan kebenaran dan segera masuk ke dalam toilet yang-.

"ASTAGA! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MAKAN PETAI ANGKASA UNTUK SARAPAN!" oceh Boboiboy begitu menghirup baru petai angkasa yang tercium dari muntahan Fang di kloset.

Pintu masuk toilet ditutup. Boboiboy menyalakan _flush_ lalu melepas sarung tangan Fang yang untungnya belum kotor tercemar oleh muntahan tidak beradab dari lambung Fang.

Merogoh kantung celana, Boboiboy menemukan minyak telon yang selalu ia bawa -kuingatkan, untuk cuaca yang tidak jelas di luar angkasa, lho (baca fic Where is my end).

Dengan sabar Boboiboy menurunkan _turtle neck_ Fang lalu mengoleskan minyak telon di leher belakang sambil mengurutnya pelan.

"Merasa baikan Fang?"

Fang hanya menghela nafas lelah lalu mengangguk kecil.

Boboiboy berubah menjadi Air, lalu dengan tangannya ia membuat bola air kecil yang kemudian disondorkan pada mulut Fang.

"Minum Fang, eh kumur-kumur maksudnya."

Fang menolak. Bukan tanpa alasan, mendadak ia kembali muntah dengan tidak elit. Sampai-sampai Boboiboy masuk ke dalam bola air besar. antisipasi muntahan yang muncrat dan bau petai yang menyengat.

Yah. Amanat dari _scene_ ini adalah jangan pernah makan petai –angkasa- banyak-banyak.

Fang berhasil keluar dari bilik toilet dengan wajah sedikit segar setelah muntah 5 kali. Ia menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap perutnya yang ber _abs_.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran sambil memerhatikan Fang yang tengah membersihkan mulutnya.

Fang tampak malas menjawab. Ia hanya menarik Boboiboy mendekat lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Jangan malas begitu. Kalau sama Shielda ngomongnya panjang lebar," protes sang pemuda elemental.

Fang memutar bola mata kesal. Meski sudah kebal dengan protes yang satu itu, ternyata kalau dikatakan saat _mood_ buruk tidak baik untuk otaknya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Shielda, Boboiboy. Itu hal yang wajar bagi kami untuk bicara panjang lebar. Membahas misi," ujar Fang seraya mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Yah tapi kan aku kekasihmu."

"Ralat. Aku korporal dan kau kadet. Jangan lupakan itu."

"Ish. Memangnya kita sedang dimana sih. Di depan Laksamana Tarung? Kau tidak pantas bilang begitu kalau kita cuma berdua. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, aku lebih kuat dan macho."

"Macho darimananya. Otot saja tidak ada," Fang meremas lengan atas Boboiboy. "Begitu saja sudah meringis. Kuat darimana."

"Kalau aku tidak kuat, aku tidak akan direkrut TAPOPS. Yang mengalahkan BoRaRa kan aku." Boboiboy menggembungkan pipinya lucu sebagai tindakan protes.

"Hoh? Siapa ya yang aku ikat dengan jari bayang? Siapa pula yang memberi serangan bertubi-tubi pada BoRaRa sampai dia mencari kapalnya untuk kabur?"

Boboiboy mulai kesal. Seluruh pertanyaan Fang membuat hatinya tertusuk telak. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya dan mempertaruhkan nyawa, ia menarik Fang kedalam ciuman panas.

"Sudah berani rupanya. Haha."

Fang menarik pinggang ramping Boboiboy. Merapatkan perut Boboiboy yang tidak sengaja menggesek adiknya yang berada tepat dibawah pinggang.

"Sudah siap untuk kumakan?"

"Eungh…Fang.."

TBC HEHE.

Halo. Dengan seluruh ajaran sesat, saya putuskan untuk membuat fic Cemburu jadi mulchap saja. isinya oneshoot pendek dan harusnya komedi. Sengaja saya cut disini soalnya kalo kebanyakan _naena_ gaseru. Otak saya bisa buntu juga tauk.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya ya. hehe.

Omake: tercyduk

"Ah! Ah! Fang!"

Ditengah teriakan –atau kusebut desahan?- Boboiboy menggema di toilet, Fang hanya menggeram diceruk leher sang kekasih hati. Ia menggigit meninggalkan bekas kala air maninya menyembur masuk ke liang Boboiboy yang hangat dan super sempit. Sesempit gadis perawan.

'Tok!'

Satu ketukan dipintu cukup untuk membuat Fang dan Boboiboy menatap horor. Mulut Boboiboy langsung komat kamit tidak karuan. Ia lepas dari pelukan Fang dan segera mencari celananya.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam anak muda." Suara Laksamana. Tanpa lihat saja anak baru juga tahu itu suara siapa.

"Habislah," gumam Fang.

"Anak-anak mudaku, terutama korporal muda tercintaku, tolong jaga anak gadis kita. Jangan terlalu kasar. Aku tahu energimu _full_. Tapi tolong jangan buat di 'lecet'. Tandanya juga jangan sampai kelihatan. Hahaha. Aku jadi ingat masa muda."

Fang membatu. Begitu pula dengan Boboiboy yang mukanya sudah merah sekali.

"Baiklah. Kalau sudah jangan lupa untuk bersihkan kamar mandinya."

"Astaga harus kutaruh kemana mukaku?" gumam Fang sambil berjongkok sedih.


	3. Chapter 3: episode 20 part 2

Boboiboy berlari ketakutan hingga masuk kedalam gudang. Tubuhnya yang mungil memungkinkannya untuk bersembunyi dibalik kotak. Sambil menyusun rencana, manik madunya menerawang ke langit-langit yang kosong tanpa sarang laba-laba.

Cemburu

Masih dengan episode 20: what if; Boboiboy sendirian bersembunyi di gudang

Pokoknya anak kecil jangan masuk

Boboiboy tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa, ia hanya tahu Laksamana Tarung pasti masih berusaha menghancurkan pintu besi tebal yang sebenarnya bisa dibuka menggunakan _password_ andaikata dia masih waras.

Mendengar sura pintu gudang dibuka, Boboiboy merinding. Berusaha menghilangkan keberadaan dengan menahan nafas, ia dikejutkan dengan suara terengah-engah yang sangat ia kenal sebagai suara Fang.

"Fang? Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih mual?"

Pemuda berkacamata berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Mendengar pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dari mulut mungil Boboiboy membuatnya gemas. Ia hanya bisa menjawab,

"Aku oke."

Satu tangannya bertumpu pada kotak, satunya lagi berkacak pinggang. Dengan kepala sedikit menunduk dan punggung sedikit membungkuk, Boboiboy bisa melihat dengan jelas seberapa tajam dan mancung pemuda yang sudah mencuri atensinya selama bertahun-tahun –meski Fang dengan kejamnya meninggalkan Bumi selama 3 tahun.

"Eung, Fang. Aku sarankan untuk berhenti berpose seperti itu," ujar Boboiboy dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi _chubby_ nya.

"Pose apa? Pose ' _Hey, boy. Do you have any alchohol? Or do you want some? I could give you a sip if you want_.'?"

Boboiboy bengong mendengar kalimat panjang berbahasa Inggris yang dilontarkan dengan lancar. Meski mengerti dengan jelas, tetap saja otaknya yang sedang lemot tidak bisa menerima kata-kata _simple_ itu.

"E-Eh?"

"Astaga. Apa kau pikir pose yang sedang kulakukan ini pose 'apa kau mau _sex_ '?"

Pemuda elemental _blushing_ hebat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin berteriak "IYA!".

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Ahahaha."

Fang berdiri tegap, merasa benar-benar baikan melihat Boboiboy malu. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan _fingerless_ menangkup pipi mulus.

"Lalu apa, boy?"

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa…"

"Yasudah. Lebih baik kita pikirkan bagaimana menghadapi Emotibot. Dia harus ditangani dengan kasar."

"Eum…ada yang lebih parah sebenarnya. Laksamana Tarung terkena emotibot lagi. Kali ini dia jadi pemarah."

"Demi kacamata hitam Komandan. Kenapa pula harus Laksamana Tarung? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja."

Boboiboy mendadak menggenggam _coat_ ungunya. Fang langsung menepis semua pikiran kotor yang melintasi otaknya begitu melihat wajah Boboiboy yang minta diterkam –apa Fang harus berubah menjadi _shadow tiger_ tahap 2 sekarang?-.

"Ada apa? Kau lapar?"

Pemuda tokoh utama kita menggembungkan pipinya. Dengan sedikit kesal, ia menaiki kotak untuk lewat, lalu dengan satu tubrukan yang cukup keras, ia menghantamkan tubuhnya pada Fang.

"Kenapa, Boboiboy? Minta dimanja?" tanya Fang.

"Pikir saja sendiri."

Fang tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepala Boboiboy yang ditutupi topi. Poni disibak, Fang mengecup kening Boboiboy lembut. Topi oren ciri khas _hero_ favorit semua orang dilepas dari tempatnya. Rambut hitam dielus terus menerus. Wajah manis nan mulus diciumi terus tanpa henti. Sang kekasih berambut anggur dipeluk manja nan mesra. Enggan melepaskan.

"Sudah lama gak begini. Aku jadi terbiasa hidup tanpamu."

"Bukannya tahun-tahun yang lalu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu terbiasa?"

Fang mendudukkan dirinya diatas kotak dengan Boboiboy dipangkuannya. Mengelus punggung berbalut jaket oren.

"Kapan kau akan dinas keluar lagi?"

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Komandan belum bilang apa-apa padaku, Sai, dan Shielda."

"Huh...berarti aku akan kehilanganmu lagi dong untuk waktu yang lama?"

"Memangnya selama itu ya aku keluar?"

"Selalu sangat lama. Kau diluar menjalankan misi sedangkan aku disini hanya mengais informasi. Menunggu kabar tentang _power sphera_ yang bisa diseamatkan."

"Hei, aku mempertaruhkan nyawa kau tahu?"

"Kalau begitu berhenti jadi _lance corporal_ saja. Jadi kadet saja biar kita bisa bareng terus."

"Kok kamu jadi manja begini sih? Kamu kena Emotibot ya?"

"Eh? Iya juga ya. Jangan-jangan aku kena Emotibot. Tapi gapapa, aku jadi punya alasan untuk jadi anak kucing hari ini."

Pipi empuk dielus kepipi tirus Fang. Pemuda berkacamata menciumi tengkuk Boboiboy. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan _fingerless_ merambat kedalam kaus hitam. Mengelus kulit bayi yang sering melindungi teman-temannya.

"Mumpung tidak ada tanda-tanda Laksamana akan datang, kenapa kita tidak main-main saja?"

Senyum Boboiboy membuat Fang terpana untuk kesekian kalinya. Ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir pink Boboiboy, memberi kelembaban dan lumatan lebut yang merangsang saraf empunya untuk rileks.

Tangan Boboiboy meremas jubah ungu Fang. Tangannya kemudian beralih kebawah, mencari-cari milik Fang yang selalu membuatnya menjerit nikmat dikamar sang korporal muda.

"Hmmm, kekasihku sudah nakal sekarang."

Fang menurunkan resleting jaket Boboiboy kemudian menyingkap kaus hitamnya. Dada dikecup hingga basah oleh saliva. Puting pink tegang dipilin kasar, membuat empunya mengerang nikmat dengan mata terpejam.

"Aahh..emhh, bukan salahku..kalau aku jadi nakal. Ini salah Fang!"

"Kalau begitu apa anak nakal boleh diberi hukuman?"

Puting dikulum nikmat meski tahu susu tidak akan keluar. Meresapi kenyalnya dada Boboiboy yang berubah menjadi lebih berisi tiap kali dirangsang.

"Emmhh. Iya! Fang harus diberi hukuman."

Tangan Boboiboy menahan kepala Fang agar menjauh. Boboiboy beraksi sendiri. Masih dipangkuan pemuda berototnya, ia mencubit dan memilin putingnya sendiri. Menambah erangan nikmat yang dihasilkan.

Puas melihat Fang meneguk salivanya kasar, Boboiboy membuka resleting celananya lalu turun dari pangkuan kekasih tercinta. Dengan gerakan sensual ia menurunkan celana dan celana dalamnya tanpa melepaskannya dari tungkai kakinya.

Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang agar turun dari kotak dan menekan bahunya turun. Fang spontan saja menuruti. Ia duduk dilantai besi yang mendadak terasa sangat dingin meski celananya berbahan tebal.

"Kamu disitu saja ya..."

Tubuhnya ditunggingkan. Boboiboy dengan bersandar pada kotak menunjukkan miliknya yang mengacung keras dan lubangnya yang berkedut merah. Suguhan bongkahan pantat kenyal Boboiboy membuat Fang berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memasukkan miliknya saat itu juga.

Minyak telon dikeluarkan dari saku celana. Isinya dituang ketangan lalu dioleskan merata ke jari-jari lentiknya. Boboiboy menengok ke belakang, ia tersenyum bahagia melihat Fang duduk santai menikmati servis darinya. Dengan nekat Boboiboy mencari lubangnya sendiri dan memasukkan tiga jarinya kedalam sana.

"Ah! Emhh...Faangghh..."

Mendengus, Fang menahan diri agar tawa mengejek tak lolos dari bibirnya. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau suka memanjakan dirimu sendiri disaat aku tidak ada."

Dengan air mata nikmat diujung mata, Boboiboy terus melanjutkan kegiatan _in out_ jarinya.

"Kau tahu...ahh...aku tidak bisa selalu menikmatimu dikala aku ingin. Emmhh aku harus menunggu sampai kau benar-benar tidak punya pekerjaan dan sedang..ah bersantai.."

Masih menikmati servis, Fang kembali membalas. "Dimana kau melakukan ini? Tidak mungkin di kamarmu 'kan?"

"Ka..mar...muhh."

Seketika manik merah terbelalak. Mulutnya menganga kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Eunghh...aku menambah _password_ dengan identitasku saat kau sedang mandi..."

Fang mengeram kesal. Ia bangkit lalu menampar bokong kekasihnya keras.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menghukum anak nakal."

Jari pemuda elemental ditarik keluar paksa. Bokong Boboiboy kemudian dihadiahi ciuman dan gigitan tak sabaran Fang. Sarung tangan dilepas, Fang menggenggam kejantanan Boboiboy kemudian menaik-turunkannya kasar.

"Ih! Fang jangan kasar-kasar! Nanti lecet gimana?"

"Salah kamu sendiri main masukin _password_ ke kamar orang. Ruangan aku itu penting tahu."

"Huh. Mentang-mentang kamu punya posisi tinggi kamu jadi begitu."

Tanpa memedulikan keluhan Boboiboy, Fang mengeluarkan miliknya sendiri lalu mengurutnya dengan minyak telon sebagai pelumas.

"Jangan protes ya."

"AKH!"

Satu hentakan kuat dari Fang membuat tubuh Boboiboy mengejang. Ia menahan rasa sakit dan rasa takut akan lecet dalam dengan membayangkan kenikmatan dari milik Fang yang besar dan panjang.

Hentakkan demi hentakkan diterima Boboiboy. Fang tak lupa akan milik Boboiboy yang sebenarnya sudah keluar tepat saat Fang memasukkan miliknya dan menubruk _sweet spot_ nya.

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan kemana-mana setelah ini."

"Ah! Engghhh!"

Terus menghujam, Fang menggeram diperpotongan leher Boboiboy saat merasa air maninya akan segera keluar. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya sejenak, kemudian kembali menghujam _sweet spot_ Boboiboy hingga air mani kekasihnya kembali keluar. Disusul dirinya beberapa detik kemudian.

Manik madu Boboiboy menggelap. Ia merasa gravitasi menguat. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Boboiboy membalik tubuhnya, kemudian memeluk leher Fang dan menghadiahinya ciuman lembut sebagai penutup _sex_ mereka.

"Aku mau memberitahumu sebuah dusta, Fang."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Aku sangat membencimu. Membencimu seluas galaksi yang tak ada habisnya kita jelajahi bersama ini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau jujur padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku sangat cemburu padamu karena kau selalu menjadi gravitasiku. Dalam keadaan sadar dan keadaan terlelap sekali pun."

* * *

A.

Pertama-tama saya mau kasih tahu kalau saya punya akun **INSTAGRAM dengan user** **name ramboochan** , isinya random sih. Tapi belakangan ini saya **banyak bikin sketch/fanart tentang FangBoi**. Kalian bisa _fangirling_ disana hehe. Saya gak minta buat difollow, cuma mau kasih tahu supaya kalian bisa lihat hasil karya saya.

Review sudah saya baca semua. Request atas nama **KimNamjoon2** akan saya kerjakan. Tidak janji kapan up. Saya masih cari ide supaya seru.

Untuk kalian semua yang sudah baca fic ini dan suka, kalian bisa _follow_ story ini. Saya bakal terus update fic dengan kisah yang berbeda setiap chapternya. Boleh dibilang drabble tapi dengan konflik yang saya usahakan ada terus.

Sekarang saya sedang mengerjakan fic yang _related_ sama hobi Boboiboy yang baru yaitu nge ** _VLOG_.** Idenya sudah saya tuangkan dalam bentuk sketsa di akun instagram saya.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang uda nyempetin review untuk sekedar bilang suka sama fic ini. Maaf juga untuk a/n di chap lalu saya pakai bahasa yang kurang enak (kesadaran diri sendiri pas saya baca ulang fic saya).

Ditunggu terus ya fic Cemburu ini! Fic ini gabakal tamat sampai saya bosan dengan FangBoi (dan itu gak mungkin karena monsta sering membuat Fang dan Bbb saling melindungi, terutama 2 episode terakhir kemarin).

BBB Galaxy season 1 udah tamat, dan BBB The Movie 2 dalam proses. Kita jangan serta merta ninggalin fandom, ditunggu sampai nanti mereka update dengan BBB Galaxy Special yang isinya _vlog_ BBB.

Salam cinta dari fujo tersayang. Hidup kapal FangBoi!


	4. Chapter 4: episode 6

Sinyal S.O.S telah disalurkan. Komandan Ko Ko Ci menatap langit gelap penuh harap. Ia menanti bantuan dari korporal muda TAPOPS yang tengah menjalani latihan penerbangan.

Senyum senang diulas, sosok serba ungu turun dari pesawat angkasa berbentuk capung. Dengan senyum sombong, bantuannya menatap ke geng Boboiboy yang tengah terdesak nyamuk angkasa.

Yah, setidaknya ia tersenyum sampai Boboiboy dan teman-temannya menertawai helm jamur dengan pita.

Cemburu

Didedikasikan untuk KimNamjoon2

Episode 6: Daun yang polos adalah awal dari hubungan

Dengan semangat membara, Daun mengeluarkan Kantung Semar yang langsung memangsa para nyamuk angkasa. Manik madu besarnya tak lepas dari Fang. Pemuda yang meninggalkannya selama 3 tahun itu kini ada dihadapannya dan tengah bersama-sama bertarung dengan menggunakan insektivora bayang.

Jantung Daun berdegup dengan cepat. Ia menahan diri agar tidak _blushing_. Fang yang sekarang bukan Fang yang dulu lagi. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengganti _outfit_ nya dari _turlte neck_ berbahan katun menjadi _turtle neck_ berbahan wol. Jaket ungu merahnya juga sudah tidak ada. Tergantikan oleh mantel tanpa lengan berwarna ungu yang melambai seiring dengan pergerakannya. Jangan lupakan kacamatanya yang sudah tergantikan dengan kacamata yang dilengkapi dengan alat komunikasi.

Sepatu _boot_ Fang menginjak elang bayang dengan gagah. Memerintahkan para insektivora bayangnya untuk memangsa nyamuk angkasa dengan cepat. Merasa kantung semarnya bisa bekerja sendiri, Daun menhampiri Fang dan mengganggunya. Mengejeknya dan bermain-main dengan pemuda beras alien itu.

"Faaaaang. Helmmu dijual dimana? Aku mau beliiiii!" seru Daun semangat.

Merasa Daun terlalu dekat, Fang mendorong wajah yang tertutup helm _full face_ hijau agar menjauh.

"Toko pakaian banyak yang jual. Lebih baik kau urus kantung semarmu itu."

Setelah ratu dari para nyamuk dikalahkan oleh tepukan kebenaran Papa Zola, Fang kembali ke _space ship_ nya dan menarik _space ship_ kebenaran menuju markas.

Masih dalam mode Daun, Boboiboy berjalan menelusuri lorong untuk bertemu dengan komandan. Maniknya menemukan Komandan yang tengah menikmati minuman—yang sepertinya kopi.

"Komandan."

"Ada apa Boboiboy? Eh? Kau belum kembali?"

Daun menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Emm, aku mau tanya Komandan. Kalau mau ketemu Fang gimana ya?"

KoKoCi tersenyum maklum. Sambil meletakkan cangkirnya, ia mendekati Daun yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya! Aku ingin mengobrol dengannya. Sudah lama sekaliiii sejak terakhir kami berjumpa."

"Kalau bertemu tidak bisa. Fang 'kan masih didepan. Kecuali kau mau minta Ochobot untuk membuka protal teleportasi dan membawamu ke kapalnya."

"Lalu?"

" _Video call_ saja. Mari ke ruang komunikasi. Akan kuhubungkan kau dengannya. Kau bisa mengobrol sampai puas. Mumpung dia belum pergi lagi."

"He? Dia tidak akan kembali ke stasiun TAPOPS?"

"Begitulah. Ada yang harus dia lakukan."

Bibir manis dimanyunkan beberapa senti. Ia menatap layar besar yang masih berusaha menghubungi Fang didepan sana.

"Nah, kau tunggu saja sampai Fang angkat. Kalau kita sudah sampai nanti, ini ada _tab_ untukmu berkomunikasi dengannya."

"Terima kasih, Komandan."

Mata besarnya menatap bahagia ketika layar dihadapannya menunjukkan wajah Fang yang tengah fokus.

"Hai, Fang!"

"Ah, kukira kenapa. Ternyata kau. Ada apa Boboiboy?"

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Fang memicingkan matanya bingung. Setelahnya ia tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya aku siapa boleh merindukanmu?"

"Aku temanmu lah! Teman baik harus saling merindukan. Sudah 3 tahun kau meninggalkan Bumi! Tentu saja aku kangen."

Suara Daun perihal teman menggema dikepala Fang. Sambil tersenyum kecut, Fang hanya menahan diri untuk tidak kembali mengolengkan kapal yang ditariknya.

"Yah, tentu saja aku merindukan sainganku. Disini aku yang paling populer. Terlalu mudah."

"Ah benar jugaaa."

"Kau tidak kembali menjadi oren, Boboiboy?"

"Dibanding Boboiboy, kurasa kau akan lebih suka aku dalam Daun. Hitung-hitung kau belum pernah mengobrol dengannya 'kan?"

Fang menerawang kedalam pikirannya. Yang dikatakan Boboiboy benar. Ia tidak pernah mengorbol santai seperti ini dengan Daun.

"Baiklah Boboiboy Daun. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melihat diriku yang sekarang?"

Dengan senyum ceria, Daun melompat dan berseru senang.

"Kau nampak sangat tampan Fang! Ototmu bagus sekaliii. Pakaianmu juga bagus." Ekspresi datar kemudian ditunjukkan Daun. "Kecuali helm keselamatanmu itu."

"Grrr. Tak pa lah. Yang penting kau mengakui kalau aku tampan." Senyum kecil diulas. Daun menatap terpesona.

"Kau benar-benar tampan, Fang."

"Yah. Aku tahu itu. Ah, Boboiboy Daun."

"Iya?"

"Kau tahu, melihatmu dengan pakaian serba hijau begini membuatku _lapar_. Kau mengingatkanku pada sayur."

"He? Bukannya kau suka lobak merah?"

"Melihatmu dalam keadaan sehari-hari juga membuatku _lapar._ Rasanya aku ingin menerjangmu setiap saat."

"Hah? Kau kanibal ya? Eh tunggu. Aku lupa kau alien. Ibuuuuu! Temanku ingin memakanku!" teriak Daun heboh.

Fang menepuk jidatnya yang tertutup helm kesal. Ada apa pula dengan Daun. Fang tahu Boboiboy itu polos, tapi ayolah, jangan bilang kalau sisi polos Boboiboy semuanya ada di Daun.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau kata-kataku itu kasar ya?"

"Kasar? Tidak tuh."

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang salah dari kata-kataku?"

Daun nampak berpikir keras. Dengan gelengan kuat, ia berkata tidak dengan tegas.

"Hah…memang aku tidak bisa mengharapkanmu."

* * *

Daun kembali menjadi Boboiboy saat mereka sampai di TAPOPS. Sambil menggaruk terus pipinya yang memerah, ia terus-terusan tersenyum sampai-sampai Gopal mengira ia salah makan.

Boboiboy merasa dirinya sudah tepat tidak mengubah dirinya kembali dan memilih Daun yang berbicara dengan Fang setelah sekian lama putus hubungan—hubungan teman, bukan pasangan.

 _Dalam mimpi pun Boboiboy tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya dan Fang akan menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih yang berbagi kehangatan dikala malam tiba._

Boboiboy membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur. Diatasnya Gopal sudah terlelap setelah apa yang mereka hadapi dalam perjalanan. Matanya terpejam. Masih dengan kebahagiaan, ia tertidur dalam senyum.

Dua jam terlewati dan Boboiboy mendadak bangun. Ia menatap dinding besi yang kosong.

Mendadak cahaya menyerempet masuk melalui celah yang dibuat dari pintu yang terbuka perlahan. Boboiboy sontak berbalik dan menatap tajam pada orang yang berani masuk ke kamarnya dengan Gopal.

"Boboiboy, ini aku, Fang."

Pemuda bertopi memiringkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas lega. Ia langsung berjalan keluar kamar. Menemui Fang yang menunggunya dibalik pintu.

Senyum tampan Fang membuat Boboiboy memerah. Ia menangkup wajahnya gemas. Fang nampak memesona dengan _tank top_ berwarna hitam dan celana _jeans_ selutut. Kakinya terlindungi _sneakers_ berwarna merah dengan warna hitam dibagian depannya.

Fang sendiri gemas mendapat suguhan pemandangan Boboiboy dengan topi yang berantakan dan kaus putih serta celana panjang biru yang menambah keimutan teman lamanya itu.

 _Sungguh, cuma teman. Fang tidak bisa berharap lebih mendengar penuturan Daun tadi. Jelas sudah sisi polos Boboiboy hanya menganggap Fang sebagai teman._

"Ayo jalan-jalan. Kau mau mengobrol kan?"

Boboiboy mengangguk kecil. Ia mengikuti Fang yang berjalan dihadapannya dengan gagah.

 _Pundak dan bahu Fang nampak lebih lebar. Uh…tangannya diisi otot sekarang,_ batin Boboiboy. Bibir merah mudanya digigit gemas.

"Bagaimana sekolah?" tanya Fang.

"Sekarang aku sedang libur untuk kenaikan ke SMA. Pelajarannya makin susah. Tapi masih bisa aku atasi. Yaya dan Ying masih jadi rival untuk nilai. Ketiadaanmu membuat mereka sedikit tenang. Setidaknya tidak ada yang berusaha untuk melampaui mereka."

"Terdengar menyenangkan. Aku jadi penasaran melihatmu dalam seragam SMP dan SMA."

"Ah? Tidak ada yang spesial…Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Latihan. Itu saja."

"Pantas saja ototmu keren begitu…" gumaman Boboiboy yang kecil itu masih mampir di telinga Fang yang tajam. Ia tersenyum bangga.

"Kau mengakui kalau aku lebih keren, huh?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Ih!"

Dengan secepat kilat, Boboiboy berubah menjadi Daun—lagi. Hal itu membuat Fang gemas. Ia yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang Boboiboy sembunyikan darinya dan tak berani ia ungkapkan.

"Kau suka sekali ya jadi Daun?"

Mendengar nada amarah membuat Daun sedih. Dengan bibir monyong dan mata yang mulai basah, Daun menahan diri agar tidak menangis saat itu juga.

"Eh? Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau malah menangis? Apa aku salah bicara?"

Daun memalingkan wajahnya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Fang mengacak rambut landaknya frustasi.

"Ayolaaah. Kalau kau ngambek begini aku mana tahu aku salah dimana? Aku mau minta maaf, nih."

Daun mulai menengok. "Kau serius?"

"Iyaa. Jadi aku salah apa?"

"Kau salah karena kau menolak keberadaanku."

 _Loading_ sejenak, Fang tertawa kemudian.

"Hahahahaha. Aku bukannya menolakmu, Daun. Aku hanya bertanya ada apa denganmu sampai Boboiboy yang manis merubah dirinya menjadi Daun."

"Kau menganggap Boboiboy yang biasa sudah manis?"

"Tentu saja. Mau diapain juga manis." Mata merahnya terbelalak. Sadar dia sudah keceplosan dengan jujur pada perasaannya.

"Bo-Daun. Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu manis."

Daun mengerjap lucu. Manik madunya yang lebih besar dari Boboiboy yang normal menatap Fang senang.

"Jadi kau menganggapku manis?"

"Em…iya."

"Ahhh. Boboiboy merasa legaaa."

"Lega?"

"Boboiboy merasa kurang pantas menemui dalam keadaan normal. Tidakkan Daun nampak lebih manis dan menyenangkan?"

Fang merasa jantungnya berhenti bekerja. Melihat Boboiboy Daun yang terang-terangan mengenai perasaannya membuat Fang serasa melayang ke langit ketujuh. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Boboiboy sebegitu khawatirnya mengenai penampilan.

"Padahal dalam pakaian tidur pun kau sudah tampak manis, Boboiboy," gumam Fang pelan.

Daun tersipu. Ia sudah puber, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengerti banyak mengenai cinta dan tetek bengek lainnya. Tapi setidaknya ia sadar kalau pujian Fang membuatnya merasa ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku sampai kau mau jadi Daun agar tampak pantas?"

"Ah…Saat kau pertama kali datang dengan kapal capungmu itu, aku merasa kau benar-benar tampan. Ototmu sudah terbentuk dan gaya berpakaianmu benar-benar bagus. Sedangkan aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Masih sama saja dari jaman dahulu. Perubahan pada _style_ ku tidak jauh-jauh."

"Jadi kau takut aku akan mengejekmu hah?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Jadi aku memilih Daun. Petir terlalu emosional, Angin blak-blakkan, dan Tanah terlalu logis. Kau tahu, Tanah adalah cerminan Boboiboy. Mana bisa ia mengontrol perasaan kami yang meluap-luap."

"Dan akhirnya Boboiboy ini memilih Daun yang polos dan memiliki mata besar."

Jari Fang menyentil dahi yang tertutup poni hitam kecoklatan. Membuat empunya mengaduh dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Daun suka…"

"Suka? Suka apa?"

"Suka sama Fang. Daun suka Fang."

Mata merah Fang kembali terbelalak. Ia menatap Daun yang meremas ujung _tank top_ nya sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan polos.

 _Daun benar-benar murni._

"Jangan bengong dong!"

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Fang tertarik ke alam sadarnya kembali. Ia menggenggam pundak mungil Daun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke lawannya.

"Kau tahu apa itu suka?"

"Perasaan senang saat bersama seseorang!"

Jawaban ceria Daun membuat hati Fang kembali luluh.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kau sukai ini?"

"Fang yang suka donat lobak merah."

"Kalau kau suka padaku, kenapa kau tidak mengerti saat aku bilang aku ingin _memakan_ mu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti lah! Apa aku harus berpecah tiga? Petir dan Tanah pasti bisa membantuku menemukan jawaban."

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Fang?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Perasaanmu?"

"Aku juga suka Daun…Bukan cuma Daun. Aku suka Petir, Tanah, dan bahkan Angin sekali pun."

"Ah! Senang mendengarnya."

"Aku lebih suka lagi dengan Boboiboy. Bisa kau kembali menjadi Boboiboy, Daun?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan bisa menghadapimu."

"Kau malu?"

"Sangat!"

"Kalau begitu, kau 'kan Boboiboy yang polos. Boleh aku me _makan_ mu?"

Masih dengan wajah kebingungan. Daun mundur beberapa langkah sebelum mendadak berubah jadi Boboiboy asli. Lengkap dengan topi terbalik dan kaos yang kembali putih.

"Eng! Maafkan aku Fang! Aku pergi dulu. Ini sudah malam."

Boboiboy berlari. Baru beberapa langkah, tangannya sudah digenggam dan ditarik oleh orang yang baru saja ia nyatakan rasa sukanya via Daun.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Bukankah kau suka padaku?"

Suara Fang yang lembut dan dalam membuat Boboiboy lemas. Ia membiarkan Fang menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat begitu saja. Lengan kekar merengkuhnya erat, enggan melepaskan.

"Aku rindu padamu."

Boboiboy tidak menjawab. Ia melirik kesamping dimana Fang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Boboiboy yang halus.

"Aku benar-benar rindu padamu. Bukan sebagai teman. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang merindukan pujaan hatinya selama bertahun-tahun."

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Boboiboy memberanikan diri menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan pemuda yang membantunya saat kakinya sudah lemas.

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memanfaatkan mode polosmu dengan begitu saja."

"Aku…takut."

"Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Dalam suatu hubungan, orang yang memiliki perasaan tulus dan murni pasti akan terbalaskan. Malah aku yang dari dulu takut. Aku yang penuh dosa ini dengan nekat menyukaimu yang polos."

Air mata lolos begitu saja. Boboiboy menolak Fang yang ingin melepaskan pelukan demi sekedar menghapus air mata yang keluar dari ujung manik madunya yang teduh.

"Kau punya bahu ini untuk menjadi sandaranku, Fang. _Tank top_ mu sudah cukup untuk menghapus air mataku."

Fang mencium tengkuk Boboiboy lembut dan perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan pujaan hatinya dengan ciuman dan usapan lembut.

"Aku…mencintaimu," gumam Fang pelan. Boboiboy mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga…sangat."

"Hmmm."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tentu saja, tuan putriku."

* * *

Fang tidak berani banyak. Ia mengajak Boboiboy duduk disamping jendela besar yang menunjukkan pemandangan luar angkasa yang menenangkan. Setelahnya ia mendengar ocehan Boboiboy yang terdengar menyenangkan. Sambil bertopang dagu, ia menggenggam tangan mungil Boboiboy dengan tangannya yang kosong.

"—Lalu Ying berteriak pada Yaya karena sudah curi pandang pada catatan Yaya. Hei, kau tahu, catatan Yaya sekarang benar-benar bagus. Rapi dan penuh stabilo. Ia memulai itu sejak kelas 2 SMP. Ying sendiri catatannya polos. Dia menulis dengan cepat. Tulisannya jadi agak berantakan."

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Gopal?"

"Gopal catatannya banyak yang terlewat. Punyaku ya biasa saja. hanya saja aku pakai stabilo untuk hal penting."

"Pasti warnanya oren, hm?"

"Hehehe."

Satu kecupan ringan mendarat pada telapak tangan Boboiboy. Empunya menahan detak jantung yang mulai berdetak tak karuan. Matanya senantiasa tertuju pada Fang yang memperlakukannya dengan manis.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"A-Apa?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Ehm? Cium? Di—bibir?"

"Kalau tidak boleh tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa." Tangan besar Fang menepuk kepala Boboiboy lembut sambil menjauh dirinya.

"Tung—gu. Aku mau…"

Fang mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Boboiboy yang tertutup poni. Kemudian merambat ke hidung mungil lalu ke kedua pipi _chubby_ yang halus dan empuk.

Jarak dibuat, Fang menangkup kedua pipi Boboiboy dalam tangannya dan menatap Boboiboy lekat. Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya, ia mencium pelan Boboiboy. Menempelkan kedua belah bibir lembut dan basah.

Boboiboy melingkarkan tangannya di leher Fang. Ia menekan kepala Fang yang mulai dimiringkan. Lidah Fang dikeluarkan. Menjilat lembut bibir Boboiboy yang terasa manis seperti _cherry_.

Fang melepaskan ciumannya. "Buka mulutmu, Boboiboy," dan Boboiboy langsung menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Fang mengambil kendali atas dirinya.

Ia merasakan dengan jelas lidah Fang yang menjelajahi mulutnya. Mengajak lidahnya sendiri untuk berdansa dalam balutan _saliva_ yang lembut dan basah.

Merasa tidak kuat, Boboiboy mendorong Fang menjauh lalu meraup oksigen sebisa mungkin. Ia menutup wajahnya malu. Warna merah membara merambat hebat sampai ketelinganya.

"Tenang, Boboiboy. Aku tidak akan minta lagi. Jangan tutupi wajah manismu begitu."

Boboiboy mulai menurunkan tangannya. Ia menatap Fang yang tersenyum geli melihatnya malu.

"Un. Ta-tapi, kalau mau lagi juga tidak apa-apa…rasanya manis dan em—menyenangkan."

Fang mengelus kepala orang yang ia kasihi penuh cinta. Ciuman lembut kembali mendarat. Melumat dan saling menautkan lidah. Tanpa nafsu dan keinginan berlebih.

Seperti itu cinta mereka berawal. Di galaksi dimana orang lain tidak akan pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Boboiboy yakin, hanya ia dan Fang yang akan merasakan cinta terbalaskan seperti ini. Tidak akan ada yang lain.

Malam itu, ratusan bintang berkilauan dengan bahagia. Menari-menari bagai menyambut pasangan baru digalaksi mereka yang luas. Merayakan kedua insan yang saling menyalurkan cinta lewat ciuman lembut.

* * *

Hai semua hehe. Request atas KimNamJoon2 sudah dituntaskan yaaa. Dibuat dengan penuh cinta. Semoga kamu suka ya.

Saya dengan sengaja membuat episode 6 ini sebagai episode permulaan cinta. Bagi saya, membuat anak SD mencintai satu sama lain itu keterlaluan. Jadi saya buat mereka sadar kalau mereka saling suka itu saat mereka sudah remaja. Di chapter ini juga dibuat sehalus dan setenang mungkin karena saya pikir, Boboiboy itu memang polos dan murni, sayang sekali kalau dibuat sudah ganas dari awal.

Untuk yang mau request silahkan review saja. Nanti saya buatkan hehe. Mumpung masih libur dan belum kembali ke rutinitas.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca. Salam cinta FangBoi!

* * *

Omake: Bbb memang polos

Setelah puas saling berciuman, Fang mengembalikan Boboiboy kembali ke kamarnya. Ciuman kecil diberikan dipipinya kala Boboiboy sudah berada didepan kamarnya dan Gopal.

"Selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak."

"Selamat malam juga. Mimpikan aku ya, hehe."

Fang terdiam mendengar _wish_ dari kekasihnya. Sambil menahan hasrat, ia tersenyum dan menepuk pipi Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh dong memimpikan diriku yang sedang me _makan_ mu?"

"Hah? Astaga kamu masih mau makan aku? Aku ini gaenak Faaang. Kurus begini mau makan apa?"

Teriakan manja Boboiboy membuat hati Fang seperti terbelah dua. Ia tersenyum kecut sambil memgang dadanya yang sakit.

"Ternyata kamu memang polos beneran ya…"

Berlinang air mata, Fang meninggalkan kamar Boboiboy dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri sambil meratapi nasib.

"Ish. Kan aku emang gak ngerti. Gimana sih…"


	5. Chapter 5: ep 8 dan 9

Fang tertidur dengan duduk satu kaki terangkat. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk dan bibirnya mengeluarkan desisan pelan. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. Melihat sang kekasih tertidur dengan pose keren membuatnya gemas. Mendesah kecewa ketika sadar tidak membawa _tablet_ , Boboiboy hanya mengaguminya dalam diam.

"Tidur aja udah keren."

* * *

Cemburu: Pohon.

Didedikasikan untuk

Setting cerita episode 8 (Misi Dobi TAPOPS) dan 9 (Pukauan Katakululu)

'Bukan Katakululu yang hipnotis aku, tapi kamu, Fang.'

* * *

"Apa yang berbahaya dari planet Dargha'ya ini, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy.

Fang mendengus. "Aku bilang jangan banyak tanya, kan."

Gopal mendadak bangkit dari kursinya. "Ada hantu _ke_?"

Boboiboy ikut mengompor. "Tidak bisa bernafas?"

"Atau ada beruang angkasa?"

"Udara beracun?"

Fang menggeram seraya menatap Gopal garang—mengabaikan Boboiboy yang wajahnya terlalu manis untuk dibentak.

"Bukan lah! Planet itu sudah hampir mati!" Fang beralih ke Boboiboy. "Sebab tu lah berbahaya!"

Gopal dan Boboiboy tersentak.

"Banyak pohon mati dan benda mati disitu!"

"Hah? Benda mati?" tanya Boboiboy dan Gopal bersamaan.

"Si-Siapa yang berani tinggal disitu?" tanya Gopal terbata.

Pemuda bertubuh gempal memeluk Fang dari samping. Membuat Fang mendorong-dorong wajah Gopal kesal.

"Pasti hantu lah, tu, Fang!"

"Kau ni penakut lah! Biar aku dan Boboiboy yang…eh?"

Nada tinggi Fang turun ketika merasakan seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Wajah Boboiboy memelas dengan manik madu yang membesar dan air mata yang hampir jatuh.

"Ayo balik, Fang. Ada hantu, nih! Ayo balik! Ayooo!"

Suara memelas Boboiboy membangkitkan hasrat Fang. Ia meneguk ludah susah payah melihat pemandangan langka tersebut.

Tanpa berniat mendorong Boboiboy menjauh, Fang menghela nafas berat.

"Aduhh…kenapa pula aku harus menjaga dua bocah ini."

Fang mendorong jauh Gopal lalu beralih kearah Boboiboy. Tangannya kemudian menarik dagu Boboiboy mendekat. Menciumnya singkat lalu kembali pada kemudi.

Boboiboy yang mendapat serangan mendadak melepas genggamannya pada tangan Fang. Dengan wajah tersipu, ia kembali ke kursinya dan duduk dengan tenang. Gopal berdiri disamping Boboiboy. Bersandar pada kursi.

" _Dey,_ Boboiboy. Kenapa kau mau saja dicium sama Fang?"

"Diam la. Dia mau kita diam."

Fang dengan fokus menatap layar. Ia mendecak kesal.

"Tidak ada tempat yang pas untuk mendarat ini," gumam Fang.

"Hei, anak buah! Bantu Kapten cari tempat yang bagus untuk mendarat!"

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau jadi kapten?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mengeryitkan dahi.

"Aku yang bawa kapal angkasa ini 'kan? Jadi aku lah kaptennya."

Gopal mendengus. "Perasaanmu saja. Kau cuma mengikuti koordinasi."

Mendadak Boboiboy menunjuk-nunjuk layar yang menunjukkan daratan planet yang berada didepan kapal mereka.

"Situ! Situ! Kita bisa mendarat disitu, Kapten!" seru Boboiboy antusias.

Fang tersenyum tampan. Suara beratnya memuji. "Bagus. Kerja bagus, anak kapal."

Boboiboy menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Malu-malu ia tertawa kecil menjawab.

"Ehehe…Terima kasih, Kapten!"

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" protes Gopal.

"Kenapa? Kapten puji aku. Tak boleh emangnya?"

Belum sempat membalas, Fang mendaratkan pesawat angkasanya dengan mulus ditempat yang tadi tunjuk Boboiboy. Mereka bertiga pun turun dari kapal dengan masing-masing membawa satu kantung berisi pakaian yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa.

Fang turun seraya melihat jam kuasanya. Mengikuti arahan, ia berjalan dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ayo! Ikuti Kapten."

Gopal dan Boboiboy hanya bisa bergumam ketika tahu Fang mengambil bungkusan _laundry_ paling kecil dan ringan. Mereka berdua sendiri memeluk karung kain besar yang berat.

Suara teriakan menggema kala mereka berada ditengah hutan. Gopal gemetar ketakutan. Berdiri dibelakang Boboiboy yang menatap was-was kearah belakan dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Apa tuh Boboiboy?!"

Fang kembali mendengus. "Tidak perlu takut. Itu hanya angin."

Mendadak pohon disampingnya bergerak. Mata merahnya menatap tajam Fang dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"GROOAAR!"

"KABUR! LARI BOBOIBOY! HANTU POHON ITU! SELAMATKAN DIRI!"

Teriakan Fang yang kencang disertai angin yang dibuat oleh kepergian Fang yang teramat cepat membuat Gopal dan Boboiboy turut lari.

Berusaha menyusul sang kekasih, Boboiboy berlari disamping Fang dan berteriak, "Kau bilang tidak perlu takut! Tapi kau lari lebih dulu!"

Sementara itu Gopal yang berlari dibelakang menangis dan berteriak. Terkejut melihat pohon yang berlari mengejar mereka dengan langkah yang besar.

"Sini! Sembunyi dulu!" perintah Fang. Ia berlari kebelakang pohon besar dan meletakkan bungkusan _laundry_ diikuti Bobiboy.

"Aduh! Dimana dia?" tanya Gopal seraya memeluk erat bungkusannya.

"Sst. Dia dibelakang kita. Tunggu saja."

Fang terdiam. Merapatkan punggungnya kepohon dengan tangan yang merapat pada pohon. Tangannya bergerak, lalu menemukan tangan Boboiboy tepat disampingnya.

Diantara ketakutan yang melanda, Fang meraih tangan Boboiboy, menggenggamnya erat sebagai isyarat,

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Gopal kembali bertanya ketika tidak mendengar suara raungan pohon.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Boboiboy melihat kesekeliling. "Tunggu. Tunggu sampai tenang lalu kita lari jauh-jauh."

Gopal melirik patah-patah. Pohon dibelakangnya bergerak. Menatapnya dengan mata merah yang persis. Jari pohon itu bergerak, meminta Gopal untuk tidak panik dan diam.

"Eish! Eish! Boboiboy!" panggil Gopal panik. Tangannya berusaha meraih pundak teman berjaket oren namun ditepis kasar.

"Sssh. Diamlah, Gopal," pinta Fang dan Boboiboy bersamaan.

Ketika Gopal meracau, pohon itu membungkuk, lalu mengerang keras. Fang dan Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan horor. Gopal hampir ditelan oleh pohon.

"Boboiboy! Kita harus lawan!" ujar Fang.

"Baik! Boboiboy kuasa tiga!"

Boboiboy berpecah mengganti Tanah, Petir, dan Daun. Tanah dan Petir langsung saja pergi seraya membawa bungkusan _laundry_. Fang yang melihat pohon lain tengah berlari menuju mereka langsung membungkuk dan menyentuh tanah. Mengeluarkan aura bayang yang kuat.

"Beruang Bayang! Tahan pohon itu!"

Sementara Fang dengan beruangnya menahan pergerakan pohon. Daun menjalarkan akar dan mengikat Gopal. Menariknya dari mulut pohon lalu melemparnya jauh.

Pohon yang kesal lalu menarik Daun. Menggenggam tubuh Daun yang mungil lalu melemparnya.

Mata merah dibalik kacamata berteknologi terbelalak. Ia menatap kaget pada Daun yang terlempar dan menabrak pohon yang tengah bertarung dengan beruang bayangnya.

Beruang bayang langsung menjauh—sebuah insting karena tahu Daun itu kepunyaan majikannya. Fang menggeram. Ia langsung mengeluarkan dua koala bayang—berusaha meminimalisir luka pada Daun.

Dua koala itu melompat pada pohon. Menutup wajah pohon durjana itu dengan memeluknya. Pohon yang terkejut langsung meronta. Melepaskan genggamannya pada kaki Daun dan membiarkannya terjatuh ke tanah.

Daun yang masih _blank_ hanya bisa menghindari kaki-kaki pohon yang terus menghentak. Tiga kali berhasil ia lewati, namun dihentakkan keempat, ia memejamkan mata. Bersiap _penyok_ karena injakan monster pohon.

Fang dengan sigap kembali menggunakan kekuatannya. "Jari Bayang!"

Jari-jari bayang itu memeluk tubuh Daun erat. Menariknya menjauh dari pohon agar tidak terinjak.

Daun membuka matanya kala merasakan jari-jari itu menghilang. Ia menatap Fang yang juga menatapnya khawatir. Memalingkan wajah, Fang kembali fokus pada koala bayangnya. Menghilangkan perasaan takut yang tadi menghantuinya.

"Tanah pencengkram!"

Tanah datang dari belakang. Meninju tanah dibawahnya—sebuah perintah untuk kemudian membuat tanah-tanah naik keatas dan mencengkram erat dua pohon.

"Pedang petir!"

Petir melompat dari belakang Tanah. Dengan pedangnya yang menghadap pohon, Petir memberi ketakutan pada duo monster.

Melihat hal itu Fang hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Ia menemukan tatapan yang berbeda dimata Petir dan Tanah. Mata amarah.

"Daun…" panggil Fang.

"Iya?"

"Kalian gak bersaing 'kan buat dapetin aku?" bisik Fang.

Daun menggaruk pipinya. "Entahlah. Kami hanya menuruti perintah Boboiboy. Meski pada dasarnya kami itu sama, sih."

Daun menatap kakak-kakaknya. "Tapi kurasa wajar kalau mereka merasa marah."

Fang hanya menatap cemas. Takut Daun akan diapa-apain oleh kakak-kakaknya.

Selesai dengan pohon yang hangus, Daun, dan Petir kembali pada Tanah. Menjadi satu lalu melompat girang.

"Yey! Kita menang! Terbaik."

Fang mendecak. "Kau sudah lupa tadi kau melempar Gopal?"

Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya. "Eh? Oh iya! Gopaal"

* * *

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka berdua menemukan Gopal. Temannya yang satu itu tengah dihadapi oleh Adudu dan Probe.

Setelah perbincangan yang alot, Adudu dan Probe menyerang dengan lumpur. Berusaha mengotori bungkusan _laundry_ yang dibawa oleh Fang dan Boboiboy.

Keduanya menghindar dengan lincah. Tanpa sengaja mereka bertabrakan. Berpelukan lalu bungkusannya terlempar begitu saja.

Fang dan Boboiboy yang saling berpelukan menatap cukup lama. Menyempatkan diri mengagumi diri sang kekasih meski sedang dalam misi.

Boboiboy berubah menjadi tanah. Menghalangi lumpur yang akan mengenai bungkusan _laundry_.

"Fang! Selamatkan bungkusan tu!"

Perintah Boboiboy langsung dikerjakan. Ia mengeluarkan Elang Bayang lalu naik keatasnya. Menyambar 3 bungkusan _laundry_ lalu terbang keatas.

"Probe! Mega Probe!"

Fang mendecak kesal—lagi. Ia terus berusaha menghindar dari lumpur yang ditembakkan Probe.

"Tembakan Makanan!"

Tubuh Probe perlahan menjadi permen. Membuat Fang mendesah lega dan lupa akan bungkusan yang dibawa elang bayangnya.

"Astaga!"

"Boboiboy Daun! Akar menjalar!"

Akar langsung menyulur kearah bungkusan yang terlepas dari cengkraman. Menariknya aman lalu menatap kepergian Adudu dan Probe.

* * *

Boboiboy menggeram kesal. "Jadi kau sudah tahu misi kita ini apa?!"

Fang memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku SUDAH memberitahumu. Makanya aku selalu memintamu untuk fokus pada apa yang kujelaskan."

"Apa? Kau menyalahkanku? Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau kau mengatakannya padaku."

"Hei, Boboiboy. Komandan sendiri sudah bilang kalau kertas itu adalah kode rahasia. Apa otakmu terlalu cetek sampai kau tidak bisa mengerti hal sesimpel itu?"

"Fang!"

Teriakan Boboiboy membuat Gopal tersentak. Ia menatap horor pada Fang dan Boboiboy yang tengah berdebat. Takut-takut mereka malah akan bertengkar dengan beradu fisik seperti dulu.

"Ayolah…Kalian 'kan sudah besar. Jangan bertengkar karena hal kecil."

Boboiboy tidak menghiraukan nasihat Gopal. Ia menahan tinjunya.

"Kau berusaha mengatakan kalau aku ini bodoh?"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu. Kau terlalu lama hidup di Bumi."

"Sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Misi kalian sudah terbongkar. Sekarang kalian harus melanjutkan misi apapun resikonya." teriak Komandan dari layar hologram.

Tiga sekawan itu langsung merinding ngeri. Menatap horor pada tongkat Komandan yang sakti.

"Kita masih harus menjalankan misi?" tanya Boboiboy tidak terima.

"Diantara pohon menyeramkan ini?" sahut Gopal.

Komandan mendengus. "Sudah! Lakukan saja. Ini demi keamanan TAPOPS"

* * *

Satelit planet Dargha'ya yang nampak seperti Bulan meninggi. Fang, Gopal, dan Boboiboy memutuskan untuk istirahat.

"Situ. Letakkan disitu," ujar Fang seraya tidur diatas batang pohon mati. Kedua tangan terlipat dibelakang kepala sementara satu kakinya bertengger dikaki yang lain.

"Ish. Jangan merintah aja. Bantulah sedikit," pinta Boboiboy seraya meletakkan kayu pada tempat yang ditunjuk.

"Kapten hanya tolong melihat saja hehe."

Gopal yang tengah membuat kemah mendengus. "Masih saja dia berpikir kalau dia ini Kapten."

Boboiboy mendesah. "Sudahlah. Lagipula kita sudah mau selesai."

Fang tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit dari tidurannya. Duduk diatas batang pohon lalu mengambil sebuah ranting kayu kecil.

"Aku sedang membuat rencana tadi."

Fang menjelaskan sementara Boboiboy dan Gopal mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Menatap dengan serius pada peta yang dibuat oleh Fang diatas tanah dengan batu.

Ditengah perbincangan tentang misi, Gopal masih saja terus merengek. Mengucap kalimat kekesalan pada perintah Komandan KoKoCi yang tidak manusiawi.

"Sudahlah. Kita turuti saja perintah dia—eh? Sudah tertidur?" Boboiboy menatap heran pada Gopal yang mengorok. Ia beralih pada Fang. "Lihatlah temanmu itu—huh?" Boboiboy menatap lekat pada Fang. Ia duduk tegak dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada. Kakinya saling bersilang dengan angkuh.

"Phiuh…" Dengkuran pelan terdengar. Boboiboy menatap datar pada Fang yang bisa-bisanya tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Pemuda elemental mendengus. "Tidur aja harus pake gaya," ujarnya seraya masuk kedalam _sleeping_ _bag_ berwarna merah.

.

Boboiboy tidak yakin ini sudah pagi. Seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Manik madu mengerjap manis. Boboiboy mengucek matanya. Menatap kelangit berusaha memastikan bahwa satelit sudah berganti dengan matahari.

Bukan langit yang ditemukannya, wajah tampan berkacamata yang menyambutnya. Fang tersenyum kecil. Menatap Boboiboy lembut dengan mata merahnya yang menyala redup.

"Ada apa, Fang? Apa sudah pagi?" tanya Boboiboy seraya bangun dari tidurnya. Ia meregangkan tubuh lalu duduk dengan punggung melengkung.

"Ssstt. Jangan bicara keras-keras. Aku tidak mau Gopal terbangun," ujar Fang. Jari telunjuk yang terbalut sarung tangan setengahnya menyentuh bibir merah Boboiboy.

"Kenapa?"

"Bisa bangun dulu?"

Boboiboy mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung. "Belum pagi 'kan?"

"Aku ingin…" Fang memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Boboiboy. Malam ini saja."

Boboiboy tersipu. Menatap kagum pada wajah Fang dari samping. Rona merah diwajah putih nampak sangat kontras. Tersapu oleh cahaya dari api unggun yang tak kunjung padam.

"Apa kau…takut?"

"Takut pada apa? Hantu pohon?"

"Em…bukan itu Fang. Takut akan…kehilangan diriku?"

Fang menangkup wajah Boboiboy dengan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan.

"Sangat, Boboiboy. Aku takut akan ada misi lain yang harus kuterima dan pada saat itu aku tidak bersamamu. Boleh 'kan aku meminjam waktu tidurmu?"

Boboiboy menahan nafasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengira Fang dapat mengucapkan kalimat romantis seperti itu. Seraya menahan jeritan kebahagiaan, Boboiboy mengangguk. Membenarkan posisi topinya lalu berdiri.

"Ayo! Tunggu apalagi."

Tangan Fang terulur, meminta Tuan Putrinya untuk menggenggamnya. Boboiboy menyerahkan tangannya malu-malu. Saling bergandengan dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari tempat mereka berkemah.

Fang menatap tangannya dan tangan Boboiboy yang saling bertaut. Berdeham kecil, Fang membuka mulutnya. Mengeluarkan suara nyanyian yang sudah lama ia pendam karena kesibukan.

"Kita disini, bersama-sama…melewati indah dunia. Kita bersama seperti karang. Takkan ada yang, mampu mengalahkan."

Senandung pelan itu membuat Boboiboy terhenyak. Ia menatap Fang lekat. Kedua bibir tipis itu mengatup rapat, mengulas senyuman.

"Dibawah…langit yang sama kita, bergandengan. Saling menjaga…Diatas…Bumi yang sama kita, bergandengan…saling menjaga…"

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. Ia mengeratkan gandengannya.

"Apakah…Fang berjanji akan selalu menjaga Boboiboy dalam keadaan apa pun?'

Pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti janji pernikahan itu membuat Fang tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja. Fang janji." Jeda sebentar. Fang menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Boboiboy. "Apakah Boboiboy berjanji akan selalu berada disisi Fang dalam kondisi apa pun?"

"Ya, Boboiboy…" Pemuda elemental menundukkan wajahnya. "…Boboiboy…janji…"

Suara yang bergetar membuat Fang terkejut. Ia melepaskan gandengannya lalu mencengkram bahu Boboiboy.

"Kenapa? Kau menangis?" tanya Fang cemas.

Boboiboy menggeleng pelan. "Aku…aku merasa sangat senang. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau..kalau Fang akan menjadi milikku."

Menghela nafas lega, Fang mengangkat dagu Boboiboy. "Bahkan aku sudah jadi milikmu sejak kita resmi berteman, Boboiboy. Aku sudah menyatu denganmu saat aku masuk kedalam golemmu."

Kata 'menyatu' menggema dalam pikiran Boboiboy. Ia mengemut bibirnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Boboiboy?" Jari Fang menyentuh bibir bawah Boboiboy. Menahannya agar sang kekasih tidak menyakiti bibirnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Melihat sang kekasih memalingkan muka membuat Fang kalang kabut. Ia menggaruk pipinya kikuk.

 _Ayolah, ini pertama kalinya bagi Fang untuk masuk kedalam keromansaan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa mereka bisa disebut pacaran meski saling menyandang gelar kekasih._

Maniknya mendadak melebar ketika melihat langit. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengulas senyum.

"Hei, coba lihat keatas."

Manik madu mengerjap bingung terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit bertabur gemerlap bintang.

"Hanya ada bintang dan sebuah satelit."

Fang menahan kepala pemuda elemental agar tetap menatap langit lalu menempatkan dirinya sendiri dibelakang sang kekasih.

"Bukankah mereka cantik?"

"Lebih cantik kalau dilihat dari TAPOPS, Fang. Tapi, ya, mereka cantik."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku berani keluar meski tahu disini banyak hantu pohon?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada bintang yang menemani."

Boboiboy memaksa untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap Fang lekat.

"Jangan melihatku lama-lama. Nanti terpesona."

Kepalan mungil meninju lengan atas Fang yang menggodanya. Seraya tertawa kecil, Fang memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu mungil yang selalu melindungi teman-temannya.

"Aku kira…kau akan bilang hal yang lain."

Fang mengelus dagunya. "Hmm…Apa itu?"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membahasnya." Bibir kering menyentuh pipi gembilnya. "Hei!"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mencium kekasihku sendiri?"

Boboiboy melepas pelukan Fang lalu berbalik. Ia memegang pundak Fang lalu berjinjit. Mendaratkan bibir merahnya pada bibir Fang yang kering. Menyalurkan kelembaban yang dimiliki olehnya.

Fang melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Boboiboy. Memeluknya erat dan membiarkan sang kekasih menciumnya. Mendominasi dengan lumatan lembut.

"Uhhh. Sudah!" protes Boboiboy kala Fang menciumi lehernya setelah melepas lumatan.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti?" tanya Fang disela ciumannya.

"Leherku basah. Menjijikkan! Aku belum mandi tahu!"

"Apa aku peduli?"

"Tidak. Makanya ayo peduliii. Kau 'kan cinta bersih."

Fang mendecak lalu berdiri tegak dan menatap tajam Boboiboy.

"Hei, aku kaptennya. Anak buah hanya menuruti."

Boboiboy tak mau kalah, ia membalas tatapan Fang tak kalah sengit.

"Tidak ada perintah kalau sedang berdua!"

Fang menulikan pendengarannya dan kembali mencium Boboiboy dengan ganas. Lumatan kasar diberikan hingga Boboiboy dengan tega hampir menggigit bibirnya kalau saja ia tidak dengan lincah menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sang penguasa kegelapan kembali menciumi sang kekasih. Lidah dikeluarkan dan dijilatnya bibir yang empuk. Fang menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Boboiboy. Menyapa lidah lain dan mengajaknya berdansa dibawah guyuran _saliva_.

 _Klise namun indah. Fang berharap malam ini tidak pernah berakhir._

Boboiboy yang terbuai menggelayutkan tangannya manja pada leher Fang yang tertutup kerah jubah dan _turtle neck_ wol ungu.

"Emmhh…"

Fang memutuskan untuk memberi jarak ketika lenguhan terdengar. Kepalanya kemudian menunduk dan bibirnya beralih pada leher jenjang.

"Fang…kita ini sedang apa?" tanya Boboiboy dengan suara yang memelan.

Fang dengan tangannya yang menyusup kedalam pakaian Boboiboy bergumam tidak jelas.

"Faaang. Jawab aku." Boboiboy menahan tangan Fang agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Malam pertama mungkin?"

Wajah Boboiboy memerah seketika. Ia menatap Fang dengan tatapan ' _are you fucking kidding me?'_.

"F-Fang. Jangan bercanda!"

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau. Aku alien yang bisa menahan diri, kok." Satu kecupan diberikan di kening sebelum kemudian sang alien bertubuh manusia menggandeng kekasihnya kembali ke perkemahan.

Alis Boboiboy menurun. Hatinya kecewa merasakan genggaman tangan Fang yang tidak seerat tadi.

"Fang…" Panggilan yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan itu disertai dengan langkah yang terhenti.

"Kau mau tahu tidak kenapa aku tidak takut ketika Gopal ketakutan tadi?"

"Saat kita baru turun?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yakin, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dan akan melindungiku."

Boboiboy mengadahkan wajahnya. Menatap manik darah dengan madu lembutnya. Melemahkan pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya hanya dalam hitungan jam.

"Terima kasih karena telah percaya padaku."

Boboiboy memeluknya erat lalu berjinjit untuk kemudian mencium Fang dengan kasar. Fang balas memeluk lalu melumat bibir Boboiboy. Saling bertarung untuk menemukan sipaa yang lebih lemah.

Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya ketika nafasnya hampir habis. Ia menarik oksigen banyak-banyak seraya meremas jubah ungu Fang.

"Fang. Soal…soal malam pertama itu…emh…aku mau."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau menghabiskan…em…malam ini bersamamu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" goda Fang.

Wajah Boboiboy yang makin memerah berusaha disembunyikan. "Aku mau…kamu."

Fang mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. "Mau aku? Mau aku ngapain?"

Boboiboy meninju pelan lengan berotot Fang. "Ih jangan pura-pura gak ngerti!"

"Lah kamu sendiri ngomongnya gak jelas. Lagian kamu sendiri pas aku bilang makan kaga ngerti."

"Aku emang waktu itu gak ngerti!"

"Lah? Terus kok sekarang ngerti? Wah. Jangan-jangan..."

"Nggak! Aku tanya-tanya sama Ying dan Yaya!"

Fang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hah...?"

"Aku tanya mereka maksud _makan_ itu apa. Terus mereka jelasin."

Boboiboy butuh _loading_ beberapa detik sebelum kemudian ia sadar tubuhnya sudah terbaring setelah menabrak batang pohon mati dengan Fang diatasnya. Wajahnya memerah melihat seringaian Fang yang nampak seperti serigala kelaparan.

Fang menciuminya dengan brutal. Lidah mereka saling bertaut dan mengalirkan _saliva_ tiada henti. Ketika bibir mereka menjauh, jembatan _saliva_ dengan cepat putus. Fang menurunkan resleting jaket Boboiboy lalu menyingkap kaus hitam. Puting merah muda digigit lalu dikulum. Dada diremas pelan seraya dua jari yang menjepit puting yang satunya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya dada, sayang?"

"Emhh...Kata Yaya, dada akan mengembang kalau sedang dirangsang ahh..."

"Kau lemah sekali, ya. Baru begini sudah mendesah gila."

Seraya menikmati dada dan desahannya sendiri, Boboiboy mengacak rambut ungu landak yang berada diatas dadanya.

Boboiboy mengintip ketika merasa dadanya yang jadi ringan. Fang berpindah keperut ratanya dan mengecupinya. Memberikan _kissmarks_ sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

"Ah...Fang...curangh.."

"Curang? Apanya yang curang?"

"Kau masih rapih.."

"Aku dominan. Jadi aku yang tentukan permainan."

Fang melepas kancing lalu menurunkan sleting celana sang kekasih. Menariknya sampai lutut bersamaan dengan celana dalam biru yang langsung melesatkan kejantanan berlumurkan _pre-cum_.

"Basah sekali, Boy."

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Boboiboy mendadak duduk lalu meraih celananya. Mengacak isi kantung celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebotol minyak telon.

"Minyak telon?"

"Dingin..."

Fang menahan tangan sang kekasih yang hendak mengusap dlehernya dengan minyak telon. Pemuda berkacamata mengambil alih minyak tersebut lalu mengoleskannya kejari-jari panjang.

Boboiboy melenguh ketika merasakan hangatnya minyak telon dilehernya. Perlahan jari Fang mengoleskannya kedada hingga terus keperut yang tadi sudah dibubuhi _kissmark_ merah.

"Ah!" Manik madu mebelalak. Perasaan asing menghampirinya. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan meremas kejantanan sang kekasih. Menaik turunkannya lalu dimasukan ke dalam mulut hangat.

"Apa yang kau...enggh...lakukan?"

Fang mengeluarkannya sebentar. "Rasakan dan pelajari. Kau akan mengerti nanti."

Bunyi kecipak terdengar tiap Fang menaik turunkan kepalanya. Merangsang bola testikel yang mulai mengembang seraya menikmati desahan sang kekasih.

Boboiboy menahan nafasnya. Sesuatu seperti akan meledak dari perutnya. Ia meremas rambut Fang, menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian merasakan cairan keluar dari uretranya.

"Ah! Fanggghh. Apa akuh...engh...ah Fang!"

Cairan yang terasa asam dan manis ditelan oleh Fang. Seringai diberikan ketika Boboiboy menangkup wajahnya dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Fang...Kenapa kau telan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak coba?"

Boboiboy tertegun. Ia menunduk dan melihat gundukan besar diselangkangan Fang. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ragu untuk beberapa saat untuk kemudian dengan nekat membuka resleting celana Fang .

"Kenapa diam?"

"Uh...apa muat?"

Fang berdiri sebentar untuk menurunkan celana dan celana dalamnya. Kejantanan panjang nan besar langsung tersuguh didepan wajah Boboiboy. _Pre-cum_ nya muncrat dan mengenai pipi serta hidung Boboiboy.

Pemuda elemental memajukan wajahnya pelan. Memasukkan kejantanan Fang kedalam mulutnya lalu menjilat urat-urat yang muncul dengan tegang. Fang hanya diam mengamati, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengasari sang kekasih.

Boboiboy mengemutnya seperti lolipop yang ia makan kala kecil. Rasa asam dan manis mengenai pengecap rasanya. Menyetrum ujung lidahnya dengan telak.

Serasa sudah terbiasa, Boboiboy mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Mulutnya terasa begitu penuh sampai ia harus berhenti sesat. Menikmati oksigen agar ia bisa bertahan.

Fang menggeram. Mulut Boboiboy yang hangat melingkupi _adik_ nya dan itu membuatnya menggila. Ia menarik rambut hitam Boboiboy, kemudian memaju mudurkannya dengan kasar.

"Ah...Maaf...grhh.."

Boboiboy memegang erat pinggang Fang. Menahan rasa sakit setiap kali kepala kejantanan Fang menubruk tenggorokannya. Ujung mata meneteskan air. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Fang tidak kecewa dengan servisnya.

Maniknya membelalak ketika merasakan benda panjang dimulutnya membesar. Ia memantapkan hati agar tidak muntah.

Fang menahan kepalanya ke selangkangan dengan bau khas. Air mani meledak didalam mulutnya. Keluar dan merembes melalui sela bibirnya. Menambah keseksian sang kekasih dibawah sinar rembulan Planet Dargha'ya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Boboiboy menepuk dadanya kala Fang mengeluarkan miliknya. Setelah melihat jam, Fang berjongkok. Menatap selangkangan Boboiboy yang kembali tegak.

"Kau kembali tegang hanya karena _oral_ tadi?"

Boboiboy menolak menjawab. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha tidak peduli kala rasa hangat mulai melingkupi paha dalamnya.

Fang mengoleskan minyak telon seraya mencari lubang anal sang kekasih. Boboiboy mulai mendesah kala merasakan perasaan asing diselangkangannya. Fang menarik kaki Boboiboy. Mempertontonkan lubang berkerut merah yang berkedut karena rangsangan.

"Jangan terkejut. Ini mungkin sakit. Tapi kau akan ketagihan, sayang."

Fang mengoleskan minyak telon. Memutari lubang itu perlahan hingga lubang itu mulai terbuka. Dua jari panjang memaksa masuk. Membiarkan otot rektrum Boboiboy menelan jarinya perlahan.

Racauan Boboiboy terdengar menyenangkan. Ia membiarkan Boboiboy meremas rambutnya frustasi kala merasakan jari yang memasuki area privasinya.

"Itu kotor..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku Boboiboy itu makhluk paling suci dan bersih."

Jari dikeluarkan. Celana biru Boboiboy ditarik lalu diletakkan diatas batang pohon. Kedua tungkai diangkat dan dibiarkan menggantung dipundak kokoh. Fang sendiri mengocok miliknya. Memastikan dirinya cukup keras untuk menjebol sang kekasih.

"Hei...Kau boleh meninjuku atau apa pun itu. Tapi ingat, jangan bertindak bodoh, ya."

"Apa kau akan...memasukiku?"

"Iya."

Kepala dimiringkan dengan senyum malaikat yang terulas. "Kita akan...bersatu."

Fang menggeram dan meratakan air maninya tadi untuk memudahkan proses masuk. Fang mulai memposisikan penisnya. Menjebolnya perlahan.

Boboiboy berteriak. Ia menggeram keras menahan rasa sakit diselatan tubuhnya. Setelah perlahan Boboiboy berhasil bernafas dengan tenang, Fang kembali memasukinya. Otot rektrum merematnya kencang dan memberi pijatan pada miliknya.

Ia terdiam. Menatap miliknya penuh kebanggaan lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan. Membiarkan otot-otot anal Boboiboy menghisapnya dengan nikmat.

Genjotan diberikan ketika Boboiboy mengalungkan lengannya. Fang menubruk prostat sang kekasih dengan telak. Membuat teriakan berubah menjadi desahan penuh nikmat.

Kejantanan Boboiboy dikocoknya. Membuatnya kembali keluar dan mengotori tangan berbalut sarungtangan _fingerless_.

Air mani mulai keluar dari uretranya. Ciuman dalam diberikan Fang sambil terus menghentakkan tubuh Boboiboy. Lumatan kasar diberikan ketika miliknya mulai menyembur didalam ususnya.

* * *

Paginya Fang dan Gopal terbangun terlebih dahulu. Boboiboy masih tertidur dengan tenang. Terbalut selimut hangat berwarna merah.

Gopal mengubah batu menjadi nasi lemak. Duduk disamping Fang sambil makan dengan tenang sementara Fang mengusap sepatu _boot_ nya yang kotor.

"Hei."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau sukanya batang." Air minum diminum dengan khidmat. "Kukira kau masih suka lubang."

Fang tertegun dan menatap Gopal tidak percaya. "A-Apa?"

" _Dey_ , jangan pikir aku tidak tahu. Semalam Boboiboy berteriak kencang sekali."

Fang mendengus. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Boboiboy mengigau?"

"Benarkah? Mengigau karena seseorang menjebol lubangnya?"

Pemuda berkacamata mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Oke. Oke. Aku akui. Itu memang aku."

"Kenapa batang? Memang menyenangkan?"

Fang menyeringai. "Gopal. Suka tuh sama yang multi. Batang ada, lubang ada."

Gopal terbatuk karena tersedak nasi lemak. Ia kembali minum. "Baiklah. Terserah kau. Aku tidak yakin kau tidak menghipnotis adik kecilku yang satu itu."

* * *

YOYOYOYO. I'M COMING BACK!

Makasih buat reviewnya. Requestnya akan dikerjakan yaw hehehe.


	6. Chapter 6: episode 11

"Ke..Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?" tanya Boboiboy marah. Tubuhnya masih menempel dengan batu-batuan panas. Matanya panas, menahan tangisan.

"Maaf. Aku…aku berada dibawah perintah, Boboiboy," jawab Fang. Tubuhnya merendah, menahan diri untuk menyentuh sang kekasih.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Fang," ujar Shielda dari belakang.

Boboiboy menatap Sai dan Shielda yang berada diatas. "Dimana Gopal?"

Sai mendengus. "Tuh."

Manik madu membelalak melihat teman-temannya tergeletak tak berdaya di mulut gunung berapi. Menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya yang sakit akibat tamparan tangan bayang Fang karena tidak mendengar nasihat Fang tadi ia usahakan agar bisa bangkit. Hasilnya nihil. Ia menangis, menatap teman-temannya yang nyaris pingsan.

"Teman-temanku!"

Shielda menyiapkan perisainya. "Sekarang giliranmu, Boboiboy!"

Fang berdiri didepan Boboiboy, melindunginya.

"Sudah! Tugas kita untuk mengalahkan mereka sudah selesai!" perintah Fang.

Sai kembali mendengus. "Kau kasihan pada mereka?"

Shielda menceletuk, mengingatkan posisi sang korporal muda. "Sejak kapan kau jadi lemah seperti mereka, Fang?"

Sang pemuda berkacamata menahan amarahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan membentuk tinju.

"Le…LEMAH?!"

Teriakan Boboiboy menarik atensi Fang. Ia berbalik. Menemukan pemuda elemental yang berhasil berdiri seraya memegangi lututnya sebagai tumpuan.

"Kau bilang kami lemah?!"

Tubuh Boboiboy mengeluarkan asap panas yang makin banyak seiring dengan intonasi suaranya yang meninggi.

"Aku akan tunjukkan pada kalian siapa yang lemah." Tangan Boboiboy terkepal disertai api yang keluar. "KUASA ELEMENTAL!"

Api dan angin bercampur menjadi satu. Bertiup kencang dan menggerakkan jubah ungu Fang yang berusaha bertahan agar tetap dekat dengan sang kekasih yang tengah mengeluarkan kuasa barunya.

Fang membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Boboiboy Api muncul dengan kemarahan yang membara. Manik madunya bersinar dan memantulkan bayangan api. Berteriak marah kepada Tim A yang notabene tengah menjalankan tugas.

"TINJU API!"

Fang kembali terkejut. Ia mengeluarkan tangan bayang yang besar, menahan serangan panas Boboiboy Api yang kemudian menjadi ledakan besar.

Pemegang kuasa bayang menahan diri. Ia menatap tajam pada Api yang menyerang Sai dan Shielda dengan berturut-turut.

Sai membelalak marah. Ia menyerang Boboiboy dengan topi besinya yang mengenai telak tubuh mungil sang musuh.

Terlempar jauh dengan topi besi di perut dan Shielda yang mendorongnya menjauh dengan perisai, Fang berteriak marah.

"CUKUP!"

* * *

Cemburu: AMARAH

Didedikasikan untuk Febiola/anak random dan Ekajaya

Setting cerita setelah episode 11: pertarungan hangat

Fang sangat tersakiti disini.

* * *

Fang berjalan dalam diam. Sepatu _boot_ nya bergema tiap kali menapak lantai besi yang melingkupi stasiun TAPOPS. Manik merahnya menelusuri tiap ruang kesehatan yang ia lewati. Memeriksa mana ruangan yang tengah digunakan.

Langkah terhenti didepan ruangan yang pintunya tidak ditutup. Ia masuk lalu menutup pintu. Menemukan kekasihnya yang baru saja mengalahkannya—kau boleh menyebut Fang mengalah.

"Kau terluka, Boboiboy?"

Bahu Boboiboy menegang untuk sepersekian detik. Ia melemas kemudian, menurunkan bahu disertai kepala yang menunduk dalam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memeriksa tubuhku."

Fang menahan nafas. Dadanya terlalu sesak melihat sang kekasih yang tak mau melihatnya. Memunggunginya dan tidak bergerak dari duduknya diatas ranjang klinik.

"Apa katanya?"

"Tidak ada masalah. Semua baik-baik saja. Petugas itu hanya memintaku untuk istirahat disini. Dia sedang mengobati yang lain."

"Ah, begitu. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Boboiboy."

Ruangan 3x4 meter itu berubah hening setelahnya. Nafas Fang yang berat mengubah atmosfir disekitar mereka.

Fang meremas kain didepan dada kirinya. Menahan sesak yang melanda disekitar organ pernafasannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meneguhkan diri dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Boboiboy sedang tidak menerima keberadaannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk berhenti tapi…tapi kau tidak mau…"

Fang menghela nafas kasar. Berbalik dan bersiap membuka pintu. Satu kalimat penuh arti terucap, "Aku mencintaimu." Lalu pintu ditutup tanpa suara.

* * *

Fang melempar segala barang dikamarnya dan Sai. Berkas-berkas lama dirobek dan diinjak. Kemarahan tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia berteriak kencang—ia harus bersyukur kamarnya kedap suara.

Ia berlutut ketika kertas sudah habis. Kacamata yang merangkap alat komunikasi dilepasnya begitu saja. Ujung manik merah mengalirkan air mata perlahan. Bibir tipis mengeluarkan isakan. Menyalurkan rasa perih diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Hei, Fang. Aku…aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk keterlaluan tadi. Sungguh."

"DIAM, SAI! Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk berhenti! Shielda sudah menyerah dan kau masih saja menyerang!"

"Tujuan kita itu mengalahkannya, Fang!"

"Tidak, Sai! Kita menghalangi mereka! Tidakkah kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku mendapatkan tugas ini?!"

"Fang! Ingatlah kalau mereka itu manusia Bumi!"

"Lalu kenapa?! Kau harusnya mengerti betapa aku menahan diri! Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyentuhnya sedikit pun!"

"Tapi kau itu kuat, Fang! Kau itu KUAT! Tidak ada kata menahan diri untuk orang kuat!"

"Dia kekasihku!"

"Tapi dia manusia!"

"Dia kekasihku! Itu intinya. Aku sudah menahan perasaanku selama bertahun-tahun! Disaat aku bisa mendapatkannya, kau malah menyakitinya."

"Dia manusia, Fang! Dia bukan seseorang yang pantas kau cintai!"

"Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Kau alien! _Humanoid Alien_! Ingat itu baik-baik! Kau hanyalah pasukan TAPOPS yang harus siap pergi kapan pun."

Fang terdiam. "Hiks…" Air mata lolos dengan deras. Ia meninju lantai dibawahnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar dikepalan tangannya.

"Aku…aku hanya berharap agar aku bisa selalu bersamanya…"

"Lalu kenapa tak kau katakan pada Laksamana?"

"Apakah Laksamana akan menerima penolakan?"

Sai mencengkram bahu Fang. Menyadarkannya agar tidak terlarut dalam tangisan.

"Fang…cinta itu memang menyakitkan. Sadarlah."

Manik merah menatap manik hazel penuh luka. "Apakah alien tidak boleh mencintai manusia…? Meski, meski tubuhnya begitu sempurna?"

Sai memalingkan wajah, enggan melihat air mata diwajah Fang yang dikenalnya sebagai pemuda yang tak kenal sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Hidupku kuhabiskan untuk bertarung. Bukan menyelesaikan misi di Bumi." Sai memeluk Fang erat. "Aku tidak yakin tapi, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini. Kau sudah aku dan Shielda anggap sebagai adik."

Tangisan Fang mulai mereda. Alisnya turun disertai tatapan yang menyendu. Tangannya melemas dan menggantung disisi tubuhnya.

 _Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kala ini lebih menyakitkan daripada terlempar karena ledakan. Rasa lelah yang dialami lebih lelah daripada kelelahan yang dialami kala selesai mengeluarkan naga bayang. Perasaan bersalah yang melandanya begitu menyiksa. Menyayat dan merobek tiap organ tubuh yang bereaksi terhadap perasaan._

* * *

Fang berjalan kembali ke lorong berisi ruang kesehatan setelah merasa lebih baik. Ruangan yang diisi oleh Boboiboy terdengar ramai. Pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan Yaya dan Ying yang keluar secara bersamaan.

"Ehm…Hai, Fang," sapa Yaya.

"Hai, Yaya. Bagaimana keadaan Boboiboy?"

"Dia baru saja tidur."

Kebohongan itu tergambar jelas dengan manik Yaya yang enggan menatap Fang. Yang dibohongi hanya menghela nafas kasar.

"Baiklah."

"Woi. Lu tak mau minta maaf, hah?"

Fang berbalik. Menatap Ying bingung.

"Lu sudah nyakitin kita pun tak mau minta maaf."

Satu-satunya pemuda disana mendengus. "Bukan aku yang lukai kalian. Lagipula aku sudah minta maaf tadi."

Ying menggeram dengan tinju yang ditunjukkan.

"Sudahlah Ying. Tidak baik bertengkar," nasihat Yaya.

"Kau sakiti hati kami lah, Fang. Itu yang dimaksud Ying."

Fang berbalik memunggungi kedua gadis. "Aku…aku tidak bisa melanggar perintah. Maaf."

"Tak _pe_ lah. Semua sudah berakhir juga. Toh luka kami tidak serius."

"Terima kasih, Yaya."

"Hoi, Fang. Kau minta maaf pada kami _je_?"

Fang menghela nafas kasar. "Aku sudah minta maaf pada Boboiboy."

"Oh ya? Minta maaf dengan benar?"

"Jangan memancingku, Ying. Bohong kalau Boboiboy tidak cerita."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar itu dari mulutmu."

"Kau tahu jelas kronologinya, Ying. Kenapa kau harus mendengarnya dariku. Kau tidak akan percaya padaku juga."

Tinju dirasakan dipunggungnya. Fang terdorong beberapa langkah. Ia menatap Ying garang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Boboiboy marah." Ying menatap dalam manik merah Fang. "Dia kesal padamu. Dia…dia tidak suka akan sikapmu yang menutup-nutupi."

"Kau keterlaluan Fang…Yang kau lakukan itu tidak benar. Tidak seharusnya kau berbohong pada kami. Bahkan sampai membentak Boboiboy."

"Kapan aku membentaknya? Aku menjalankan misi, dan misiku itu bukan untuk dipublikasikan."

"Fang…maksud kami itu..em…"

"Maksud kami itu lu harusnya kasih tahu! Boboiboy pacar lu 'kan?"

Fang tertegun. "Aku…aku tidak yakin kalau kami punya status itu, Ying."

'BUAGH!'

Perih menjalar dipipinya. Ia melirik tajam pada Ying yang masih mengepalkan tangan.

"Ying! Jangan gunakan kekerasan lah! Semua harus dibicarakan baik-baik."

Yaya tak sempat menahan, Ying sudah kembali meninju wajah Fang dengan telak. Fang hanya terdiam membiarkan Ying memukulnya sesuka hati. Menendangnya hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kau bahkan tidak menganggap Boboiboy! Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhnya, hah?!"

Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menjaga diri agar tidak bertindak ceroboh.

"Kau pantas menerima ini! Kau menyakiti hati Boboiboy! Kau menyakiti tubuhnya! Kau melemparnya! Mengatainya!"

Otak Fang menggelap. Ia mencekik Ying dengan tangan kanannya lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani meninjuku?"

Fang bangkit dengan Ying yang masih dalam cekikannya. Kemudian melepasnya agar bisa melihat Ying batuk dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Fang! Kuasa gravitasi!"

Yaya menekan Fang hingga terduduk karena tarikan gravitasi yang kuat. Kepalanya yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih kemudian menarik Fang keatas. Tangannya berayun lalu melempar Fang hingga membentur dinding.

"Mengharapkan dirimu yang kemungkinan bermain bersama orang lain menyakiti hatiku, Fang."

* * *

Fang hanya terduduk diam diantara robekan kertas. Makanan yang dibawa oleh Sai ditatapnya tidak minat. Tiga suapan berakhir dengan hambar dipengecap rasanya. Hari kiamat seakan datang dan Fang hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan.

Nampan berisi makanan diangkat, Fang mengulas senyum tipis, harap-harap cemas jikalau ia akan menemukan Boboiboy didapur.

Ruang makan yang biasa ramai sekarang sepi. Begitu hening dengan hanya ada Papa Zola serta Cattus disana. Rotan terus dihabiskan oleh Cattus dengan semangat. Bunyi gemerincing _bellbot_ sedikit mengusik pendengarannya.

"Selamat malam, Papa Zola."

Papa mendongak dan menemukan salah satu muridnya datang dengan wajah murung. Ia menelan makanannya dan meminum air dengan cepat, untuk kemudian berdiri dengan satu kaki menapak meja.

"Selamat malam, wahai anak mudaaa! Kenapa wajah murid kebenaran murung haaah?!"

Fang tersenyum kecil. Memberikan nampannya pada petugas di dapur dan berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Saya hanya merasa kurang enak badan, Papa. Kelelahan."

Papa mendecakkan lidahnya seraya menggeleng. "Ckckckck. Kebenaran…tak kenal rasa lelah! Karena kebenaran…kenal berjuang sahaje!"

"Sudah berjuang tapi tak _de_ hasilnya _pun_."

"Perjuangan itu harus dilakukan sampai tuntas lah! Jangan berhenti ditengah jalan!"

Fang memalingkan wajah. "Menurut Papa, apa saya pantas berjuang sebegitu jauh?"

Papa menghampirinya. Menepuk bahu berotot Fang dengan tangan terbalut sarung tangan merah.

"Kau tengah patah hati _ke_?"

"Eh?" Fang tersenyum kecut. "Percuma kalah bohong sama Papa."

"Ckckck. Patah hati memang seperti patah kaki. Tapi patah hati, bukan gaya lelaki sejati."

Cattus meloncat dari meja lalu mengeluskan tubuhnya pada kaki Fang dengan manja.

"Lihat tuh. Kucing kebenaran pun setuju dengan saya. Dengarkan nasihat ini anak muda, kalau memang Boboibot marah, hancurkan sahaja lah. Tapi kalau Boboiboy yang garang, minta maaf lah dibawah taburan bintang!"

"Darimana Papa tahu itu Boboiboy?"

"Kebenaran…akan selalu tahu isi hati murid-muridnya."

Cattus yang mengeong dibawah kaki Fang membuat empunya tersenyum gemas. Ia menggendong Catus dalam lengan kekarnya dan mengelus bulu kucing berekor 3 itu.

"Nah, kau bawa lah tu Cattus. Nanti kalau sudah kembalikan pada kebenaran, ya."

* * *

Fang mendengus ketika sadar sudah berada didepan ruang kesehatan lagi. Ia memberikan gulungan kertas pada Cattus lalu membuka pintu, membiarkan Cattus masuk kedalam.

Pemuda berkacamata itu lalu duduk didepan pintu. Menunggu hingga Boboiboy membuka pintu dan mengizinkannya masuk.

Kertas itu berisi kalimat singkat nan memikat. Ia menyusunnya hampir setengah jam. Duduk berkutat dengan otak dan pulpen yang hampir kering tinta karenanya.

 _Boboiboy, aku kekasihmu dan kau kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu. Aku tahu kau mempercayaiku lebih dari siapa pun, tapi perintah tetap perintah. Aku selalu menuruti dan mengikuti perintah seperti seharusnya._

 _Perintahkan aku, apa pun itu akan kujalani dengan segenap hati._

Cattus keluar sesaat kemudian. Kucing itu mengeong kecil lalu berlari meninggalkan Fang, sadar bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai.

Fang duduk terdiam. Ia hanya menatap dinding kosong dan mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menusuk dikakinya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menerawang. Mengira-ngira apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya didalam—meski sekarang Fang tidak yakin ia pantas menyebut dirinya demikian.

Matanya melirik ke dinding yang sedikit rusak. Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sakitnya ditubruk dengan kekuatan Yaya yang luar biasa ganas.

Tangannya merayap menyentuh pipinya yang memar kecil. Mengusapnya pelan lalu menekannya demi merasakan rasa sakit. Ia tersenyum miring ketika sadar tinju Ying tidak berasa. _Geligeli_ kalau istilahnya. Rasanya hanya seperti sentuhan atau tamparan kecil kala dirinya dibangunkan oleh orang lain.

Tanpa sadar 3 jam dihabiskan dengan lamunan. Jam malam sudah mau tiba dan ia harus segera kembali ke kamar. Kaki menapak dengan tegas. Ia menatap pintu sebentar sebelum berlalu kemudian.

Tersenyum kecil, Fang meremas kain didepan dadanya kasar. Ia menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

"Aku anggap kebisuanmu sebagai isyarat untuk pergi, Boboiboy."

* * *

Esoknya Fang bangun dengan mata sembab dan merah. Pipinya basah dan tubuhnya kaku. Kesemutan dirasakan disekujur tubuhnya ketika ia berusaha untuk duduk. Ia memilih untuk tetap terbaring ketika tahu jam belum menunjukkan pukul 7.

"Hei, Fang. Kau masih belum baikan?"

"Heh. Membalas suratku saja tidak."

"Sebegitu sakitkah dibohongi pacar?"

"Entahlah. Aku diabaikan. Bukan dibohongi. Mungkin sakitnya akan berbeda juga kalau kau cemburu."

Sai memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa menghadap Fang yang berada disebrang kasur besarnya.

"Hei, apakah aneh kalau kau cemburu padahal statusmu belum jelas?"

Fang mengerjap lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Tidak _nyambung_ dengan topik kita."

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kau tahu, aku merasa kalau Boboiboy kesal karena hal lain."

"He? Coba jelaskan."

"Begini, kau tidak memberitahunya apa pun 'kan?"

"Iya benar."

"Apakah kau pernah tidak memberitahukannya sesuatu dulu?"

"Dia menuduhku tidak memberitahunya misi _laundry_ yang sebenarnya."

"Ah pantas saja. Dia pasti kesal karena hal itu juga. Apalagi kau mengatainya lemah."

"Kau duluan yang melakukannya, Sai!"

"Okeoke. Aku minta maaf. Jadi menurutku, Boboiboy cemburu karena kau tidak menomor satukannya."

"Teorimu boleh juga. Aku terima."

"Pergilah menemuinya lagi. _Morning sex_ terdengar manis."

Fang tertawa lalu bangkit dari tidurannya.

"Akan kucoba membujuknya."

* * *

Fang membatu ketika Boboiboy membuka pintu disaat dia sampai didepan ruang kesehatan. Kekasihnya mengenakan topinya. Kaus oblong putih mencetak lekuk tubuhnya sementara kakinya dibalut celana _training_ berwarna biru muda.

Boboiboy memalingkan wajah. Ia menyusup melalui celah yang ada lalu berjalan meninggalkan Fang.

"Boboiboy!"

Kaki polos berhenti melangkah. Ia tidak berbalik tapi ia berdiri tenang sebagai tanda mendengarkan.

Fang menggaruk pipinya. "Aku tidak mengerti tapi aku rasa kesalahanku sudah kusebutkan semua. Jadi katakan apa masih ada kesalahan yang belum kusebutkan?"

"Fang…"

Pemuda yang hanya mengenakan _tank top_ sebagai atasan kembali merasakan sesak didadanya kala mendengar suara yang begitu lirih dan bergetar. Hendak mendekat, ia mengurungkan langkahnya. Membiarkan Boboiboy melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau belum…minta maaf karena mengataiku lemah."

"Bagaimana caraku menebusnya?"

Bahu yang bergetar membuat Fang ketakutan. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menetralisir rasa sakit.

"Apa kau kembali menyakiti Ying?"

"Dia meninjuku terlebih dahulu."

"Apa kau mencekik Ying?"

"Dia mendorongku jatuh lalu memukulku."

Boboiboy jatuh berlutut. Fang tidak tahu pastinya tapi ia yakin Boboiboy tengah menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan isakan terdengar lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Fang ikut menangis. Ia berdiri kaku dengan hawa dingin yang melingkupi.

"Kesalahanku adalah melupakanmu. Tapi apakah kau harus menghukumku seperti ini? Menyiksaku secara batin?"

"Hiks…kau…kau tidak mengerti.."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti. Kau tidak tahu betapa bimbangnya diriku ketika tahu kau harus ikut Ujian KENTAL. Aku hanya ingin kau terhindar dari bahaya. Galaksi ini penuh dengan ancaman."

"Aku melihatmu. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa kau akan tetap disampingku untuk melindungiku. Tapi kau diam. Wajahmu dipenuhi tanda tanya. Kau ragu untuk menyetujui keputusanku." Jeda sejenak. "Dan ternyata keraguanmu itu karena kau harus menghadapiku. Lalu kau mengataiku lemah. Tak berdaya akan serangan para senior."

"Aku punya alasan. Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk menyerah. Kubilang kau lemah. Ada alasannya. Semua itu semata-mata agar aku bisa menghentikanmu. Agar aku bisa memastikan kau tetap aman berada di Bumi. Agar saat aku kembali ke Bumi nanti, aku bisa membawamu menuju kebahagiaan bersamaku didalam sebuah rumah yang hangat."

Boboiboy terdiam. Isakannya menghilang perlahan. Ia berdiri lalu berbalik. Berlari sekencang mungkin dan memeluk Fang yang telah menyurahkan isi hatinya.

"Aku tidak bohong kalau aku mencintaimu. Itu tulus dari hatiku yang paling dalam."

"Aku…aku…aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya. Tapi aku punya perintah untukmu."

"Katakan saja, Boboiboy."

"Aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku. Aku ingin kau tetap mencintaiku. Aku ingin kau…menemaniku berlibur ke Bumi. Menikmati hidup dan kebahagiaan yang hanya bisa kuraih bersamamu."

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Boboiboy."

* * *

Halo kawan-kawan. Salam penuh sakit hati bersama saya Ramboochan yang lagi galau abis.

Jujur aja, saya kemarin pas nonton episode 11 lagi mendadak sakit hati. Saya kayak sedih gitu nontonnya. Liat Fang yang frustasi harus lawan Bbb bikin saya ikutan frustasi. Belum lagi Bbb itu liat Fang dulu pas dia ditanya yakin apa nggak. Seakan-akan Bbb meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau dia bakal aman selama ada Fang.

Hurtnya mungkin gabakal gitu kerasa. Tapi kalau kalian tonton ep 11 lagi dan Cuma tonton part FangBoinya, saya yakin kamu bakal ikutan galau.

Episode 11 ini adalah episode yang paling banyak dibikin ffnya (semacam sequel). Saya agak ragu waktu diminta bikin episode ini. Tapi waktu saya ngetik paragraf pertama (setelah judul), saya langsung mikir, "gua harus bikin sesuatu yang beda dari yang lain. Bukan cuma sekadar Fang yang minta maaf lalu mereka baikan. Dibalik itu semua pasti ada amarah Bbb (dan itu alasan nama chapter kali ini AMARAH).

Saya bikin ini dari kemarin (terhitung cuma itungan jam soalnya gua bikinnya pas malem banget) terus lanjut hari ini. dan jujur aja, hari ini saya lagi patah hati. Saya sempat berpikir kalau chapter kali ini bakal _sad ending_ , tapi saya pikir itu agak egois. Kalian semua butuh asupan yang manis tentang pair satu ini, jadi saya buat semanis mungkin di akhir.

Saya tidak menutup kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya bakal masih penuh sakit hati, tapi saya usahakan _mood_ saya harus cepat-cepat membaik supaya fic ini tetap bisa asam-manis seperti sebelumnya.

Terima kasih untuk _review_ yang sudah diberikan untuk saya. Saya sangat senang melihat kalian terhibur.

Silahkan hubungi saya via DM di instagram yang _username_ nya sama dengan _penname_ saya: ramboochan. Dengan senang hati saya akan membalas DM kalian untuk membicarakan seputar FangBoi dengan harapan fic ini dapat terus berlanjut sebagai drabble yang tiap chapnya panjang. Tiap teori FangBoi yang kalian berikan akan sangat membantu.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	7. Chapter 7: after 24

Terakhir kali Boboiboy melihat Fang adalah ketika mereka bersama-sama dihukum untuk kuda-kuda seraya memegang telinga. Setelah itu Fang hanya menepuk kepala tanpa topinya. Pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa pun padanya.

Hatinya tidak sakit—Boboiboy menolak semua perasaan kesal yang membuncah dihatinya. Ia ikut tersenyum kala teman-temannya meninggalkannya. Memberikan salam perpisahan singkat sebelum kemudian pintu kamar ditutup dan ruangan kembali hening.

Terjebak dikamar yang sama selama berhari-hari membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Ia merasa seperti gadis yang sedang dipingit. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal memang seringkali menemaninya. Jangan lupakan Ochobot yang tidak pernah lepas pengawasannya.

Boboiboy malam itu menatap langit, setelah men _upload_ foto _selfie_ bersama Ochobot, ia hanya terdiam. Pemandangan langit dari jendela markas Tempur-A nampak begitu indah. Bintang terus mengerjap dan bergerak pelan.

Malam itu Boboiboy berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri, berharap agar seseorang yang ia cintai datang menemuinya. Memeluknya dan mengatakan padanya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Meluapkan kerinduannya yang membludak pada kehidupan diluar kamar.

Cemburu: Rindu

Didedikasikan untuk otak saya yang lagi _stuck_ mikirin _request_

Ying baru saja melihat foto yang di _upload_ oleh Boboiboy. Senyumnya nampak lebar namun Ying menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda.

Mata Boboiboy nampak lebih lebar dari biasanya. Kerutan disenyumnya juga lebih dalam. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk langit—tidak, ia menunjuk planet. Planet berwarna ungu. Dan semua orang tahu warna ungu itu identik dengan siapa.

Ying tertawa kecil. Ia mengantongi _smartphone_ nya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya bersama Yaya. Mengabaikan panggilan Yaya untuk tidur, ia memilih untuk terus berjalan.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya agar bisa menemukan pria berkacamata dengan rambut ungu yang mencuat kemana-mana. Fang tengah duduk seraya membaca sesuatu dari _tab_ nya. Manik merah dan alisnya menukik serius.

"Sedang tugas, Fang?"

Fang mendongak untuk menatap Ying. "Yah, dari Kapten."

"Maksudmu Abangmu?"

"Iya. Dia memintaku untuk mengurusi beberapa hal. Sementara dia mengurusi para anak buah."

"Apa kau sangat sibuk?"

"Begitulah. Kau tidak ingat, ya. Ketika Boboiboy nge _vlog_ , aku sedang berdiskusi bersama Abang."

"Kukira kau sedang membicarakan kekasihmu."

"Hmm. Sedikit, sih."

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat." Ying duduk dibangku kosong. Tepat dihadapan Fang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Boboiboy terlihat kesepian. Meski sudah lebih baik, ia tetap dipingit."

Fang meletakkan _tab_ nya diatas meja kopi. Cangkir berisi coklat panas diraihnya. Diminum dan diresapi kehangatannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi kurasa ia merindukanmu."

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan begitu?"

"Dia berfoto sambil menunjuk planet diluar. Warnanya ungu kalau kau mau tahu."

"Dan matanya menyiratkan kerinduan. Begitu?"

"Kau tahu yang kumaksud. Pergilah."

"Tidak bisa malam ini. Atau pagi besok."

"Tidak bisakah kau luangkan waktumu sebentar?"

"Apakah pekerjaan harus kulepas?"

"Hanya sebentar. Mungkin setengah jam, atau satu jam. Terserah kau saja. Melihatmu saja Boboiboy pasti senang."

"Aku tidak menjamin itu."

Ying mendengus lalu berkacak pinggang. "Mau pakai cara halus atau cara kasar?"

Fang menatap Ying penuh minat. "Bagaimana kalau aku memilih cara kasar?"

Jawaban dari sang pemuda berambut ungu membuat Ying bergegas pergi menggunakan kekuasaannya. Kilatan kuning lewat begitu saja dan terpantul dikacamata Fang. Ia menatap jamnya, mengira-ngira kapan Ying akan kembali.

Sepuluh detik kemudian Ying kembali dengan kantung kertas. Ia menyeringai kecil sambil menatap Fang.

"Apa itu?"

"Cara kasarku."

Fang hampir saja menjerit kalau Ying tidak dengan gesit menyumbat mulutnya dengan roti. Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya kala Ying melucuti pakaiannya hingga tersisa _boxer_ saja.

Ketika ia berhasil menelan rotinya, pakaian yang terasa begitu ringan sudah melekat pada tubuhnya. Ying menariknya kedepan cermin panjang. Menatap dirinya sendiri yang terbalut pakaian wanita.

Oke. Kuulangi. Pakaian wanita.

Ying memakaikan gaun selutut berwarna oren yang tampak sangat nyetrik. Tanpa lengan dengan bunga-bunga tropis diujungnya. Otot-otot lengan Fang masih terlihat begitu jelas dan tetap membuatnya nampak _macho_ , maka dari itu Ying menambahkan _cardigan_ merah sebagai pelengkap.

Sepatu _boots_ nya diganti dengan _flat shoes_ berwarna coklat dengan pita tipis sebagai pemanis. Fang tertawa melihat _wig_ ungu panjang yang dipakaikan oleh Ying dengan susah payah—mengingat rambut Fang yang mencuat sana-sini, Ying harus memaksakan jaring rambut agar bisa mem _press_.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau minta kubunuh ya?" tanya Fang dengan simpang empat yang sudah mulai bermunculan.

"Merombakmu agar kau mau menurut. Sekarang mari kita pergi ke kamar Boboiboy. Ia akan senang melihatmu seperti ini."

Fang menarik jaket Ying kasar. "Hei. Mau pakai naga bayang atau kulempar dari stasiun?"

Ying tersenyum kecil. "Ini demi Boboiboy, wo. Jubah dan segala macam pakaianmu akan aku kembalikan besok pagi. Nikmatilah malammu."

Sang penguasa bayang tertegun. "Kau…mau aku menghabiskan malamku di kamar Boboiboy?"

"Kenapa? Kamu harusnya senang, dong."

"Kau tidak berusaha untuk melindungi Boboiboy?"

"Haiya. Aku lakukan ini demi Boboiboy juga. Ia pasti sudah amat sangat merindukanmu. Coba katakan padaku, kapan terakhir kalian melakukan _itu_?"

Wajah Fang sontak memerah. "Tidak perlu kujawab. Antar aku ke kamar Boboiboy sekarang. Aku tidak mau terlihat."

.

Boboiboy membuka pintunya ketika mendengar bunyi pintu yang diketuk. Ia mulai mengira-ngira siapa yang datang ketika hampir tengah malam mengingat Ochobot sedang diruang pengecasan dan ia sendirian.

Manik madu mengerjap berkali-kali. Senyum langsung terulas. Ia memegangi mulutnya untuk beberapa detik sampai kemudian ia tertawa kencang—bahkan sampai terjungkang kalau saja sang tamu tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Jangan tertawa, Boboiboy. Aku melakukan ini untukmu."

Boboiboy memeluk erat sang tamu yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. Rambut panjang dihirup dalam, wangi sang kekasih masih melekat meski sudah tertutup _wig_.

"Terima kasih banyak. Ini sangat menghibur. Benar-benar lucu melihatmu dalam pakaian wanita, Fang."

Fang tersenyum melihat kekasihnya tersenyum. Ciuman dikening diberikan cukup lama. Rona merah dibiarkan begitu saja. Malu sudah dilupakannya kala melihat Boboiboy tertawa dengan girang.

Masih sambil memeluk Fang, Boboiboy menyeret pemuda itu untuk masuk setelah menutup pintu. Tubuh dihempaskan keatas kasur empuk. Rambut ungu melayang dengan halus. Menambah pesona sang penguasa bayang.

"Kenapa oren?"

"Karena kau identik dengan warna ini." Ciuman dalam diberikan. Kedua belah bibir bergerak untuk saling melumat. Meresapi tiap kasih yang disalurkan.

"Kau rindu padaku?" tanya Boboiboy polos. Ia berbaring diatas tubuh berbalut gaun. Manik madunya menatap penasaran. Membuat sesuatu didalam Fang bergejolak.

"Kau sendiri?"

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku…gak rindu tuh."

Fang menyentil dahi yang tertutup poni. "Bohongnya kebangetan."

Posisi dibalik. Boboiboy terlentang diatas kasur yang tertutupi selimut dengan Fang yang menyangga tubuhnya dengan lengan berotot.

"Lepas _cardigan_ itu. Aku tidak suka."

Permintaan sang kekasih langsung dikabulkan. Fang melempar kain berwarna merah itu kelantai.

"Tidak mau sekalian sama roknya?"

"Nggak. Aku suka liat kamu seperti perempuan."

Fang menciumi leher jenjang nan putih. Boboiboy tertawa geli ketika merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dengan adanya rambut panjang dari Fang. Tangannya memeluk erat Fang, meluapkan rasa rindunya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Suara Fang terdengar lirih.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kamu…memaksakan kehendak. Melampaui kemampuan. Mengutamakan keegoisanmu."

"Aku…aku…"

"Kau menolak bantuanku. Menolakku yang berada disampingmu untuk membunuh Vargoba."

Manik madu tertutup oleh kelopak mata. Bulu mata lentik basah oleh air mata, tertahan untuk tidak mengucur deras.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menolakmu. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu agar kau tetap aman. Kau sudah terluka, aku..aku tidak ingin kau bertindak lebih jauh lagi."

"Aku tahu batasanku, Boboiboy. Kau yang terlalu ambisius."

"Kau sudah melindungiku. Berada didepan dan dibelakangku dengan tahap dua mu, tapi kau terluka kemudian ketika melindungi Ochobot. Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja?"

Boboiboy dapat merasakan pelukan yang mengerat ketika ia mengatakan itu. Pemuda elemental terdiam. Bibirnya mengatup rapat menolak mengatakan sepatah kata lagi dari pita suaranya.

"Aku sudah berjanji, bahwa dimana pun kita berada, selama kita masih dibawah langit yang sama, kita akan terus saling menjaga. Dan selama aku masih mampu, aku akan terus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku."

Fang melepas pelukannya dan menahan beban tubuhnya dengan lengan yang menyentuh kasur.

"Biarkan dunia tahu, ini dunia kita. Jangan buat mereka berpikir bahwa kau sendirian saja dan kau tidak membutuhkan orang lain lagi."

Poni disibak, ciuman lembut diberikan tepat dikening.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga…Maafkan aku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Boboiboy cemberut. "Kau tega?"

Fang tertawa kecil lalu membubuhi leher jenjang Boboiboy dengan _kissmark_ tipis. Tangannya merayap kedalam piyama dan kaus putih sang kekasih lalu mengelus kulit halus yang dihiasi dua puting merah kecil.

Puting mungil dipilin dan ditekan, membuat empunya melenguh seraya mengulas senyuman. Tangan Boboiboy menyusup mengacak _wig_ ungu Fang pelan.

"Apakah aku akan memilikimu malam ini, Fang?"

Fang menatap manik madu Boboiboy yang nampak berkabut. "Ah…kalau itu maumu terserah saja, Boboiboy. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia."

Boboiboy mendorong Fang agar ia bisa duduk diatas kasur. Senyum simpul yang nampak sensual diberikan. Jari lentiknya mengusap dada bidang yang terbalut kain tipis dengan corak bunga. Lidah menjilat bibir bawah, menambah kelembaban dan sensualitas.

Fang meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Berusaha fokus pada satu titik dimana Boboiboy tengah menggoda dirinya.

"Aku mau kamu…kamu didalam ku. Mengisi diriku sampai penuh."

Jari telunjuk menyentuh bibir Fang saat Fang berusaha maju menerjang Boboiboy. Pemuda yang tengah dalam masa perawatan itu memberi isyarat untuk diam. Tangannya kemudian beralih pada celana _traning_ nya sendiri. Mendorongnya turun hingga kaki putih nan jenjang terpampang mulus.

Piyama yang sebelas dua belas dengan gaun jatuh menutup setengah paha. Fang mengelus dadanya sendiri, berusaha menabahkan diri—ini bukan pertama kalinya Boboiboy menggodanya ingat?

Celana dalam yang hari ini berwarna coklat meluncur ketika Boboiboy berdiri. Seraya berpura-pura menutupi kakinya, Boboiboy kembali duduk dengan bersimpuh lutut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memerah terang, menatap Fang dengan tatapan sayu.

"Apa aku sudah cukup seksi?"

Fang dengan suara yang memberat menjawab, "tentu saja. Amat sangat sekski dan menggoda."

Pria berkacamata itu kemudian berdiri. Ia mengangkat roknya lalu melepas _boxer_ nya. Sambil menyeringai, ia mengusap kejantanannya yang mengeras. Membiarkan Boboiboy meregangkan dirinya sendiri dibawah sana dengan tangan berlumur minyak telon favoritnya.

"Kemari, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy berdiri lalu mendorong Fang jatuh keatas kursi. Dengan pakaian atas yang masih utuh, Boboiboy memposisikan milik Fang tepat dilubangnya. Perlahan, dengan berpegangan pada pundak Fang yang kokoh, ia memasukkan benda panjang itu pada dirinya.

"Ah… _oh my_ , sudah berapa lama aku tidak memasukimu, Boboiboy?"

"Entahlah. Aku enggan menghitung hari. Enghhh…luar biasah."

Tangan Fang memegang pinggang Boboiboy lalu mulai memompa bokong berisi empunya. Senyum dan tawa menyertai dalam desahan penuh nikmat dari Boboiboy. Ia menciumi Fang dan membubuhi leher serta pundak yang terbuka dengan _kissmark_. Kacamata yang nampak mengganggu dilepas olehnya lalu diletakkan diatas nakas.

Tangan mungil Boboiboy menangkup wajah Fang lalu membawanya kedalam ciuman dalam. Lidah saling bertaut dan dihujani _saliva_. Bergelut diatas dan dibawah membawa Boboiboy terbang. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, "bagaimana bisa kupu-kupu masuk kedalam tubuhku?"

Diantara desahan dan pangutan, kejantanan Boboiboy diremas dan dikocok pelan. Membuat empunya mengerang seraya terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Semburan cairan putih menyembur telak ke gaun tipis. Fang menggigit pundak yang terbalut kain tebal. Seraya menggeram, cairannya sendiri meledak didalam diri sang kekasih hingga empunya berteriak meyerukan nama sang _seme_.

Boboiboy memeluk erat Fang. Tubuhnya yang terasa belum lelah kembali digerakkan dengan liar, membuat Fang kembali bangun.

Dengan memeluk seperti koala, Fang membawa Boboiboy kembali kekasur. Tubuhnya dibalik dengan kejantanan yang masih menancap dalam. Posisi menungging yang merupakan pose favoritnya dilakukan. Dengan kaki berlutut, ia terus menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga kasur berdecit kecil.

Seraya menghiasi pinggang Boboiboy yang bersih, ia mengucapkan nama sang kekasih berkali-kali.

"Boboiboy…boboiboy…"

"Ah! Fang! Terus! Engghhh. Lebih cepaaat!"

.

Fang mengerjapkan matanya perlahan ketika cahaya matahari menyusup. Jarinya memijit batang hidung karena lelah. Matanya menggerling kesamping, menemukan Boboiboy yang tengah memeluk tubuh telanjangnya—Tunggu. Fang terkejut.

"Aku…telanjang?"

Fang menutup wajahnya yang mendadak memerah. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya lupa akan kegiatan mereka semalam suntuk.

"Fang…? Engh…"

Boboiboy mengerang. Ia mengucek matanya lalu merapatkan selimut pada tubuhnya. Ketika manik madu terbuka dan sadar sempurna, ia hanya tersenyum kaku menemukan kenyataan bahwa ia sekamar dengan Fang dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Tiga ronde. Semalam. Aku bahkan hampir lupa dengan tugas-tugasku karenamu," ujar Fang tenang.

Boboiboy menatap Fang tidak percaya. "Sungguh? Aku tidak sadar."

Jari menyentil dahi yang tertutup poni. "Kau hanya pura-pura lupa. Jelas-jelas kau yang minta."

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil ketika pergerakan yang ia lakukan membuat kulitnya langsung besentuhan dengan kulit Fang.

"Tidak apa. Aku senang bisa satu selimut denganmu."

Fang memeluk Boboiboy kemudian. Menciumi wajahnya dengan penuh kasih dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah kekasihnya.

"Kita harus sering-sering sekamar. Akan menyenangkan."

Boboiboy balas memeluk. Senyumnya pudar ketika benda panjang yang lemas ia sentuh dengan pahanya. Warna merah perlahan menjalar melalui pipinya. Ia menunduk dalam.

"Apa sekarang sudah terlalu siang untuk _morning sex_?"

.

Woi ngakak saya bikin apaan coba.

Tadinya emang gamau bikin yang episode terakhir. Tapi foto-foto bbb terlalu manis. Saya hanya berteori saja pada foto dia yang nunjuk planet hehe.

Yah pokoknya segini aja. Saya lagi bikin fic baru. Yang ini jadi fic selingan aja lah ya. Jari gua gatel mau ngetik harem Fang.

Oke sip makasi yang uda baca.

.

omake

Fang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk terlilit di pinggangnya. Ia keluar kamar Boboiboy tanpa takut ketahuan orang lain untuk mengambil pakaiannya dikeranjang yang ia ingat diletakkan Ying disamping pintu.

Matanya membelalak ketika gitar akustik terletak diatas tumpukan baju ungu. Setelah memasukkan kedalam kamar, ia menemukan secarik kertas yang dibubuhi tulisan tangan kakaknya.

'Aku menemukan gitar ini. Kupikir ini akan menghilangkan stressmu. Sudah lama kau tidak bermain gitar.'

Fang tersenyum kecil. Celana panjang dan _boxer_ ia kenakan lalu ia duduk dipinggir kasur dengan gitar dipelukannya.

Jarinya mulai memetik kasar, mengetes senar dengan memainkan lagu Canon Rock. Alunan gitar mulai mengisi ruangan Boboiboy. Empunya kamar yang baru selesai mandi langsung mengambil posisi duduk disamping Fang.

Jari Fang kembali mencari _chord_ dan mulai memetik. Suara lantunan senar yang menenangkan mulai menggema. Boboiboy menerawang lalu menerka.

"Fur Elise?"

"Iya."

"Fang, _with or without_ punya U2 dong."

Fang bergumam kecil. Jarinya kemudian mencari _chord_ dan mulai memetik dengan halus. Seraya bersenandung, Boboiboy mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan mulai merekam.

"Tidak mau main, Boboiboy?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak terima kasih. Kau mainkan untukku saja."

"Mau _request_ apa setelah ini?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Sudah dengar lagu Never Enough _soundtrack_ nya The Greatest Showman?"

"Ah sudah. Terdengar sedikit klasik."

"Sentuhan orkestra indah Boboiboy."

Tangannya kemudian kembali memetik. " _I'm trying to hold my breath. Let this stay this way. Can't let this moment end."_

"Tentu saja takkan kubiarkan berakhir, Fang."

Fang tersenyum. Dengan jari yang terus bergerak, senandung lagu ia lantunkan. Kunci-kunci ia ganti, disesuaikan dengan suaranya yang tenor.

Boboiboy menatap wajah sang kekasih tanpa kacamata. Pemikirannya terlontar begitu saja.

"Fang hanya…milikku."


	8. chapter 8: gerhana

Solar begitu terang. Menyilaukan dan menerangi. Menghangatkan tiap individu yang ada. Menyerang dengan sinarnya yang memukau. Begitu indah.

Bayangan merupakan bagian dari kegelapan. Bagian dari warna hitam dan ungu. Mencekam dan mematikan. Membawa teror bagi malam.

Solar dan Bayangan adalah bagian yang saling bertolak belakang, namun mereka saling melengkapi. Tidak akan ada bayangan tanpa cahaya dan tak akan ada kehidupan tanpa bayangan.

Akan ada saatnya ketika cahaya dan bayangan bersatu. Mereka akan bersinar merah dengan caranya sendiri. Penyatuan yang tidak bisa dielak itu tak lain adalah gerhana.

Cemburu: Gerhana

Terinspirasi setelah semalaman liatin gerhana sampe mata perih.

Lebih fokus pada Solar dan Bayangan tahap 2nya Fang.

A lil' bit KaiFang.

Fang mengingat ketika ia berdiri tepat dibelakang Petir yang tengah menahan serangan Vargoba. Ia berdecak kagum, menyadari betapa terangnya Boboiboy dibalut kuasa Petir sementara dia diselimuti kegelapan.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. Ia bisa yakin betapa luar biasanya mereka berdua ketika mereka berdiri berdampingan menahan Vargoba.

Ia tertawa. Membayangkan cahaya dan bayangan yang selalu ada. Saling melengkapi. Ia bangga dan bersyukur pada Ochobot yang memberinya kuasa bayang—sehingga ia bisa nampak begitu kontras saat bersama dengan Boboiboynya.

"Fang, jangan melamun."

Ia menoleh, mendapati cahayanya berdiri dihadapannya. Memberi sorot mata khawatir pada teman semasa kecilnya.

"Aku tidak melamun."

Fang menatap lagi langit bertabur bintang. Bahunya yang tertutup jubah disentuh oleh Boboiboy.

"Besok subuh ada gerhana bulan."

"Oh ya?"

"Apa akan kelihatan dari sini?"

"Tidak. Gerhana Bulan hanya bisa dilihat dari Bumi. Gunakan otakmu sedikit."

Boboiboy menjitak kepala Fang pelan. "Ayo ke Bumi."

"Kau ingin menonton Gerhana?"

"Ini akan jadi gerhana yang paling lama, begitu kata artikel. Aku tidak mau melewatkannya."

"Bukan karena kau rindu pada Atok hm?"

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis. "Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak rindu."

"Beritahu teman-temanmu dan Ochobot. Kalau sudah mau jalan panggil saja aku. Aku akan menyusul."

Fang bangkit dari duduknya. Memberi ciuman dikening Boboiboy kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Kenapa, Boboiboy? Kau tidak mau sendirian?"

"Eum. Jarang-jarang 'kan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu."

Fang mendengus geli. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi, Boboiboy. Sore ini juga kita ke Bumi. Tidurlah dan persiapkan dirimu."

Boboiboy memeluk Fang dengan wajah cemberut. Wajahnya disembunyikan didada bidang yang terbungkus turtle neck hangat dan lembut.

"Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain malam nanti."

"Apa itu, Boboiboy?"

"Pelukan hangat saat gerhana hehe."

Fang menangkup wajah Boboiboy dengan tangan terbalut sarung tangannya. "Kau akan mendapatkan itu nanti."

"Eumhh."

.

Fang duduk dikursi kerjanya sambil membereskan seluruh berkas yang telah ia selesaikan. Maniknya menggerling kearah jendela besar. Matahari nampak begitu terik. Bersinar dan cukup terang untuk menerangi ruang kerjanya di Markas Tempur-A.

Pintu mendadak terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemberontak legendaris yang memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama dengannya.

"Selamat siang, Kapten," sapa Fang seraya memberi salam TAPOPS.

"Siang, Pang."

Kaizo menarik kursi lalu duduk didepan adiknya. Melempar senyum miring khasnya sambil meletakkan pegangan pedangnya diatas meja.

"Quality time, Pang. Nikmati lah."

Fang tertawa kecil lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk.

"Mana es krimku, Bang."

Kaizo melempar sebuah kotak pada adiknya. Manik Fang mengerjap perlahan. Senyum manis langsung terulas ketika membuka kotak yang berisi es krim tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Bang Kassim."

Pria dewasa dihadapannya berkedut kesal. Tangan terbalut sarung tangannya menjitak keras Fang. Menguceknya hingga Fang hanya bisa meringis.

"Aw! Bang—sorry!"

Tangan Kaizo berpindah, ia mengelus pipi Fang yang tidak sechubby dulu kala adiknya berteriak dengan girang—merengek minta dibelikan es krim.

"Aku benar-benar sudah terlalu keras padamu. Kau sekarang kurus."

Manik merah Fang melebar. "Sudah terlambat bagi Abang untuk meminta maaf."

"Benarkah? Jangan buat aku jadi tambah menyesal."

Fang menarik tangan Kaizo menjauhi dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak kurus, aku punya otot. Dulu memang sangat menyakitkan. Kau tahu...aku ditinggal di Bumi sendirian."

"Demi melindungimu, Pang. Kau tahu itu." Tubuh terbalut jaket disandarkan dengan nyaman. Kaki bersilang dan manik merah menatap lurus. Kedua tangan bersidekap didepan dada—oh, sangat angkuh.

"Yah. Aku baru tahu saat kau membawaku ke TAPOPS. Miris sekali."

"Meski pun begitu, kau sangat menikmati waktumu disana 'kan?"

Fang menggerlingkan manik merahnya kelangit-langit. "Setelah aku bertemu Boboiboy tepatnya. Dia…membuat hidupku lebih berwarna."

"Aku tidak tahu kau terjebak romansa sejak kecil. Kukira hanya saat ini," ujar Kaizo disertai senyum jahil.

Rona merah melingkupi wajah tampan Fang. "Tidak seperti itu! Aku benar-benar mengerti perasaanku…eum, mungkin pada saat kau bilang kau mau datang."

"Tentu saja. Bocah sepertimu mengerti apa."

"Aku galau habis-habisan tahu!"

"Buang masa lalu itu, Pang. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Kita sudah mendiskusikan itu dari lama."

"Huh." Satu suap es krim masuk ke mulutnya. "Apa pendapatmu soal Boboiboy?"

Kaizo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mendadak sekali. Kau mau minta restu?"

"Sudah ah! Jawab saja."

"Dia nampak manis sekali. Seperti dirimu saat kecil. Boleh kubilang tampan. Ah, aku paling suka mode Halilintarnya."

"Kau hanya ingin beradu pedang dengannya, huh?"

"Yah. Meski pun pedangnya garing sekali. Mudah patah." Kaizo mengulas senyum tipis. "Tapi dia nampak seperti…cahayamu."

Fang menghentikan makan es krimnya. Ia menatap wajah kakaknya yang melembut.

"Selama di TAPOPS, kamu hanya membicarakan Boboiboy. Mengatakan betapa menyebalkan atau betapa manisnya dia. Menceritakan tiap masa yang kau habiskan dengannya."

Kaizo menatap Fang lembut. "Dia menerangi hidupmu yang hampa 'kan. Tiap kesempatan yang kau punya kau pergunakan dengan baik. Berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Berusaha menjaganya. Berusaha…menjaga cahaya itu agar tidak pudar."

"Abang…"

"Pang, aku bukan cahayamu lagi. Kau tidak pernah menganggapku penuntun hidupmu sejak kau bertemu bocah itu."

Kaizo menarik tubuh Fang dalam pelukan hangat. "Pang, cahayamu adalah Boboiboy. Cahayamu…bahkan mempunyai kuasa Solar."

Sang kapten merenggangkan pelukannya. Menatap manik merah adiknya yang selalu nampak antusias.

"Pang. Kalian seperti suda ditakdirkan…kau tahu, saat aku melihat Boboiboy Solar, aku teringat akan kuasa bayangmu. Kalian benar-benar melengkapi. Cahaya dan bayangan adalah satu. Tak bisa dipisahkan oleh apa pun."

Fang perlahan mengulas senyum miris. "Tapi cahaya yang terlalu kuat akan menghapuskan bayangan, Bang. Itu yang terjadi pada Boboiboy Cahaya maupun Solar. Egoismenya sangat tinggi. Cahaya tidak ingin dibantu siapa pun, dia merasa dia lah yang paling kuat—memang kenyataannya begitu, tapi bukankah itu keterlaluan saat kekasihnya ingin membantu tapi ditolak."

"Cahaya yang kuat mungkin akan menghapuskan bayangan, tapi cahaya akan melemah dan akan membutuhkan bayangan kembali. Itu yang terjadi pada kalian sekarang."

Ciuman lembut penuh kasih diberikan Kaizo. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada sang adik. Fang memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menolak membalas namun meresapinya perlahan.

Kedua belah bibir terpisah. "Jangan biarkan siapapun tahu." Jari kelingking disodorkan.

Fang mengangguk. "Rahasia Abang Kassim dan Pang." Lalu dua jari kelingking saling terpaut.

Tawa pecah dari mulut Kaizo. Ia mengacak rambut ungu Fang gemas. "Aku merasa seperti pengidap bro-con sekarang!"

.

Fang masuk begitu saja ke kamar Boboiboy ketika jam Bumi menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Ochobot tidak disana dan Boboiboy tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Hendak berbalik, tangannya mendadak digenggam oleh tangan dingin.

Sebelah alis ungu Fang naik. "Baru selesai mandi?"

"Hemmhh."

Pintu ditutup rapat kemudian. Ia duduk dikursi empuk seraya menatap kekasihnya yang telanjang. Bulir-bulir air tersapu oleh handuk hijau pucat. Fang menahan nafsunya mati-matian. Punggung bersih dan bokong bulat itu benar-benar memancing singanya.

"Kalau kau tidak berniat untuk ditiduri lebih baik cepat pakai bajumu, Boboiboy. Portal akan dibuka sebentar lagi."

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak tahu betapa penatnya tubuhku ini?"

Fang bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk Boboiboy dari belakang. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan mengambil alih handuk lalu dengan cekatan mengeringkan rambut hitam lembut.

Tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit, menciumi bahu Boboiboy yang lembab seraya mengeringkan tubuh didepannya. Bibir mungil megucurkan desahan kala tangan iseng meremas bokongnya. Fang hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menjauhi Boboiboy. Memberikan set pakaian favorit Boboiboy dan membiarkannya memakai sendiri.

Setelah menyisir rambut dan memakai topi, Boboiboy menggandeng Fang mesra. Mengajaknya menuju ruang transportasi dimana teman-teman seperjuangannya telah menunggu.

Senyum dan tawa hangat menyambut kedatangan Fang dan Boboiboy. Ochobot bersiap, menyilangkan tangannya sambil berteriak keras.

"Kuasa Teleportasi!"

Seluruh geng Boboiboy memberi salam TAPOPS pada para petinggi. Setelah masuk kedalam pesawat angkasa mereka, mereka duduk dengan tenang. Membiarkan Papa Zola menyetir dengan diiringi senandung lagu.

.

"Tok Aba~!" teriakan manja dari Boboiboy dan Ochobot menyambut Tok Aba. Atok tertawa bahagia, memeluk cucu dan robot kesayangannya.

"Sudah lama Atok tidak ketemu kalian. Bagaimana perjalanan kalian? Apa kalian bertarung?"

Boboiboy tersenyum kikuk. "Ti-Tidak. Kami hanya mencari power sphera dan mengamankannya. Ya 'kan Yaya?"

Mengerti apa yang ingin ditutupi oleh Boboiboy, Yaya maju kedepan dan salim pada Tok Aba. "Tentu saja. Petualangan kami sangat menyenangkan."

"Kenapa pulang? Mendadak sekali?"

"Malam ni ada Gerhana Bulan, Tok. Kitaorang nak tengok je," jawab Ying. Ia duduk santai pada bangku yang kosong.

"Dey. Aku sih mau ketemu sama Ayahku. Kangen lah."

"Alah. Kau tak mau lihat Bulan ke? Akan jadi yang paling lama sepanjang abad ni la."

Gopal mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Yaya. "Aku nak makan nasi lemak. Nanti malam aku nyusul."

"Hehe…Terbaik lah."

Perbincangan ringan terjadi antara Fang dan Tok Aba. Boboiboy dan Ochobot sendiri langsung sibuk membereskan kedai.

Peluh yang terus menetes serta tubuh yang masih belum benar-benar pulih diabaikan Boboiboy. Dia dengan telaten merapikan gelas dan piring. Bungkus-bungkus coklat disimpannya dengan benar. Tiap sampah yang bertebaran ia pungut dan buang sementara Ochobot melap meja serta kedai hingga mengkilap.

"Yey! Sudah selesai!" seru Ochobot. Boboiboy berhigh five dengan Ochobot lalu tertawa lepas.

"Sudah lama tidak kerja begini. Terbaiik!"

Fang tersenyum tipis. "Sudah selesai, hm?"

"Sudah. Ayo pulang, Tok."

Tok Aba naik ke motornya dimana kedai portablenya sudah dikecilkan oleh Ochobot. Setelah memakai helm, ia melambai kecil pada Boboiboy.

"Kau pulanglah bersama Fang. Atok dan Ochobot pulang dulu."

"Eh? Kenapa pula?"

"Atok tak ada cukup makanan lah. Kau jajan sama Fang saja. Sampai jumpa."

"Assalamualaikum, tok."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Manik madu Boboiboy dengan jeli menatap kepergian Atoknya. Tepukan pelan dirasakan dibahunya. Ia menoleh, menemukan wajah Fang yang dihiasi senyum tipis.

"Mau ke rumahku dulu? Aku tidak bisa berkeliaran dengan pakaian seperti ini 'kan?"

Ajakan Fang disambut anggukan dari Boboiboy. Kedua tangan tidak saling menggenggam, tapi dua hati saling berdampingan. Memberi kehangatan meski hanya dengan kekasih disampingnya.

Fang merogoh tas abunya, mencari kunci untuk kemudian membuka pintu rumah berwarna abu dengan nuansa modern yang kental. Rumah dua lantai itu nampak kosong dan kotor perabotnya. Fang menghela nafas pelan, berdiri ditengah ruang tamu dengan tangan yang mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Minggir Boboiboy. Aku mau membersihkan rumah dulu."

"Eh? Sendirian?"

Fang tersenyum. "Kau jangan meremehkan adik dari Abang Kassim~."

Suara khas yang dibuat-buat pada pengucapan Abang Kassim membuat Boboiboy tertawa. Ia mundur sambil terus menahan diri untuk tidak mengakak. Memerhatikan Fang dari pintu.

"Jari jemari bayang!"

Jari-jari bayang bermunculan dari bawah kakinya. Dengan sigap jari-jari itu mengambil peralatan untuk menyapu dan mengepel. Tangan Fang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengontrol bayangan yang ia buat untuk membersihkan rumah dan perabotannya yang kotor.

Boboiboy berdecak kagum. Ia mengingat masa lalu dimana dia harus berpecah dulu untuk membersihkan rumah. Pemuda manis itu merona, bangga pada kekasihnya yang dapat mengatur bayangan yang banyak itu sendirian.

Boboiboy membalikkan tubuh, melangkahkan kakinya menuju warung terdekat, membeli beberapa hal untuk dinikmati bersama Fang kemudian.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Fang menghempaskan tubuh diatas sofa panjang. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap Boboiboy yang berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya dan pergi menuju dapur.

"Mau apa, Boboiboy? Dapurku kosong."

"Aku sudah beli. Mana mungkin ada makanan dirumah yang sudah ditinggal pergi selama bertahun-tahun."

Fang bergumam pelan. "Ah, kalau aku meninggalkanmu lagi, apa kau akan berdebu juga, Boboiboy?"

Suara panci yang dibanting ke kabinet membuat mulut Fang bungkam. Ia bangkit dari sofanya untuk kemudian naik ke lantai 2.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, ya."

Fang masuk ke kamarnya. Nuansa ungu dan merah begitu melekat. Lemari dua pintu dibukanya, maniknya memilah pakaian yang pantas dipakainya.

"Ah, apa masih muat, ya?"

Pemuda berkaca mata itu keluar untuk mengambil kotak kosong. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan pakaian yang sudah kekecilan kedalam kotak itu. Kardus itu ditutup lalu diletakkan disamping lemari.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika menemukan beberapa helai pakaian yang dulu sempat ia beli ketika pergi berkunjung ke Bumi untuk bermain bola. Seragam bola warna ungunya terlihat, membawa ingatan tentang Ezra yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

Yah, Fang tidak bermaksud menduakan Boboiboy. Tapi dia benar-benar mirip duo FangBoi. Andai saja Ezra lahir saat FangBoi sudah legal, jadi bisa diadopsi. Apalagi selera kacamtanya boleh juga.

Ia mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Jubah digantung ditiangnya, turtle neck dan celananya dilempar masuk ke keranjang baju sementara tas abunya diletakkan diatas kasur. Tank top hitam dipakainya. Tubuhnya lalu dibalut sweater biru navy dengan tulisan TOKYO dibagian dada.

Celana denim biru muda membalut kaki jenjangnya. Kacamata canggih dilepas, diletakkan diatas rak khusus berisi kacamata yang modelnya tidak jauh-jauh amat—koleksinya yang berbagai bentuk ada di rumahnya di kampung halaman.

Sebuah kacamata lebar dengan frame tipis berwarna merah menjadi pilihan. Dipakai dengan bangga didepan cermin. Senyum penuh kesombongan menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menyibak rambutnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Boboiboy tengah duduk di sofa dengan tenang ketika Fang turun. Pemuda manis itu menyesap kopi hitam perlahan. Manik madunya menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan berita mengenai gerhana.

"Duduklah dulu. Sudah kubuatkan kopi," ujar Boboiboy.

Fang menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa hitam elegan. Kopi pahit diseruput.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kota, Boboiboy? Makan disalah satu restoran tidak terdengar buruk 'kan?"

"Restoran? Aku tidak mau menghamburkan uangku begitu saja."

Fang mendengus. "Kali ini saja. Aku yang traktir."

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita ke kota, tapi aku mau jajanan biasa. Ayo ke pasar malam!"

Kedua alis saling bertaut. "Serius? Yasudah."

.

Fang dan Boboiboy berdiri diperon. Keduanya diam tanpa suara. Boboiboy mengganti pakaiannya dalam perjalanan, mampir ke rumah Tok Aba untuk mengganti kaus hitamnya menjadi kaus berwarna oren polos dan jaket orennya yang tergantikan oleh bomber hitam dengan list oren.

Kaki terbalut sneakers putih melangkah masuk kedalam kereta. Jari Fang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Boboiboy, menuntun sang kekasih masuk dengan aman.

Canda dan tawa mewarnai perjalanan mereka. Sampai dipasar malam, Boboiboy langsung menyerbu jajanan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Suap demi suap dihabiskan dengan lahap. Senyum mengembang diwajah masing-masing.

Boboiboy melirik Fang yang tengah menikmati sosisinya diam-diam. Memang perkara cinta itu sulit dijelaskan.

Waktu terus berlalu. Boboiboy kembali menarik Fang untuk pulang ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sampai di taman, mereka langsung disambut oleh teman-temannya.

"Woi! Lu orang lama banget," omel Ying.

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya. "Ah masa?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Gerhana sudah mau mulai."

Fang duduk santai dibawah pohon. Manik merahnya menatap bulan yang mulai memasuki penumbra. Yaya dan Ying berdiri didepan teleskop—dengan Ying yang bersiap dengan kameranya, merekam pergerakan bulan yang perlahan.

Ah, jangan tanya kemana Gopal, dia sudah tidur.

Boboiboy bangkit dari tempatnya, duduk disamping Fang ketika bulan makin tinggi. Ia memejamkan matanya yang letih menunggu gerhana total, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Fang.

"Bangunkan aku saat gerhananya total."

Permintaan Fang tidak dijawab dengan anggukan. Fang menarik dagu kekasihnya, membawanya dalam kecupan ringan.

"Kenapa kita tidak buat gerhana itu sendiri?"

"Eh? Bagaimana?"

"Kau adalah Cahaya dan aku adalah Bayangan. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Gerhana?"

Boboiboy mendengus. "Menggelikan. Sejak kapan kata-katamu jadi romantis begitu? Sungguh klise."

"Gerhana itu pada dasarnya adalah cahaya yang tertutupi oleh bayangan. Bulan berada pada satu garis lurus dengan Bumi ditengah. Cahaya yang harusnya didapatkan Bulan kemudian terhalang oleh Bumi. Bulan yang terus bergerak akhirnya sampai pada bayangan Bumi—itu disebut penumbra. Mereka bersatu hingga cahaya keemasan Bulan menghilang dan berganti dengan warna merah—blood moon."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Fang didengar dengan khidmat. Sebuah pertanyaan lolos, "Apa hubungannya dengan kita?"

"Kekuatan Cahayamu yang terang apabila bersatu dengan kuasa bayangku akan menjadi gerhana. Perpaduan warna yang indah."

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya. "Begitu ilmiah ya.."

"Iya. Maka dari itu, kau dan aku bukanlah bertolak belakang, tapi kau dan aku adalah satu."

.

Yoyoyo. Jadi ini buru-buru bikinnya. Bagian pasar malam alurnya dipercepat—dipisah dan akan dimasukkan ke chapter berikutnya. Tapi jangan ditunggu ya.

.

OMAKE

Fang kembali mencium Boboiboy. Lidah mereka saling bertaut dan berdansa. Menikmati tiap pangutan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Alunan tangan Fang yang mengerayangi tubuh berbalut kaus disambut dengan erangan manis nan basah. Boboiboy melepas ciuman mereka, menatap kekasihnya yang mengulas senyum sensual.

"Bagaimana? Mau membuat gerhana sendiri?"

Boboiboy mengangkat tangan dengan jam kuasanya. Lambang bintang muncul, cahaya kuning keemasan menyelimuti tubuhnya kemudian.

Fang menatap tidak percaya pada Boboiboy. Pakainnya yang tadi berwarna gelap berubah menjadi terang. Bomber hitamnya berubah menjadi putih, list dilengannya berubah menjadi warna kuning keorenan. Jangan lupakan topinya yang jadi sedikit miring kedepan.

Oh. Boboiboy Cahaya sudah muncul rupanya.

"Nah, Cahaya sudah datang. Mana Bayanganku?" tanya Cahaya sambil bersidekap dada.

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Cahaya menukikkan alisnya. "Kau tahu dengan jelas kalau aku tidak mau tidak dituruti. Cepat masuk ke tahap duamu. Aku tidak suka menunggu."

Pemuda berkacamata mendecih. "Egois seperti kemarin, huh?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu tapi—tapi kau tahu kalau aku belum bisa menemukan cara untuk mengatasi keegoisanku ini 'kan?"

Mendengar itu langsung membuat Fang menyelimuti dirinya dengan bayangan. Tangannya menyentuh tanah, membuat dinding hitam yang tebal dengan lubang diatasnya—untuk melihat gerhana tentunya.

"Waw." Cahaya duduk dengan kaki menyilang. Senyum miringnya ditunjukkan dengan tatapan yang—ah, Fang benci itu.

"Makan aku, Tuan Serigala."

Fang memerangkap tubuh Cahaya. Menciumi pecahan Boboiboy itu dengan brutal. Tiap detik tanpa oksigen membuat Cahaya tersiksa—Ayolah, dia bukan Daun yang bisa menghasilkan oksigen.

Tangannya yang lebih besar mengerayangi tubuh mungil. Mencubit dan memilin putting merah muda dengan penuh nafsu.

Ciuman dilepas, Fang menyingkap kaus lalu menunduk untuk menciumi dada dihadapannya. Fang menggeram pelan, tangan terbalut sarung tangan putih oren meremas kejantanannya dibalik celana denim. Dengan nakal, Cahaya menurunkan resleting disusul boxer. Meremas kejantanan yang sudah tegang semenjak Cahaya menggodanya dengan gerakan anggun.

Celana putih dilucuti. Fang menggulum kejantanan Cahaya dengan cepat, merangsangnya hingga membawa pemuda itu menuju awan kebahagiaan. Cairan putih kental yang terus keluar diambilnya dengan jemari panjang, kemudian mulai memutari lubang mungil diantara celah bokong yang kenyal.

"Emhh. Fangg…Gerhananya sudah mau total. Aaah!"

Gerakan in out yang dilakukan cepat oleh Fang membuatnya hilang akal. Ia meracau tidak jelas. otaknya penuh dengan satu kalimat.

Aku ingin Fang. Aku ingin Fang. Aku ingin Fang. Aku ingin Fang. Aku ingin Fang. Aku ingin Fang. Aku ingin Fang. Aku ingin Fang.

Maniknya menatap ke langit yang mulai gelap. Ia mendesah pasrah ketika kepala kejantanan Fang mulai merobek selatan tubuhnya. Erangan lolos begitu saja. Bulan mulai menggelap. Detik demi detik ia nikmati dengan tubuh yang naik turun dengan brutal.

Fang mencium tengkuknya, memberi tanda pada tulang selangkanya. Bulan mulai memerah. Warna hitam berganti dengan merah darah—persis seperti manik Fang yang menggoda. Cahaya menundukkan wajahnya, menatap Fang yang setengah wajahnya tertutup bayangan.

Elusan pelan dirasakan dipipi Fang yang dihiasi taring. Mata merah menyalanya membelalak ketika Cahaya memeluknya erat, menghentikan kegiatan sexnya sambil meresapi gelapnya langit gerhana.

Fang kembali bergerak ketika Cahaya mengangkat pinggulnya. Tangannya meremas dan mengocok milik sang kekasih, menggodanya agar bisa keluar bersamaan. Tepat ketika menit terakhir blood moon, air mani mereka keluar bersamaan.

Cahaya dan kegelapan ditubuh kedua insan itu bersatu. Tubuh mereka diselimuti warna merah darah dengan gradiasi hitam. Cahaya berdecak kagum, mengerti kenapa Fang begitu suka menyebut penyatuan dan gerhana disaat yang bersamaan.

Warna merah itu mulai meredup kala pelukan dilepas. Fang kembali pada dirinya yang asal, menangkup pipi Cahaya yang lebih tirus dari Boboiboy lainnya. Ciuman lembut didaratkan pada topi dengan lambang elemen Cahaya. Menyalurkan kasih yang begitu mendalam pada malam itu.

"Percayalah. Penyatuan kita bukanlah kebetulan."


	9. Chapter 9: Pasar Malam

Kerlap kerlip pasar malam menghiasi penglihatannya. Cahaya warna-warni memantul melalui kacamatanya. Sejauh mata memandang, makanan dan berbagai barang tertata rapi dan apik.

Gandengannya pada Boboiboy membuat beberapa orang menatap mereka bingung, tapi setelah melihat sikap kekanakan Boboiboy, gumaman lolos begitu saja.

"Ah, adiknya toh."

Fang tertawa kecil, mengikuti Boboiboy yang asyik makan roti cane dengan belepotan. Senyum sumringah dan rona merah yang terukir di wajahnya membuat Fang terpana.

Sekali lagi, Fang jatuh cinta pada Boboiboy yang memancarkan cahaya.

Cemburu: Pasar Malam

Lanjutan dari Gerhana

Ku cinta FangBoi selalu.

/KC3hJFvQv3A **silahkan copy link** _ **youtube**_ **ini terlebih dahulu**. Dengarkan lagu ini seraya membaca chapter ini. Kalau sulit, cari di _google_ acoustic flamenco guitar. Klik video yang kedua, yang nama channelnya Je Pousse Un Cri. Terima kasih.

Kalau tidak bisa ditemukan, silahkan cari secara acak _acoustic flamenco guitar_ di _youtube_. Nanti juga ketemu wkwk.

Fang berdiri sambil melumerkan gula kapas dimulutnya. Gumpalan berwarna merah muda dipegangnya dengan pasrah. Manik merahnya menatap Boboiboy yang dengan antusias memperhatikan gerakan berputar pada alat pemintal gula-gula kapas.

Lembaran ringgit diserahkan pada sang penjual. Recehan kembalian dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Fang meratapi dompet, yang tadinya _full_ oleh lembaran kertas, perlahan berubah menjadi koin-koin yang bunyinya _krincing krincing_.

Bangku panjang dianggap Fang sebagai destinasi terakhirnya. Setelah makan banyak sekali makanan berat, Fang berharap gulali ini akan jadi yang terakhir.

"Ini makanan terakhirmu 'kan, Boboiboy?"

Gerakan mulut Boboiboy melemah. "Hmm. Entahlah. Aku masih lapar."

Fang membatu. " _Please_ , Boboiboy. Kamu yang langsing _body goals_ ini mau dirusak dalam satu malam?"

"Eh? Bokongku saja sudah kau rusak dari kapan tahu."

Rona merah langsung menjalar. "Jangan melenceng. Aku tidak mau badanku yang _sexy_ ini kendor juga."

"Huh. Kalau gitu pulang saja sana. Aku tidak memerlukanmu lagi."

"Astaga. Apa-apaan sih."

Rengekan Fang diabaikannya. Manik madunya menatap permainan anak-anak didepannya. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap dada, menabahkan diri agar tidak tergoda dan ikut masuk ke komedi putar yang sepertinya dia sudah tidak muat.

"Apa tidak ada permainan yang bisa ku mainkan ya?"

Fang mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau mau main apa memang? Naik biang lala saja mau?"

Binar dimata Boboiboy membuat hati Fang menghangat. Senyum lebar dan anggukan antusias membawa sang kekasih terbang ke awan—untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ayo ke sana! Eh-?"

"Baksooo! Baksooo!"

Boboiboy meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Fang menepuk jidatnya. _Gulali aja belom selse. Uda mau yang lain,_ batinnya.

"Baksonya 2 ya, Bang."

"Siap, Dek!"

Boboiboy mencium pipi Fang kala Abang Bakso mulai menuangkan kuah ke mangkuk. Ucapan terima kasih yang tersirat itu membuat Fang gemas. Pipi gembil dicubitnya pelan.

"Aw! Aw! Lepasin, ih!"

"Siapa suruh lucu."

"Nih, dek."

"Terima kasih, Bang."

.

Boboiboy berjalan dengan tenang sambil memegangi perutnya yang membuncit. Daftar olah raga yang harus dilakukannya besok dianggapnya angin lalu.

"Boboiboy. Ingat ya. Besok saat kau bangun, mau itu siang atau sore, kau harus langsung _jogging_. Kira-kira 30 menit saja. Setelah itu lakukan _plank, sit up, back up,_ dan _push up_. Selama 15 menit, oke?".

"Hush hush. Aku sedang bahagia, nih. Jangan dibikin kesal."

"Ini demi perutmu yang mirip wanita hamil, Boboiboy."

Manik madu mendelik. "Tidak. Tunggu sudah di Markas saja. Selama di Bumi aku mau senang-senang."

"Kau tidak akan diizinkan untuk berlatih disana. Kapten Kaizo akan memarahiku nanti."

"Bawel…"

Fang menghela nafas berat. "Aku ke toilet sebentar. Kau tunggu disini ya."

"Tidak. Nanti ketemu di biang lala saja."

"Ngambek nih?"

"Ngambek ndasmu."

"He—Hei!"

Kaki berbalut _sneakers_ putih Boboiboy berlari begitu saja. Fang mengacak rambut ungunya, menggigit bibir bawah cemas lalu dengan tergesa-gesa mencari toilet terdekat.

Senyum lemah ia ulas ketika selesai buang hajat. Manik merahnya menjamah lautan manusia, mencari keberadaan sang kekasih _fulffy_.

Saku celana ia rogoh, _smartphone_ nya tidak ada. Umpatan demi umpatan terucap kala ingat _smartphone_ nya ia berikan pada Boboiboy di perjalanan tadi.

Ia berjalan pelan, mencari kekasihnya yang harusnya tidak susah—mengingat Boboiboy masih memakai topi dinosaurusnya.

Helaan nafas kasar lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Sepuluh menit telah terlewati dan ia masih belum menemukan sang kekasih. Bangku taman samping pengamen jalanan jadi tempatnya beristirahat, merenungi kemana Boboiboy akan pergi.

"Galau, dek?" tanya sang pengamen.

Fang melirik pemuda tinggi itu. "Lagi nyari orang, Bang."

"Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagiii. Aku tenggelam, dalam lautan luka dalaaam. Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Aku tanpamu, butiran debuu."

Nyanyian yang sengaja dibuat sendu itu membuat telinga Fang meradang. Ia mendelik tajam. Cengiran tak berdosa diulas begitu saja. Rambut biru tuanya bergerak pelan seiring tawa yang lolos.

"Jangan gitu dong, dek. Sini Abang bantu cariin. _Betewe_ Abang bukan pengamen. Cuma iseng nyanyi aja."

"Huh. Dasar om pedo."

Manik _aquamarine_ pemuda itu terbelelak. "Enak saja! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang gak punya sopan santun."

Fang mendengus. Ia tertegun kala melihat gitar yang dipeluk sang pemuda asing. Bohlam lampu menyala diatas kepalanya.

"Ah, Bang. Boleh pinjam gitarnya?"

Pemuda itu sontak mundur beberapa langkah sambil memeluk erat gitar yang memiliki ukiran rumit.

"Ayolah, Bang. Temanku pasti nyaut kalau dia mendengar permainan gitar."

"Mana mungkin bisa. Disini banyak yang main gitar kau tahu."

"Aku punya satu lagu yang tidak mungkin dimainkan disini. Boleh, Bang?"

Alis biru naik sebelah. Ia menatap tertarik pada Fang. "Lagu apa?"

Senyum miring diulas. "Aku hanya ingin memainkan _flamenco_ saja."

"Wah. Kau serius?"

"Itu seleranya dulu. Sekarang sih _alternative rock_. Tapi aku tidak punya _bass_."

Pemuda asing tertawa. "Temanmu itu siapa sih? Seleranya benar-benar waw."

"Dia? Dia pemain _bass_."

Gitar Spanyol yang _sexy_ dipindah tangankan. Fang mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mulai mengetes senar. Tangan berbalutsarung tangan _fingerless_ nya mulai memetik.

Manik biru sang pemuda asing terbelalak. Petikan gitar yang terlihat sulit itu dilakukan dengan lincah. Ia mendecak kagum, mengingat masa mudanya ketika ia mati-matian belajar teknik itu.

Petikan gitarnya membuat para pengunjung pasar malam mendekat. Ia dengan risau memperhatikan pengunjung itu, mencari sang kekasih yang belum juga kembali.

.

Boboiboy mengunyah permen coklatnya dengan bahagia. Ia menatap ke sekeliling, satu per satu orang mulai bergerak ke satu titik.

Ia mengikuti dengan penasaran. Suara gitar mulai menyapa pendengarannya kala ia mendekat ke kerumunan manusia. Matanya terbelalak, petikan gitar khas yang sangat ia sukai setelah mendengar lulabi yang dinyanyikan Fang kala kecil.

Ia perlahan menerobos masuk ke kerumunan. Menyelipkan tubuh mungilnya diantara para dewasa yang menonton pertunjukkan gitar.

Manik madunya menatap Fang dihadapannya. Bibir mungilnya mengulas senyum tipis. Kekasih ungunya berdiri sambil bermain gitar. Mata merah dibalik kacamata menatap gusar kearah penonton.

"Fang!"

Seruan itu membawa Fang ke pemuda mungil yang berdiri di kerumunan sebelah kirinya. Senyum lebar ia ulas. Petikan gitarnya melemah. Cahayanya sudah datang, membawa sinar hangat untuk hatinya.

Senar kembali dipetik dengan semangat. Diiringi senyum lebar, pemuda asing disamping Fang mendadak menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Petikan lagu _flamenco_ yang khas dan enerjik membawa tubuh Boboiboy bergerak. Pinggul dan kakinya menghentak dengan penuh irama. Ia menutup setengah matanya, menatap sensual pada kekasihnya yang tengah menarik dirinya untuk menari.

Mendadak suara _flute_ dan harmonika datang. Diikuti dengan biola selanjutnya, Fang menunduk berterima kasih pada pemuda-pemuda asing yang ia asumsikan sebagai teman dari pemilik gitar Spanyol itu.

Kakinya mulai menghentak dengan irama. Ia bergerak seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Boboiboy. Kakinya terus melangkah, dua tangan naik keatas, membuat _bomber_ yang dikenakan Boboiboy ikut tertarik.

Tarian mereka berdua mulai mendapat sahutan dari para penonton. Sang pemilik gitar mengambil alih miliknya, melanjutkan lagu yang belum selesai dimainkan.

 _Sudah lama tidak melakukan pertunjukkan seperti ini_ , batinnya.

Gerakan pinggul Boboiboy dan hentakkan kaki Fang ditemani tepukan tangan. Ketukan yang dengan jelas terasa membuat Fang bergairah. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Boboiboy, satunya lagi menggenggam tangan kekasih erat. Membawanya kedalam tarian penuh makna dibawah purnama yang begitu indah.

Fang memutar tubuh Boboiboy, diulangi sang _hero_ kemudian. Mereka melangkah satu-dua satu-dua, mengangkat sebelah kaki mereka beriringan lalu merangkul pundak masing-masing.

Fang mengangkat tubuh ringan kekasihnya dua kali. Berputar dengan tangan kirinya yang memeluk punggung Boboiboy.

Tangan Boboiboy bergerak gemulai, jari dijentikkan dengan suara sepatu yang beradu dengan aspal. Gerakan kaki yang cepat membuat para penonton bersorak kagum. Kamera menyala dan merekam aksi yang sangat jarang terjadi itu.

Siulan dan sautan mengakhiri tarian _flamenco_ nya. Semua pemuda yang baru saja selesai dengan pertunjukkannya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Peluh membanjiri wajah dan tubuh Fang serta Boboiboy. Mereka tertawa bersama, berpelukan setelahnya.

"Hei, ini luar biasa!"

Tepukan hangat diterima Fang dibahunya. Ia menatap pemuda biru dibelakangnya. Senyum lebar terulas dengan polos, diikuti teman-temannya yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku pikir kami Cuma akan numpang makan. Ternyata tidak sia-sia kami membawa peralatan musik kami."

Fang tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga tidak menyangka. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

Usapan hangat dirasakan ditopi oren. Boboiboy mendongak, menemukan pemuda yang memeluk gitar tersenyum padanya. "Jangan jauh-jauh dari temanmu ini, ya. Dia main gitar untukmu."

Boboiboy mengulas senyum tipis. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Fang main gitar sembarangan lagi."

.

Aduh anjir capek ugha. Tadinya yang nari gamau dimasukkin kesini. Tapi yauda la ya. Kehabisan ide guawkkwkww.

Fic ini terasa sangat ngebut. Pertama kali publish itu bulan Juni. Sekarang baru 2 bulan, uda 9 chapter keketik. Bahagia banget gila.

Jujur aja, fandom ini bikin betah. Fic sy dr fandom KPOP aja terlantar, tapi yang ini semangat banget. Emang, fandom anak-anak itu enak. Gausah takut kapal karam, namanya juga buat anak-anak, pasti gabakal ada yang nikah—aminin aja, ya.

Oke lah, makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah baca. Juga 2 manusia yang rajin ngereview tiap chapter. Request masih dibuka kok. Bukan request dari episode juga boleh. Kasi tau aja mau kek gmana, tar gua ketik hehe.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!


	10. Chapter 10: Buku

Boboiboy menatap makan siangnya tanpa minat. Sendoknya mengaduk bubur ayam tanpa arah. Mencampurkan suwir-suwir ayam dengan seledri serta bubur kecap.

Gopal menelan habis makanannya, meminum segelas air lalu bersendawa bahagia. Matanya beralih kearah temannya.

"Kau kenapa, Boboiboy?"

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama kita tidak melihat Fang?"

Alis Gopal menukik tajam. " _Dey_ , mana aku tahu lah."

"Eleh…sudah 3 hari lah, nih."

"Hah? 3 hari katamu? Apa dia bertugas?"

"Tidak. Kurasa semua masalah TAPOPS sudah diselesaikan. Yah kecuali markas yang rusak."

"Hei, kau mau selidiki tidak?"

Boboiboy menegakkan tubuhnya. "Menyelidiki apa?"

"Penyebab Fang tidak keluar dari kamarnya."

"Apa itu boleh? Tidak sopan menguntit orang."

" _Dey,_ kau pacarnya atau bukan?"

Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Yasudah."

Cemburu: Buku

Tahu lah ya ini inspirasinya darimana.

 _May contain_ BoYa

"Hei, Ying," sapa Boboiboy.

Ying menoleh, mendapati temannya yang baru pulih itu berada di perpustakaan TEMPUR-A.

"Hai, Boboiboy. Badanmu sudah benar-benar sehat nih?"

Boboiboy menepuk dadanya dua kali. "Sudah sehat jiwa dan raga."

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Mau tanya boleh tidak?"

"Hei, Boboiboy! Lihat nih! Ada buku resep juga, lah! Pakai bahan masakan yang ada di planet-planet gak jelas," sahut Gopal dari salah satu rak buku.

Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya. "Ey…kita kesini mau cari Fang lah."

Ying menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Fang? Kalian nyari Fang?"

"Iya, Ying. Kau lihat tidak?"

Gadis berkacamata itu melepas bukunya lalu bergumam kecil. "Kurasa tidak…ah, terakhir aku melihatnya itu 3 hari yang lalu. Dia ke sini, tapi aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Buku-buku ini terlalu menarik untuk dibaca."

"Ehm…setelahnya benar-benar tidak lihat?"

"Tidak. Coba tanya Yaya. Siapa tahu dia lihat. Yaya sering berkeliling."

"Terima kasih, Ying! Gopaaaal! Ayo pergi."

Gopal berjalan pelan dengan gunungan buku ditangannya. Boboiboy menatap datar pada sohibnya yang satu itu. Menghampirinya lalu menarik telinga Gopal.

"Aduh! Boboiboy! Tunggu sebentar lah! Aku mau pinjam dulu!"

"Tidak. Kembalikan semua buku itu! Kita 'kan mau nyari Faaang."

Ying tertawa kecil. "Dengar lah tu, Gopal. Turuti saja lah. Nanti kau bisa baca buku itu seusai Fang ketemu."

"Tuh, denger!"

Gopal tersenyum. "Benar juga. Nanti pasti aku ditinggal."

"Iiihhh! Apalah kalian ini! Kalau tidak ikhlas aku sendiri saja." Boboiboy menghentakkan kakinya lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Gopal dengan gunungan bukunya.

"Tu-Tunggu Boboiboy!"

.

Yaya meletakkan kotak-kotak besar dipojok ruangan dengan kekuatan jam kuasanya. Mengusap peluh didahinya, ia kemudian turun dan duduk bersama alien lain yang merupakan pekerja dan kurir TAPOPS.

"Yaya!"

Gadis berkerudung itu menoleh. Senyum kecil mengembang menjadi lebar mendapati temannya datang berkunjung.

"Hai, Boboiboy. Apa kabar?"

"Baik kok. Kamu ngapain disini?"

"Bantu-bantu saja. Kebetulan mereka kekurangan orang."

"Udah selesai?"

"Udah. Eum, kamu perlu bantuan?" tanya Yaya seraya mencuri pandangan kearah Gopal yang asyik bercanda dengan para alien.

"Kamu liat Fang tidak?"

Senyum Yaya luntur seketika. Ia menatap kearah lain. "Entahlah. Sudah lama Fang tidak terlihat."

"Ah…begitu ya. Terima kasih, Yaya."

Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju Gopal. Yaya mengerutkan dahinya, tangannya perlahan bergerak, menahan pergelangan tangan Boboiboy.

"Eh? Yaya? Kenapa?"

"Eum, lebih bagus kalau kita cari Fang sama-sama. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo."

Yaya mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat. Terus mengikuti bayangan Boboiboy yang memanjang ke belakang dimana bayangan Gopal berada disamping kirinya. Manik teduhnya menyaratkan kesenduan. Menatap sepatu yang membalut kakinya.

"Bukan tentang apa yang kau lakukan atau apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi ini hanya tentang bagaimana bisa kau mencintainya ketika aku telah mencintaimu terlebih dahulu," gumam Yaya.

Boboiboy tertegun. Wajahnya mendingin dan ekspresinya mengeras. Ia terkejut. Gumaman yang harusnya tidak ia dengar masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

.

"Ayo kita mulai pencarian!" seru Gopal semangat.

"Kita berpencar saja, gimana?" usul Yaya.

"Aku…aku akan cari dimana ya?"

"Aku cari di dapur kau cari di gudang senjata!" Gopal berteriak dan langsung berlari ke arah dapur.

Boboiboy menganga. "Apa-apaan sih!"

"Hahaha. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya Gopal mencari di dapur. Siapa tahu Fang tengah membuat sesuatu disana."

"Tapi kan tidak adil kalau aku cari di gudang senjata!"

"Mungkin maksudnya pusat pelatihan."

"Oh, seperti tempat Fang dan Kapten Kaizo latihan di pesawatnya?"

"Eh…?"

"Yang ada di _instagram_ ku, loh."

"Ah…iya seperti itu. Mau ku temani mencari?"

"Katanya mau berpencar?"

"Kurasa kalau kau mencari sendiri akan lama."

"Tidak apa-apa." Boboiboy menunjukkan jam kuasanya. "Aku bisa berpecah. Boboiboy kuasa tiga!"

Yaya terkesiap. Petir, Angin, dan Tanah langsung muncul didepannya lengkap dengan senyuman menawan dari Tanah.

"Ayo mulai pencarian. Sampai jumpa, Yaya—EHH?! GOPAL?"

Gopal muncul dihadapan ketiga pecahan Boboiboy mendadak. Tangannya membawa beberapa lembar kertas kosong.

"Aku mendapat ide setelah melewati _laundry_. Kuasa pengubah molekul!"

Kertas-kertas ditangannya berubah menjadi jubah coklat dengan pola kotak-kotak. Lengkap dengan kaca pembesar ala detektif, pakaian itu disodorkannya pada Yaya dan Tanah.

"Apa ini?"

"Kita akan melakukan pencarian besar-besaran! Ayo para detektif, kita bekerja memecahkan kasus hilangnya Fang!"

Angin melompat seraya tertawa senang. "Apa kita akan memakai itu?!"

Petir mendengus. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Aduh..kalian ini…" Tanah tersenyum kikuk. "Kau mau menjadikan ini permainan, Gopal?"

"Kenapa tidak? Ayoooo!"

Yaya tertawa pelan. "Ayo, Boboiboy. Kita pakai juga."

Tanah menggeleng keras disertai wajah Petir yang berubah horor melihat jubah yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. Ayolah, hanya dengan menggunakan kekuatannya saja, ia bisa menemukan Fang. Dan—ehem, bisa menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja.

Petir tertawa nista dibalik wajah dinginnya. Dengan _power_ nya, ia bisa menghabiskan beronde-ronde tanpa kehabisan tenaga dan ia bisa memberikan servis lebih dibandingkan servis yang diberikan oleh Cahaya malam itu—oke, Petir mulai merasa panas.

Rona merah yang mulai menjalar membuat Tanah curiga. Ia menatap Petir intens cukup lama hingga Angin mendadak memeluknya dari belakang seraya memakaikan jubah.

"Angin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Memakaikanmu jubah. Tidak boleh?"

Ekspresi polos Angin membuat Petir tersadar. Ia menatap Angin marah ketika mendadak pundaknya sudah dibalut dengan jubah yang sama. Angin hanya menyengir polos dan kabur bersama pusaran anginnya.

Petir menggeram, melakukan gerakan kilat dan menyambar Angin dengan pedang petirnya. Tanah menepuk jidatnya, menghela nafas kasar sambil membanting kacamata hitam tidak berguna ke lantai dan berjalan mendahului Gopal.

"Woi, kalian ini apa-apaan sih. Jangan bertengkar," sela Yaya.

Petir mendengus tidak peduli, kembali menyerang Angin tanpa melihat kedatangan Tanah dengan wajah datar malasnya.

"Tanah pencengkram."

"Eits!" Angin menghindar dengan mudah sementara Petir hanya bisa menggeram kala tubuhnya hanya bisa terdiam kaku karena Tanah.

Pecahan Boboiboy yang mewarisi sifat asli Boboiboy menepuk kepala Petir. "Jangan membuat masalah. Sudah cukup dengan markas TAPOPS yang hancur berantakan karena si bungsu, aku tidak mau TEMPUR-A ikut-ikutan dirusak. Boboiboy akan stress."

"Tch."

Tanah mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Petir. "Setidaknya, kita bisa berlomba siapa yang akan menemukan Fang lebih dahulu. Ini permainan, yang menemukan jejak sampai Fang ketemu, dia yang menang. Hadiahnya, satu malam bersama Fang."

Petir menyeringai. "Kurasa aku bisa tahu dengan jelas siapa pemenangnya."

"Lihat saja dulu."

.

Tanah dan Petir hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengikuti Gopal yang terlampau antusias dan Yaya serta Angin yang sibuk menganalisa dari atas.

"Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda tempat ini pernah dilewati Fang," ujar Yaya.

"Kurasa itu hal yang tidak mungkin untuk Fang masuk ke ruang _laundry_ ," respon Petir.

"Tidak. Hal itu mungkin saja. Fang tidak mungkin meninggalkan pakaian kotornya begitu saja," sela Tanah.

Angin tertawa. "Kurasa Fang hanya menaruh pakaiannya di keranjang kotor. Ayo tanya petugas!"

Gopal berdeham—sok keren. "Permisi, Tuan. Apakah Fang pernah datang kemari?"

Petugas _laundry_ yang duduk dibelakang meja kasir mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh? Fang yang adiknya Kapten Kaizo?"

"Benar."

Petugas itu mengetikkan beberapa huruf di _keyboard_. "Eum…terakhir kali dia memberikan cucian itu 3 hari yang lalu."

Gopal dengan kacamata hitamnya menoleh secara dramatis. "Ini membuktikkan kalau Fang melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa memberikan cucian."

"Oh. Oh." Petugas itu menyela. "Dia belum mengambil cuciannya."

"Wah. Cucian?" Angin menatap antusias. "Dimana?"

"Kau mau mengambilnya?"

"Fang tidak hutang 'kan? Aku tidak punya uang untuk bayar soalnya."

Petugas itu tertawa. "Fang mana mungkin berhutang. Uangnya 'kan banyak."

Angin mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh ya?"

Petir mendeplak kepala belakang Angin. "Kau lupa ya, Fang pernah memberikan sekantung uang pada orang yang memalsukan _Power Sphera_?"

"Dia salah satu anak buah TAPOPS dengan gaji yang tertinggi. Biar kuberi tahu saja, kalau dia mau, dia bisa pergi setiap hari ke Planet Gamos untuk bersenang-senang."

"Tu-Tunggu. Planet apa itu?" tanya Tanah penasaran.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Itu planet yang—eh, aku lupa! Lebih baik aku ambilkan pakaian Fang!"

Tanah menatap kesal pada petugas yang pergi begitu saja. Petir hanya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dengan angkuh, tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi.

Petugas itu kembali beberapa saat kemudian. Angin dengan girang mengambil dan langsung membuka bungkusan pakaian itu. Beberapa _sweater_ dan kaus terlihat. Senyumnya makin mengembang ketika menemukan celana pendek—ralat, _boxer_ milik kekasihnya—sebentar, sebenarnya Fang itu kekasih siapa? Kan Boboiboy ada banyak—ralat lagi, milik kekasih mereka.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukaaaan!"

Petir hanya bisa menutup mulutnya masam sementara Tanah langsung menyambar kain yang selalu menutupi selangkangan sang kekasih.

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Tanah mengambil paksa kantung _laundry_ dan menutup rapat-rapat kantung itu.

"Jangan main-main dengan privasi Fang!"

"Yang privasi itu bukannya—piip—nya ya?"

Yaya menunduk malu mendengar pernyataan Angin yang super blak-blakkan. Gopal menjitak Angin keras dengan kayu yang ia ubah dari gulungan kertas HVS ditangannya.

"Ada Yaya tahu!"

"Iya ih, maaf."

Yaya tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kembali ke topik. Sepertinya Fang tengah mengasah kemampuannya," ujar Gopal sok misterius.

"Eh? Apakah dia berlatih?" tanya Yaya.

"Itu mungkin saja. Mengingat ini adalah markas Tempur, bisa saja dia berlatih bersama Abang yang mirip Ramen itu," ujar Angin.

Petir mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Ramen…?"

"Jangan pedulikan Angin, Petir. Gopal, kemana kita akan pergi selanjutnya?"

"Kita akan menuju…" Jeda sebentar. "Dapur."

 _Brak._

Oke. Boboiboy dan Yaya lelah.

.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup alot, akhirnya Gopal berhasil terseret menuju area latihan. Bunyi senjata api dan pedang yang beradu menggema diruang raksasa itu.

Angin berdecak kagum sementara Yaya menelan ludahnya gugup melihat para petarung handal yang bersatu dalam satu ruangan.

Sosok maskulin tertangkap indra penglihatan Petir. Kaizo mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, menyibak poninya yang badai dan basah. Tetes keringat turun melalui dahi dan lengan kekarnya yang tidak terbungkus apa pun. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang erat, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh.

Kaizo menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pria yang menjabat Kapten itu mendekati para manusia Bumi yang melongo tidak jelas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Yaya medongak gugup. "Halo, Kapten. Kami sedang mencari Fang."

Kaizo bersiul pelan melihat Petir dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Mencari kekasihnya siapa nih?"

Gopal tertawa hambar. "Mencari kekasihnya anak orang."

"Eits. Fang punya saya seorang."

Tanah mendelik tajam seketika sementara Angin menahan dirinya untuk tidak meghancurkan area latihan itu sekarang juga.

Petir maju selangkah, menjaga kembarannya untuk tetap berada pada status emosi yang terkendali.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Dimana Fang?"

Kaizo berkacak pinggang. "Menurutmu dimana? Kalau dia di sini, daritadi dia akan menemuimu. Kecuali dia sudah tidak menganggapmu kekasihnya lagi."

Menggeram marah, aliran listrik mulai menghinggapi jari lentiknya. "Kau cari ribut, ya?"

Kaizo menyibak poninya yang basah lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang tenaga. "Kenapa tidak?"

Para petarung handal yang sadar akan perubahan atmosfir melangkah mundur dan memberi ruang gerak. Kedua makhluk pengguna _power sphera_ mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

Tanah dan Angin duduk menepi. Dengan sikap angkuh nan bijaknya, Tanah membuat benteng disekitar mereka sebagai batasan.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Petir telah menjadi Halilintar dan menghilang entah kemana. Kaizo menyipitkan mata merahnya, menerka-nerka kemana Halilintar bersembunyi.

" _Shit_."

Satu pedang halilintar datang dari belakang, menyetrum lengan kirinya. Bersyukur karena masih sempat menghindar, Kaizo sontak membuat perisai tenaga yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Bola Tenaga!"

Awan bergerak berkumpul diruang latihan itu. Warna hitam dan abu-abu yang kontras membuat Kaizo menyipit tajam. Halilintar berada diatas awan itu, bersiap menurunkan hujan pedang halilintarnya yang mematikan.

"Hujan Halilintar."

Lengan kekar membentuk huruf X untuk menjaga tenaganya. Bola kuasanya mulai mengecil seiring dengan tumbukan energi listrik yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Heh. Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?"

Kaizo menyeringai. "Kau pikir kau menang dariku dulu karena kau sendirian?" Nafas dikeluarkan perlahan. "Serangan Tenaga!"

Kilatan cahaya dihindari dengan mudah. Awan yang dibentuk Halilintar hilang seketika. Ia mendecih kesal, mengeluarkan 2 pedang lalu bergerak mendekati Kaizo.

"Boboiboy!"

Teriakan Yaya seiring dengan serangan Kaizo pada punggung Halilintar. Gerakan yang sama-sama tida terlihat itu membuat semua orang terkesiap. Beberapa hanya mengagumi betapa lihainya Kaizo bermain dengan pedang tenaga.

Halilintar dan Kaizo beradu pedang. Dengan cepat Halilintar mengganti pedangnya yang patah oleh serangan Kaizo. Melihat tidak ada peluang untuk menyerang titik lemah, Kaizo mundur dan berdiri dibenteng yang membatasi mereka berdua dengan para penghuni ruangan.

"Kata-kataku benar, pedangmu lemah," ujar Kaizo sambil menyimpan pedangnya.

Kaizo melompat ke bawah begitu Halilintar kembali mendekat. Pedang yang tertancap dibenteng ditinggalkan Halilintar. Kaizo menendang tinggi—telak di perut Halilintar dan sukses membuat pemuda mungil itu terlontar.

Halilintar dengan gesit kembali ke tempat Kaizo berdiri dan membalasnya dengan tombak halilintar.

 _Tank top_ hitam dibuat robek dibagian pinggang. Yaya menutup mata dan wajahnya yang memerah. Berbalik dan memilih untuk melihat hasilnya saja.

"Mau ku buat telanjang juga, Halilintar?"

Halilintar membenarkan letak topinya yang tadi bergeser. "Tidak terima kasih."

Dua pedang merah menancap disisi kiri dan kanan Kaizo. Pemuda tampan itu menjilat bibir bawahnya seduktif sementara Halilintar menahan dirinya untuk berhenti membayangkan bahwa pria dibawahnya adalah Fang.

Bisikan pelan lolos. "Dinding tenaga."

 _Bruk._

Halilintar terpental jauh. Maniknya terpejam namun tubuhnya tetap bergerak untuk berdiri tegap. Hendak kembali menyerang, tanah pencengkram kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kapten berlebihan."

"Kau juga berlebihan, Boboiboy Tanah."

"Tidak ada kata berlebihan untuk melindungi bagian dari dirinya."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin kalian masih akan saling melindungi ketika Fang ada disini."

Tanah memalingkan wajahnya dan mengembalikan ruang latihan itu kembali ke sedia kala.

"Itu tidak penting."

Angin terbang dan berhenti tepat didepan Kaizo. "Kesini tidak membuahkan hasil juga. Tahu dimana Fang?"

Kaizo menggeleng. "Aku menghabiskan waktu berlatih dengan Ramen ini."

Halilintar yang telah kembali ke mode awal berjalan mendekat. "Pertarungan hari ini tidak akan jadi yang terakhir."

Terkekeh kecil, Kaizo menjawab, "Aku mengharapkan kelanjutan dari ini, Boboiboy. Dan disaat kita bertanding, kuharap kau sudah bertambah kuat."

.

"Adalah tidak mungkin Fang tidak makan. Bukan begitu, asisten Yaya?"

"Benar, Gopal. Fang pasti akan lapar dan mencari makan. Mari tanya pada para koki."

Tanah menepuk jidatnya melihat Yaya begitu mendalami perannya dan meladeni segala macam perkataan Gopal.

Begitu sampai didepan pintu ruang makan, pintu tidak berdosa ditendang Petir. Dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celana, Petir terlihat _swag_. Jangan lupa kacamata hitam yang bertengger dilidah topinya.

Wajah asam dan garang ditunjukkannya. Para penghuni kantin langsung menelan makanannya susah payah.

"Eh…? Kamu Petir yang waktu itu bikin kue lebaran 'kan?" tanya salah satu alien yang kebetulan mengenalnya ketika lebaran kemarin.

"Pfft—Kue!" Angin menahan tawanya susah payah. Iya berjalan girang menuju dapur saat merasakan tatapan mematikan dari Petir.

"Yah, gagal _swag_ ," sindir Tanah.

"Tch. Setidaknya aku tidak munafik seperti dirimu."

Dengan manik madunya Tanah mendelik, menyebarkan aura persaingan tidak penting.

"Eitsss! Kalian ni mau nyari Fang atau bertengkar." Gopal berjalan diantara mereka. "Awas, Tuan Detektif dan asistennya mau lewat."

Yaya mengendikkan bahunya seraya mengulas senyum manis.

"Ayo, cepat."

Gopal naik ke salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Wahai para penikmat makanan! Saya detektif Gopal tengah menyelidiki suatu kasus, harap semua menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Para alien mengangguk.

"Pertanyaan pertama, apa kalian melihat Fang yang pakaiannya ungu semua?"

Para alien menggeleng.

"Kedua, kapan terakhir kali kalian melihat Fang? Apa itu 3 hari yang lalu?"

Hening sekitar 4 detik, para alien mengangguk.

"Apa ada yang mendapat pesanan Fang untuk dibawa ke suatu tempat?"

Anggukan didapatkan. Salah satu dari mereka berseru, "Ke kamarnya!"

Tanah tersenyum sumringah. "Ayo ke kamar Fang!"

"Ssst. Jangan terburu-buru. Masih ada yang inign aku tanyakan!"

Para alien kembali terdiam untuk waktu yang lama.

"Apa kalian punya makanan lebih? Aku lapar, la."

 _Bruk._

 _Oh, syiet. Tobatlah, Gopal._

.

Angin iseng menyelinap ke dapur kala Gopal menikmati makan siangnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya—meski tidak semanis Daun.

"Boboiboy? Kamu gaboleh disini, nak," ujar salah satu koki.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, tidak boleh saja."

Angin menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kalau gitu bodoamat."

Sambil melenggang masuk kearah kompor, Angin mencomot beberapa makanan yang tersaji dinampan yang siap ditaruh di depan.

"Aduh, nak. Kalau mau nanti ambil didepan saja, jangan disini."

Angin cuek saja, setiap teguran dianggap angin lalu. Manik madunya menangkap sebuah makanan panjang yang mirip lobak merah. Senyum manis terulas, diambilnya makanan itu lalu ia mendekati kepala koki.

"Pakcik, boleh saya minta?"

"Eh? Mau buat apa?"

"Mau bikin donat. Siapa tahu bisa."

"Aish. Kamu bisa?"

"Bisa dong!"— _kalau buat Fang apa sih yang gak bisa. Aku belajar bikin donat juga buat Fang kok,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Angin tersenyum manis, menatap bahan-bahan donatnya dengan senang hati.

.

Gopal duduk didepan Papa Zola dengan ekspresi serius.

"Papa ada _tengok_ Fang _ke tak_?" tanya Yaya.

"Kebenaran… _tengok_ Fang 3 hari yang lalu _je._ Selepas itu, tak _tengok_ lah tu."

"Eih? Lihat dimana papa?"

"Didepan perpustakaan. Tanya kucing kebenaran saja kalau tak percaya."

"Perpustakaan? Sedang apa ya?" gumam Gopal.

Yaya menatap Gopal penasaran.

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Pasti meminjam buku…Ey, Papa. Papa lihat dia pinjam buku tidak?"

"PINJAM LAH TU!"

Yaya menghindari hujan lokal dengan gesit, meninggalkan Gopal yang sudah terguyur air.

"Papa yang tanda tangan kartu perpustakaan dia TAU?!"

"Eh? Papa yang jaga perpustakaan?"

Papa Zola menggeleng. "Ckckck. Sebenarnya…menjadi penjaga perpustakaan, adalah cita-cita Papa dari kecil."

Tanah memutar bola matanya. "Mulai lagi lah tu."

" _Ayo sebutkan cita-cita kalian."_

" _Saya mau jadi dokter, guru."_

" _Saya mau jadi pengacara."_

" _Saya mau jadi….penjaga perpustakaan. Saya akan menjaga buku…"_

"Dan saya akan memastikan buku dikembalikan kepada kebenaran!"

Yaya memijat pelipisnya. Berdiri dari duduknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Terima kasih, Papa. _Jum_ kita cari Fang di kamar dia. Pasti ada disana lah tu."

Manik Yaya menangkap sosok girang Angin. Sambil memeluk bungkusan berisi donat, Angin tersenyum sumringah.

"Apa yang kau buat, tu?" tanya Gopal.

"Ehehe…rahasia."

.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Fang, kelima manusia itu dikejutkan dengan gunungan buku yang nampak seperti buku loak dipasar buku bekas. Tanah menggeram dan menyatukan tubuh mereka paksa, menjadi Boboiboy yang utuh dan meninggalkan donat Angin tergeletak di lantai.

"Yaya kau tunggu disini. Gopal ayo kita masuk."

Perintah dengan nada dingin itu membuat Gopa merinding. Ia melepaskan segala perlengkapan detektif ditubuhnya dan mengikuti Boboiboy sementara Yaya memungut bungkusan donat.

Gunungan buku itu dibagi dua. Diangkat keluar kamar karena kebetulan Fang sedang tidak ada.

"Aku tidak menyangka Fang tidak keluar kamar hanya karena membaca buku untuk populer. Seberapa besar sih obsesinya pada popularitas. Aku tidak mengerti lagi," oceh Boboiboy.

Manik madunya menangkap sosok Yaya yang murung sambil memegang kantung. Dahi Boboiboy mengeryit dalam, mendekati Yaya dan meletakkan buku sampah itu disampingnya.

"Ada apa, Yaya?"

Gadis berkerudung itu mendongak. "Ti-Tidak…"

"Jangan mengelak. Ada masalah apa?" Boboiboy melirik kantung ditangan Yaya. "Apa itu?"

"Eh? Ini donatmu."

"Donat? Apa yang kulakukan tadi ya?"

"Kau…tidak ingat?"

"Kau tahu sendiri ingatanku buruk kalau sudah berpecah, Yaya."

"Kau membuat donat ini. Untuk Fang."

Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Benarkah? Ah, untukmu saja, Yaya. Fang ampas. Dia membaca buku dan melupakanku."

Yaya mendadak tersengguk. Menahan tangisannya sebisa mungkin.

"EH? EHH? Kenapa?"

"Bo-Boboi..boy jahat!"

"Hah?"

"Kau…memberikan donat ini padaku karena Fang tidak membutuhkannya 'kan?"

"Maksudmu apa, Yaya?"

"Kau memberikan apa yang kau buat karena kau kesal. Tapi kau tidak bisa memberikan dirimu sendiri meski kau kesal ditinggal oleh Fang!"

Boboiboy mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. "Bicara yang jelas, Yaya."

"Aku tidak menginginkan donat ini! Aku tidak menginginkan perjalanan detektif ini! Aku tidak menginginkan Fang ditemukan! Bahkan aku berharap Fang menghilang dari dunia ini. sehingga…sehingga kau bisa menjadi normal dan kembali lagi padaku!"

Boboiboy terkesiap. Ia menampik kasar tangan Yaya yang berusaha menyentuhnya dan membuat gadis baik itu menangis keras.

"Ma-Maaf…"

"Tidak, Boboiboy….tidak…"

Yaya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyakitkan. Alisnya mengkerut dan air mata terus berjatuhan.

Boboiboy berusaha merangkul Yaya, namun ditepis olehnya begitu saja.

"Lepasin aku…aku jijik sama kamu. AKU JIJIK!"

Boboiboy berdiri kaku. Ia bingung apa ia harus mengejar atau tertawa. Ayolah, itu salah satu _scene_ dari sinetron tetangga. Ia menonton itu dikala sakit dan bosan dikamar.

Gopal sendiri sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Boboiboy memasang wajah masam dan beralih kearah Gopal.

"Em…Gopal."

Gopal menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Kenapa?"

Boboiboy menunjuk belakang Gopal dengan dagunya. Dengan senyum sombong Gopal menoleh, lalu tersenyum kaku setelahnya.

"Hai, Fang."

"Mau kau kemana kan bukuku?"

"Ehehehe. Mau kupinjam la..."

"Kembalikan."

Boboiboy cemberut dan menengahi dua insan tersebut.

"Siapa suruh gamau keluar kamar!"

Fang menoleh. "Kan aku belajar."

"Belajar untuk makin terobsesi untuk menjadi populer huh!"

"He-Hei. Kalau aku populer, nanti aku bisa-!"

"Gaada alasan! Pokoknya bukunya semua kusita!"

"..."

.

Setelah w lupa sama fic ini, akhirnya dapet ide wkwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkkwk.

Udah ah bodo. Yang penting update. Chap depan baru ngunu lagi ya.

.

Boboiboy memandang langit-langit kamarnya. "Fang."

"Apaan?"

"Planet Gamos itu apa?"

Fang sontak terbatuk. "Tahu darimana kamu?!"

"Dari tukang cuci."

"Ah. Begitu, ya."

"Katanya kalo kamu mau, kamu bisa tiap hari kesana. Emang disana ada apa?"

"Enak aja! Mana mau aku ke sana! Kan disini uda ada Boboiboy!"

"Emang disitu ada apa?"

Fang berdeham. "Banyak cewek cantiknya."

Seketika Boboiboy masam.

DITUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA CHAPTER DEPAN!


	11. Chapter 11: tsundere

Boboiboy menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Jadi Planet Gamos itu apa?"

"Banyak cewek cantiknya, Boboiboy. Tapi kamu masih jadi nomor satu kok buat orang tercantik di dunia."

"Bohong! Kamu sering ke sana ya?!"

Fang tertawa keras. "Enak saja! Bisa lihat kamu tiap hari aja udah syukur."

"Huh."

"Ngambeknya gak guna." Fang mencubit pipi gembil Boboiboy dan menggoyangkannya. "Jangan marah lagi, yaaa."

"Buat apa marah sama kamu? Gak guna!"

Pipi _chubby_ ditepuk layaknya anak kecil. Fang mencium Boboiboy bertubi-tubi. "Kamu mau apa bilang aja. Nanti aku beliin."

"Gak usah! Udah-udah! Jangan cium lagi. Kamu kira aku anak kecil?!"

"Emang anak kecil 'kan?"

Boboiboy menggeram kesal. Ia berusaha menahan amarah yang bergejolak dihatinya. Sudah cukup dia menahan rindu 3 hari tidak bertemu karena Fang selingkuh dengan buku tidak berguna, sekarang ia dikatai anak kecil.

"Mau berantem?"

Fang tertawa keras mendengarnya lalu melepas jubah ungu—rempongnya—. Seraya mengambil kuda-kuda, tangannya mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam keunguan.

Manik coklat Boboiboy berubah menjadi merah. Boboiboy Halilintar ikut mengambil kuda-kuda dengan sebuah pedang ditangan kanannya.

Bayangan hitam membentuk pedang bayangan. Halilintar membelalak, menatap Fang yang kini nampak gagah dengan pedangnya.

" _Copy-cat!_ " seru Halilintar.

"Enak saja. Aku hanya tidak mau dikatai pecundang kalau mainnya jauh-jauh. Terlalu…um, terlihat seperti aku selalu menghindar. Sesekali pertandingan jarak dekat tidak masalah 'kan?"

Halilintar mendengus. "Mau bagaimana pun kau juga pasti kalah."

Serangan langsung dilancarkan Halilintar. Ia berusaha menyerang leher Fang namun pedang bayang dengan tangkas menahan serangannya.

Gerakan kilat yang nyaris tak terlihat hampir membuat Fang terkecoh. Ia hanya berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan sambil terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Tombak Halilintar!"

Manik Fang terbelalak. Ia dengan cepat mengubah pedang bayangnya menjadi perisai dan menangkas tombak beraliran listrik. Satu tombak dilancarkan lagi. Perisai Fang retak dan tombak itu mengenai perut Fang telak.

Fang membelalak namun menyeringai kemudian. Tubuhnya menghilang dan menyisakan aura hitam keunguan.

Halilintar terkejut. Ia membalikkan badan dan menemukan Fang berdiri dibelakangnya hendak menusuknya dengan cara yang sama. Pemuda bertopi hitam merah itu mendecih dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Manik merah kembali membelalak. Fang bergerak mengikuti bayangannya—oke sekarang Halilintar mulai panik akan kemampuan gila Fang yang ia tidak tahu.

Melihat kekasih yang tengah marah menunjukkan ekspresi lucu, Fang menyempatkan diri merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil _smartphone_.

' _ckrek'_

Halilintar menggeram. Berusaha menggapai _smartphone_ yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Terkadang Hali sedih. Sol sepatu sudah tebal tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengejar ketertinggalan tingginya dengan Fang.

Cemberut, Halilintar mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menusuk-nusuk perut Fang dengan ujungnya. Awalnya terasa sedikit geli, tapi lama-lama Fang mulai mengaduh tidak jelas hingga _RIP_ tak bernyawa.

"Huh lagian iseng!"

Halilintar mengambil alih _smartphone_ ungu. Amarah makin jadi ketika _password_ terpasang digaleri yang isinya entah apa.

"Faaaaang! _Password_ nya apa?!"

Alien berkacamata memalingkan wajahnya. Tergeletak pasrah dan enggan menatap Halilintar yang tega menyetrumnya.

"Gak guna!" Halilintar melempar _smartphone_ Fang keujung ruangan. Kaki berbalut sepatu hitam menendang-nendang tubuh Fang. Berusaha membangunkan alien tidak jelas itu.

"Hei, bangun!"

"Apaan, sih?"

"Bangun!"

"Mauan."

"Ya mau lah. Cepetan bangun. Kamarnya jadi berantakan."

"Bawel."

"Biasanya kan bukan aku juga yang suka bersih-bersih."

"Panggil Abang Kassim aja."

"Nanti kalo Kapten Kaizo marah, marahnya ke kamu ya."

Fang menghela nafas kasar dan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap langit-langit dan bermandikan cahaya. Senyum kecil diulas.

"Ngeliat lampu keinget Solar."

"Apa?!"

"Idih kok sewot?"

"Keceplosan maaf."

"Cemburu ya sama Solar?"

"Sembarangan."

"Idih keliatan banget cemburunya. Udah ngaku aja."

Halilintar menarik topi hitam merahnya turun menutupi setengah wajahnya. Semburat merah jelas terlihat. Fang tersenyum geli dan menoel kaki Hali.

"Apa?"

"Aku sayang kamu."

Halilintar membalikkan badannya. "Gombal."

Fang menarik tangan Halilintar hingga pemuda bernuansa hitam merah itu jatuh keatas tubuhnya. Halilintar mengerjap, menatap pacar dari pemilik asli tubuh Boboiboy lekat.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Kau begitu cantik."

Halilintar mendecih. "Apa kau mengatakan itu juga pada Solar, huh?"

Fang menyeringai. "Kubilang apa, kau memang cemburu dengan pecahan bungsumu."

"Aku tidak sudi iri padanya."

"Memangnya kenapa kau bilang aku pernah bicara pada Solar?"

"Kau bahkan meminta Boboiboy untuk berubah menjadi Solar!"

"Masa' sih?"

Halilintar mengeluarkan percikan listrik dari jari-jarinya, menyetrum leher Fang dan membuat empunya mengeryit dalam untuk menahan sakit yang diderita.

"Aku baru tahu ada proses _kissmark_ pake setrum-setruman."

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam memukul dada bidang Fang. Halilintar menduduki perut Fang, menatapnya rendah.

"Heh. Pikiran dan mulutmu sama menjijikkannya."

"Wajahmu membohongimu. Pipimu merah tuh."

Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya. "Berisik."

Tangan Fang memegang pinggang pemuda diatasnya. Mengelusnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau berusaha menggodaku? Aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak semurah itu. Itu yang ingin kau katakan 'kan?"

"Berisik."

"Membungkuklah."

Pemuda bertopi menolak. Ia tetap duduk angkuh diatas perut rata Fang seraya melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Fang tidak menyerah. Ia mendorong Halilintar hingga ia meluncur dari perut keatas paha—oh jangan lupa sensasi sentuhan bokong empuk yang melewati kebanggaannya.

Dua bibir saling melumat. Halilintar sempat menolak tapi sentuhan lidah Fang pada rongga mulutnya membuatnya bergetar. Bulu kuduk Halilintar berdiri. Ini sentuhan pertama Fang pada tubuhnya—dalam wujud Halilintar maksudnya.

Tiap kali lidah Fang bersentuhan dengan milik Halilintar, ia tersetrum. Fang menggila, sensasi baru itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Tautan dilepas, Fang menatap Hali dalam. "Apa kau akan menyetrumku juga kalau aku memasukimu?"

Halilintar menarik nafas dalam. "Jangan mimpi."

Fang memeluk pinggang Halilintar erat. Giginya menggigit leher jenjang. Erangan lolos dari bibir Halilintar. Pemuda berkacamata menyeringai dalam hati, yakin bahwa ia telah menang dalam meluluhkan kekerasan hati Halilintar.

"LEPASKAN!"

"Kau yakin bukan ini yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Engh. Bukan!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Taufan yang mau!"

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau?"

"Kenapa aku harus mau?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau cemburu pada Solar karena aku pernah bercinta dengannya 'kan?"

Halilintar tertegun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, memamerkan leher putih yang mulai memunculkan bercak merah.

"Minta kumakan beneran?"

"Sangat tidak adil ketika kau hanya bercinta dengan adik bungsu."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku pernah bercinta dengan yang lain saja."

"Karena itulah kami menginginkanmu—MAKSUDKU GEMPA DAN TAUFAN!"

"Bohong."

Resleting merah ditarik turun dan jaket dilepas. Halilintar hanya menggigit bibir merahnya sambil merasakan kausnya ditarik keatas. Tubuh polosnya terpampang dan ia tidak suka itu.

Dua puting merah muda dipilin. Bibir Fang mengerayangi pundak bersih. Gerakannya terhenti tepat ketika manik merahnya menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari tubuh pecahan kekasihnya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Fang seraya mengelus bekas luka di punggung Halilintar.

Hali berjengit mendapati tangan berbalut sarung tangan menyentuh area yang bahkan tidak berani ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Resiko pengguna kuasa petir."

Luka itu merambat mengikuti tulang belakangnya. Seperti cabang pohon yang penuh ranting dengan tengah punggungnya menjadi batang pohon. Fang merinding, membayangkan betapa sakitnya Petir ketika medapatkan luka seperti itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Entahlah. Aku memang sudah bersahabat dengan petir sejak pertama kali muncul 'kan. Bukan masalah besar bagiku."

"Berbaliklah."

Halilintar membalikkan tubuhnya santai. Membiarkan Fang mengeksplorasi punggung cacatnya.

"Seksi."

Manik merah menyala membelalak. Tubuh Halilintar mendadak tegak mendengar pujian kotor dari mulut Fang.

"Punggungku cacat dan kau bilang itu seksi?"

Bibir Fang membasahi bekas lukanya yang memerah.

"Ini seperti tato."

Halilintar diam-diam melirik Fang yang tengah menikmati punggungnya. Senyumnya terulas tipis, mendapati Fang begitu senang menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Boboiboy.

Jari tangan kanan Fang memlintir putting Halilintar sementara tangan kanannya merambat kedalam celana Hali dan meremas kejantanan yang terasa lebih besar dari milik Boboiboy.

"Beda Hali beda Boboiboy. Boboiboy tetap nomor satu."

"Maksudmu apa, hah?"

"Punya Boboiboy enak. Manis. Punyamu keknya pedas. Mulutmu saja pedas."

Halilintar mencubit tangan Fang yang berada didalam celananya. Dengan wajah cemberut, Halilintar bangkit berdiri dan menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada telanjang yang dua putingnya mengacung tegak.

"Putingnya masih sama sih. Sama-sama gemas. Sini kasih dedek susu dulu."

Halilintar dengan wajah memerahnya menendang perut Fang. Ia membungkuk dan mencari kaus serta jaketnya yang tadi dilepas Fang.

Fang menyerang dari bawah. Puting Halilintar diemutnya. Hali mendesah gila. Fang membawanya untuk berdiri tegak sementara Fang sibuk menikmati dada sang kekasih berelemen petir.

"Ah…eumh…Fang…"

"Begini saja suda mendesah."

Celana diturunkan bersama dengan celana dalam. Dibiarkannya menggantung dilutut lalu jari Fang tanpa apa-apa mulai masuk ke lubang manis diantara bokong bulat.

Halilintar membelalakkan matanya lebar. Sensasi terbakar langsung terasa dibokongnya. Ia menggeram dan menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Tangannya bertumpu pada dinding di depannya.

Fang berdiri dibelakang Halilintar, mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah keras dan besar. Cairan yang sudah terlanjur keluar dilumurkan pada kebanggaannya. Ia menyeringai sambil menatap punggung seksi Halilintar.

"Kau penasaran bagaimana rasanya dimasuki 'kan?"

"Ah…cepath…"

Fang tertawa meremehkan. Ujung kejantanannya ia masukkan kedalam lubang mungil yang terus berdenyut sejak Fang mengeluarkan jarinya.

Halilintar menggeram. Ia mencakar dinding besi sambil terus mendesah.

Belum sempat merasakan kepala kejantanannya, lubangnya harus kembali menutup karena Fang mengeluarkannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau bercinta denganku 'kan?"

Halilintar mendelik. "Selesaikan saja apa yang sudah kau mulai. Kau tidak lihat punyaku minta dimanjakan juga?"

"Kenapa tidak langsung minta dioral saja? Kau tidak perlu menyakiti bokong cantikmu itu."

"Berisik."

"Yasudah aku keluar saja, ya?"

Halilintar makin menungging. Punggungnya melengkung dan pinggulnya ia naikkan. Semburat merah ia sembunyikan sementara suara yang bergetar menjawab godaan Fang.

"Memangnya kau bisa keluar dengan kejantanan mengacung begitu? Aku ada untuk menyambutnya. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan, Fang."

Wajah Fang memerah seketika. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Jika Solar langsung memaksa, Halilintar memilih untuk membujuk.

"Kau sudah membuang harga dirimu?"

"Cepatlah."

Fang memasukkan miliknya perlahan. Menahan pinggang Halilintar yang bergetar karena air mata yang mengucur. Fang menatap punggung Halilintar yang naik turun dalam iba. Tapi apa boleh buat, sudah masuk toh.

"Tahan sedikit ya. Sakitnya tidak akan lama."

"Eungh."

Cemburu: _TSUNDERE_

 _Sorry for not updating this fic for a month_

 _Tsundere_ (n): sikap seseorang yang awalnya dingin atau kasar namun lama-lama menunjukkan sisi hangat dan manisnya. Intinya sih jual mahal, ya.

Fang berteriak keras sekali. Marah-marah dan menendang segala macam benda didekatnya.

Ia tidak sengaja lewat ketika Yaya tengah membuka instagram. Manik merahnya menyala tajam. Peringkat kepopuleran yang sudah ia harapkan ternyata tidak ia dapatkan.

"HALILINTAR SINI KAMU!"

Jangan lupakan acara berfoto yang dilakukan oleh Ochobot dan teman-temannya. Sungguh amat sangat menyebalkan. Halilintar muncul dengan wajah memerah—padahal pas _photoshoot_ sombongnya setengah mati. _B*ngs*t_ _memang_.

Wajah kesal Fang jadi _trending topic_. Jangan tanya Fang tahu darimana. Semua _story instagram_ membahas ekspresi menjijikkan Fang yang seperti meme kupu-kupu.

Usai berfoto, Fang pergi. Wajahnya masih masam dan senyumnya masih menekuk ke bawah. Semua ledekan ia abaikan begitu saja. _Tweet_ Boboiboy yang bertujuan untuk membuatnya senang ia anggap angin lalu.

Ayolah, terpaut beberapa _ranking_ dengan kakak sendiri tidak bisa ia banggakan. Bayangkan betapa jauhnya peringkat dia dengan sang kekasih.

Boboiboy yang berada dalam wujud Halilintar mendekat. Dengan senyum miringnya ia menyenggol pundak Fang.

Manik merah hanya melirik tidak peduli. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu merasakan kehadiran Halilintar disekelilingnya.

Halilintar tertegun cukup lama. Alisnya mengeryit tajam. Bola matanya bergulir mengikuti gerakan Fang kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Nafasnya tertahan, senyumnya mengendur dan hatinya terasa sesak.

"Apa ini namanya sakit hati?" Halilintar mendecih. "Kenapa harus aku?"

.

Fang mendengus kala makan siang. Boboiboy belum ia lihat lagi sejak saat itu. Ia hanya kesal pada hasil _voting_ dan bukan pada kekasih manisnya.

Hasil membaca buku tentang bagaimana menjadi populernya sia-sia. Ia menatap makanannya tidak minat. Semuanya terasa sama saja.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Fang keluar dari ruang makan. Melewati lorong demi lorong sambil mengira-ngira kemana Boboiboy bersembunyi.

Sosok bertopi hitam merah yang duduk diluar markas terlihat. Fang mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan membelokkan destinasinya.

"Kenapa duduk disini?"

"Kenapa harus aku yang juara pertama?"

"Kenapa kau banyak penggemar?"

"Kenapa harus aku yang punya banyak penggemar?" Halilintar memasang wajah masam.

"Syukur dong _famous_. Aku malah pengen banget dikenal banyak orang. Banyak yang muja…Aduh bahagia itu sederhana."

Halilintar menoleh. "Kenapa gak bikin _instagram_ aja Fang?"

"Emangnya Monsta mau kelola?"

Tawa kecil lolos. "Sedih banget sih, Fang."

"Hali kalau ketawa manis."

Pemuda bertopi itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Berisik."

Tangan Fang perlahan menyentuh bokong Halilintar. "Masih sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak selemah itu." Hali menoleh. "Bagaimana denganmu? Masih marah?"

"Tidak juga. Lagi pula kau tidak lihat fotonya dengan becus ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu tanganku coba ingat-ingat."

"Ya kau meniru _meme_ 'kan?"

"Kau tahu apa _text_ yang akan kumasukkan di foto itu kalau aku _memer_?"

"Pasti "Apakah ini kecurangan?" 'kan?"

"Bukan. Tapi," Fang mencium hidung Halilintar. "Apakah ini pintu menuju surga?" Lalu bokong kenyal diremas manja.

"ENYAH KAU, FANG!"

.

Maapkeun sudah sebulan ditelantarkan. Lomba saya numpuk jadi ga kepegang akun ff. Uda gitu file w keapus masa.

Yah intinya akhirnya w berhasil bikin fic pair elemental favorit saya.

Untuk baekgasme yang ngoceh bilang uda lupa sama ini satu fic, nih udah UP!

omake

Boboiboy mengeryitkan dahi sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Fang yang sudah siap dengan batang kebahagiaannya tertegun. "Boboiboy?"

"Iya. Emangnya siapa lagi?"

"Bukannya tadi Halilintar..."

"Lah kenapa? Ada apa sih?"

"Kamu lupa...?"

"Lupa apa?"

Fang menampar pipinya sendiri. "Oke ini beneran."

"Halilintar ngegodain kamu?"

"Kamu gak liat aku udah siap masukin kamu?"

"Oiya. Hehe."

"Yaudah sana make bajunya."

"Gapapa...lanjutin aja..."


	12. Chapter 12: elemental pt 1

Ketujuh pecahan itu pada dasarnya menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Mereka juga ingin disentuh. Mereka juga ingin dicintai tanpa diprioritaskan mana elemen yang lebih sulung dan mana yang bungsu.

Tiap hari yang dilewati dalam perpecahan adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Mereka bertujuh harus rela berbagi kekasih. Harus rela membagi kasih sayang sang penguasa bayang dalam lama yang berbeda pula.

Kalau ditanya siapa yang paling disayang, Fang pasti akan menjawab dengan senyum lembutnya,

"Aku sayang semuanya kok. Sama rata dan tidak pilih kasih."

Cemburu: elemental dan tempramental

Intinya mau ngegalau tapi gatau dimana.

 **Elemen pertama: Petir**

Petir menampik segala pikiran kotor yang mampir di otaknya kala ia melihat Fang berlarian di koridor hanya dengan celana joger dan _tank top_ hitam longgar. Ia menurunkan topinya—mengindari paparazi yang akan memotretnya dengan wajah memerah seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia berjalan santai menuju dapur dan sialnya kekasih bayangnya juga disana dengan segelas jus—entah itu buah apa—yang hampir habis.

Bibir seksi Fang menyuarakan siulan. "Mau kemana, sayang?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan yang menjijikkan itu. Sudah jelas ada di dapur, ngapain nanya lagi."

"Jutek amat, Boi."

Petir mendengus mendengar panggilan 'boi' diakhir kalimat. Tanpa memedulikan Fang yang berdiri didepan _counter_ dapur, ia duduk di bangku tinggi dan meminta segelas susu.

"Maaf ya aku lupa kalau ini petir."

"Memangnya aku bilang kalau aku tidak suka dengan panggilan 'boi'?"

"Kelihatan, tuh."

Petir memutar bola matanya dan tak sengaja melihat _tank top_ Fang yang terlalu rendah sampai dadanya terlihat.

"Ini nih yang kelihatan. Jadi cowok genit amat."

Dalam gerakan kilat Petir membenarkan lembaran kain tipis tersebut. Fang tersenyum manis, menggengam tangan Petir dan menciumnya.

" _Tsundere_ itu gaboleh sering-sering."

"Siapa juga sih yang _tsundere!_ Astaga gajelas amat dah." Petir menyambar gelas Fang dan mencium baunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jus kamu pake taneman yang bisa bikin halu ya?"

Fang menepuk jidatnya. "Petir yang halu. Nih minum nih."

Petir berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauhi gelas yang ia indikasi beracun. "Jangan-jangan dimasukin racun sama Cahaya!"

"Tuh 'kan cemburu lagi sama Cahaya. Gaboleh _suudzon_. Cobain aja dulu."

Petir turun dari bangkunya. Berlari mundur sambil menatap jijik pada gelas yang Fang pegang. Geram, Fang mengeluarkan jari bayang dan menahan tubuh Petir agar tetap berada di tempat.

"Cobain dulu aja."

Tubuh yang terperangkap membuat Petir tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Ia bersikukuh menutup mulutnya kala Fang berusaha memasukkan jus—yang benar-benar bersih tanpa racun.

"Cih." Fang meminum habis jus itu dan menyeringai kemudian. Petir mengeryitkan dahinya tidak mengerti sambil memerhatikan Fang yang terus berjalan mendekat.

"Hmmph!"

Ciuman kasar diberikan Fang. Tangannya merambat kearea privasi Petir hingga makhluk _tsundere_ satu itu membuka mulutnya.

Cairan asam nan manis masuk ke mulutnya. Menuruni tenggorokannya secara paksa setelah Fang dengan bejadnya mengerayangi tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Phuah! Fang apa-apaan, sih!"

Fang tertawa kecil dan menghapus jejak cairan di sudut bibir sang kekasih. "Ngebuktiin kalau aku gak lagi halusinasi."

Petir memajukan bibirnya sekian senti. Fang memeluk pemilik kuasa petir itu sambil membubuhi wajah manis nan galak dengan kecupan ringan sementara kekasih _tsundere_ nya berusaha menghilangkan rasa just tomat dari bibirnya.

"Astaga ini gak enak!"

"Jusnya?"

"Tomatnya!"

Fang mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Tomat 'kan enak."

"Aku gak suka sayur!"

"Sejak kapan tomat itu sayur?"

"Sayur kok! Jelas-jelas tomat sayur. Masak bareng kembang kol, kok!"

"Gausah ngegas, dong. Tapi bentuknya aja bulat dan berisi." Seringai kecil muncul dan tangan nakal Fang meremas bokong Petir pelan. "Kayak ini."

"Apa-apaan, sih. Lepas, ah. Penelitian sudah membuktikkan kalau tomat itu sayur!"

"Bodoamat pokoknya tomat itu buah."

Fang melepas pelukannya dan berdiri tegap di hadapan Petir yang cemberut dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Kalau yang ini sih tomat orang."

Petir memicingkan matanya tajam. "Bilang apa tadi?"

Ciuman mendarat di pipi hangat Petir. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku ke kamar dulu, ya. _Bye_."

Dengusan tajam terdengar. "Terus aku ditinggal?!"

"Maunya ditemenin?"

Petir memalingkan wajahnya. " _No need_."

 **Elemen kedua: Angin**

Setelah dibujuk habis-habisan oleh Angin, Fang berhasil terdampar di Bumi. Bersyukurlah Angin membawanya ke Kedai Tok Aba dan menyuguhkannya donat lobak merah tanpa sebab. Pecahan Boboiboy yang lain ada di rumah entah sedang apa. Tapi ia tidak peduli, teman kencannya hari ini adalah donat. Titik.

"Hehe…Apa kabar cucuku?"

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Boboiboy? Seperti yang sudah Atok lihat, _lah_."

Tok Aba tertawa kecil. "Bukan. Maksudnya kamu."

Manik merah mengerjap cepat. "A…aku? Cucu?"

"Ya kalau bukan cucu apa lagi. Mau Atok panggil menantu?"

Fang menunduk malu mendengarnya. "Yah…terserah, sih. Emangnya Atok setuju apa Boboiboy sama aku?"

"Sebenarnya gak rela juga, sih." Gelas dirapikan kembali ke tempatnya. "Dia kan cucu satu-satunya Atok. Udah gitu SMA belum tamat. Mana kamunya alien gak jelas."

"Wah saya tersinggung, nih, Tok."

"Jangan _baper_ dulu. Intinya Atok ga terima kamu apa-apain Boboiboy sebelum waktunya!"

Pemuda ungu itu tersenyum kecut sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. ' _Toh udah dijebol berkali-kali. Maafin ya,_ ' batinnya memohon maaf.

"Ngomong-ngomong Atok ga merasa tersinggung nih Boboiboy suka sama cowok?"

Tok Aba nampak berpikir. "Masalahnya Atok masi ngirain dia cewek, Fang."

"Bhak."

"Hehe…Gapapa asal Boboiboy bahagia, nama ganti jadi GiGirGirl juga tidak masalah."

Fang tersenyum manis pada Tok Aba yang mulai sibuk mengurus pesanan yang kembali datang.

Rambut ungunya bergerak mengikuti angin yang mendadak datang tidak beraturan. Pusaran angin terasa mendekat tiap detik. Fang menoleh dan mendapati Angin dengan cengira khasnya menatap jenaka pada sang pengendali bayang.

"Mau apa kamu?"

"Ehehe..mau jadi populer!"

Fang melongo. "Kenapa mendadak banget?"

Angin bertepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil. "Aku sudah kalah dari saudara-saudaraku! Aku berusaha menjadi pemenang di voting selanjutnya, nih!"

"Caranya gimana?"

"Aku tadi sudah tanya Cahaya. Pinjam topinya Petir juga sudah. Tapi katanya, yang paling mungkin adalah memakai _item_ orang populer."

"Lah katanya sudah pake topi Petir."

"Kan yang kemarin menang Halilintar."

"Oiya lupa. Jadi kamu mau aku bikin Halilintar keluar?"

Gelengan diterima Fang. "Aku mau…"

"Mau apa—Hey!"

"Mau kacamataaaaa!"

Aksi rebut-rebutan kacamata berteknologi terjadi. Angin tetap gigih berusaha mendapatkan kacamata Fang sampai harus menginjak-injak pundak Fang.

"Dapat! Pusaran angin!"

"Hey! Sini kamu! Elang bayang!"

Angin tertawa bahagia. Dipakainya kacamata Fang sampai kemudian berbagai macam tulisan muncul dari lensanya yang tidak ada plus minus apalagi silinder.

"Kembalikan!"

Angin membelalakan matanya. Tangan Fang hampir meraihnya jika saja ia tidak menambah kecepatan pusaran anginnya.

Manik madu meneliti tiap atap rumah yang ia lewati. Kala melihat atap merah rumah Atoknya, Angin langsung turun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"PETIR! CAHAYAAA!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Angin berdecak dan masuk lewat jendela kamarnya yang—lupa—ia kunci. Baru saja ingin menutup jendela, elang bayang datang menabraknya dengan horor.

 _Berasa di ambang kematian,_ guys.

"Sini kacamatanya!"

Angin mengaduh. Elang bayang sudah menghilang dan Fang dengan seenak jidat berdiri diatasnya—meski kakinya mengangkang, sih. Oh. Kakinya mengangkang. Pemandangan yang indah.

Angin memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibir yang cemberut. "Aku cuma mau jadi kayak kamu. Siapa tahu gantengnya nular."

"Ngaku kalo gak ganteng, nih?"

"Aku ngaku nih kalo aku manis!"

"Syukur…Masih ada yang waras ternyata."

"Dikira aku kayak yang lain apa. Masih sakit hati kalah _voting_ , nih."

Fang merampas kacamatanya dengan santai. "Dibanding kamu, aku lebih jauh lagi."

"Kamu 'kan populernya _bullshit_."

"Bilang apa tadi?"

"Omong kosong."

"Huh. Aku kalo kembali ke sekolah juga banyak yang jatuh cinta. Jangan cemburu aja."

Angin duduk bersila dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Aw-!"

"Apa? Mau protes?"

"Gajadi."

"Yang paling cocok sok imut emang cuma Daun. Gausah ikut-ikutan, deh."

"Bener apa kata Petir. Fang sukanya ngebanding-bandingin."

"Ya—aduh. Siapa juga yang maksa jadi populer?"

"Gaada hubungannya, ya."

"Daun lebih populer dari Angin."

"Siapa yang bilang?!"

"Cek _fanart_ dong."

"Aku juga banyak _fanart_ nya!"

"Hem. Bareng Yaya sih lebih tepatnya."

"Eh? Iya sih. Tapi itu 'kan Taufan."

"Apa bedanya Taufan sama Angin?"

"Ya jelas beda, lah. Kalo Angin sukanya sama Petir."

"Kalo Taufan sama Yaya gitu?"

"Enggaaaak! Nggak begitu."

"Terus sukanya sama Halilintar?"

Angin nampak berpikir keras lalu menatap Fang dengan mantap. "Baru inget kalo sukanya sama Fang."

"Lah tadi bilang suka sama Petir. Ngomong-ngomong kau blak-blakkan sekali, ya."

"Soalnya Monsta jarang keluarin aku."

Fang tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala Angin yang tertutup topi warna biru.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk semua elemen Boboiboy."

Angin menarik kerah jubah Fang—menarik wajah Fang mendekat lalu mencium bibir lembut Fang.

"Mau bagaimana pun kau masih pemuda yang dicintai oleh Boboiboy. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyukaimu?"

Fang menangkup wajah Angin yang lebih tirus dari Daun namun lebih berisi dari Petir.

"Dan bagaimana bisa aku tidak cemburu saat pecahan Boboiboy bilang dia suka sama Petir?"

"Gak mau komen soal Yaya?"

"Mau tapi gabisa. _Netizen_ maha benar. Bisa-bisa akunku dibanjiri _hate comment_ kayak akun rambuchan waktu dia _post_ soal FangBoi."

"Lah. Gausah dibahas-bahas dong. Aku aja gatau."

"Nih aku kasih tahu."

 **Elemen ketiga: Tanah**

Mama Tanah.

Jangan salahkan _fanartist_ untuk julukan satu itu. _He really a good Mama for 6 people in Boboiboy's body._ Tanah sudah cukup sabar diberi titel Mama oleh banyak _author_ Fanfiction dan para _fanartist_ di DevianArt mau pun Instagram—bahkan _official_ saja masih sebut-sebut Tanah di mini komiknya.

Mulai dari sendok sayur sampai celemek pink bermotif lope lope, Tanah sudah biasa. Tidak ada lagi helaan nafas kasar mau pun jeritan frustasi seperti saat pertama kali 'Mama Tanah' viral di media sosial—dia publik figur, wajar.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya juga sih. Lagipula dia senang menjadi orang yang dapat menjadi sandaran bagi pecahan lainnya. Menjadi otak dari segala strategi yang ada.

Tanah hari ini berada di rumah. Berdiri dibelakang kompor sambil membalik-balikkan mie goreng ala negara tetangga dengan api besar. Dengan lihai ia menjajal penggorengan dengan tangannya yang tidak dilindungi sarung tangan.

Bibirnya menyuarakan siulan pelan, memecah keheningan diantara desisan mie dengan suara gas yang terus mengeluarkan apinya—Tanah baru ingat adik kecilnya punya elemen api, harusnya ia tidak usah pakai tabung gas. Ia hanya membuang-buang uang Tok Aba.

Ia berbalik dan menemukan Fang berdiri bersandar pada dinding pembatas dapur dan ruang tamu. Tanah menghela nafas, mengabaikan keberadaan makhluk tidak jelas itu.

"Tidak menyapa?"

"Kau tidak melihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"Kulihat kau sudah selesai."

Ibu jari Tanah menunjuk wastafel. "Tuh masih numpuk."

Fang membuka lipatan tangan didepan dadanya dan berjalan masuk ke dapur. Menyempatkan diri mengambil satu mie untuk dicicipi lalu melepas sarung tangannya.

"Kau membantuku?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau memberiku makanan, Tanah."

"Bukan aku. Tapi Atok."

Dengan cekatan Fang mencuci penggorengan yang kotor dan berminyak dengan sabun. Bau jeruk nipis yang pekat menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Suara air yang beradu dengan penggorengan mengusik ketenangan.

Usai menata makanan Tanah berbalik. Bersandar pada meja makan sambil menatap Fang yang membantunya selayaknya seorang suami yang membantu sang istri—oh, kau menerima julukan Mama, huh?

Senyum kecil terulas. "Kukira anak dari pejabat tidak mau berurusan dengan masalah rumah tangga?"

"Kau tahu aku mengurus diriku sendiri selama di sini, Tanah."

"Tolong rapikan piring yang sudah kering. Aku ingin menyiapkan lalapan."

"Hm."

Tanah mengambil posisi disamping Fang yang tengah merapikan piring bersih. Air bersih mengalir mencuci sayur sawi segar.

"Kenapa tidak minta Air?"

Tanah mengeryitkan dahinya. "Ini air."

"A-I-R yang bisa ngomong dan hidup."

"Oh. Sudah RIP dari pertama kali sampai di sini."

"Eh? Ku lihat dia tidak ada di kamar?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu dia tidur dimana. Mungkin di halaman belakang."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi apatis?"

Tanah menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Entahlah. _Mood_ ku sering berubah seiring dengan komik mini yang aku baca."

"Aku mengerti hidupmu lumayan menyebalkan dengan _meme_ Mama Tanah dimana-mana."

"Bagaimana dengan _Little Must Protect Fang_ yang bertebaran di salah satu akun instagram _fanartist_?"

Fang tertawa kikuk. "Aku pura-pura tidak lihat."

Tanah menyenggol tubuh Fang dengan sengaja. "Adik kecilku yang manis. Memakai kostum penguin dan berteriak 'Abang~' kapan pun ia sedih."

Pemuda serba ungu mengeluarkan tangan bayang dan menahan tubuh Tanah agar tetap menempel padanya.

"Berisik."

"Tsk. Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau."

"Lepas sebelum aku mengeluarkan tanah pencengkram untuk membalasmu."

"Kau mau merusak rumah Tok Aba? Itu terserah, sih."

Tanah _speechless_. Ia hanya bisa cemberut seraya memerhatikan Fang meletakkan piring pada tempatnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong bukannya kau tidak suka sayuran?"

"Emangnya aku bilang ini buat aku?"

"Coba dulu baru tahu. Ini enak."

Fang mengambil sehelai sayur dan melipatnya kecil. Lipatan sayur itu ia tempelkan pada bibir Tanah yang tertutup rapat.

"Benar-benar tidak mau, ya?"

Tanah menggeleng.

"Hah…yasudah."

Terlepas dari kukungan membuat Tanah kembali bekerja. Fang berbalik dan pergi duduk di kursi meja makan seraya memainkan _game_ di _smartphone_.

"Petir, Cahaya atau aku?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Fang. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu juga?"

"Karena kau sudah melewati batas dengan mereka."

"Apakah salah?"

"Aku tahu mereka pecahan Boboiboy tapi aku juga!"

"Jangan _ngegas_."

"Maaf keceplosan."

"Kau juga mau disentuh?"

"Mau menghabiskan waktu saja sih sebenarnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku cinta kamu."

Fang tertawa. "Jijik."

Tanah melempar mangkuk plastik ke wastafel dengan kasar lalu menatap tajam Fang.

"Bercanda."

Tanah menghela nafas dengan senyum sekadarnya dan menyusun sayur diatas meja. Sarung tangan ungu tua diambil dari saku celemek merahnya. Tangan Fang diraihnya, diusap penuh sayang lalu dipakaikannya kembali sarung tangan.

"Istri yang luar biasa."

"Tidak. Aku bukan istrimu. Boboiboy yang milikmu. Bukan aku, atau Petir, atau Cahaya."

Tangan basah yang telaten menjaga elemen lain diciumnya. "Tapi kaulah yang mempresentasikan Boboiboy dalam hidupnya."

Tanah menahan getaran disuaranya. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan itu kalau ada yang lain disini."

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap mengatakan itu meski Petir siap menyambarku."

Fang menarik Tanah untuk dicium. Bibir manis ia lumat dengan lembut. Tanah menatapnya sayu, sedih mengingat ia bukan yang pertama untuk mendapatkan ciuman manis dari Fang.

"Jangan sedih. Siapa suruh Boboiboy ada banyak. Jadi bingung siapa yang harus duluan."

Tanah tersenyum manis dan memeluk leher Fang erat. "Salahkan Boboiboy dan _mood_ nya."

Tangan Fang menjajal punggung dibalik jaket dan kaus Tanah. Membubuhi leher Tanah dengan ciuman yang memabukkan.

Tanah dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah menarik Fang kedalam ciuman. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk mendapatkan Fang saat ada kesempatan. Masih berpakaian lengkap, Tanah duduk diatas pangkuan Fang, menggesek bokong berisinya pada _milik_ Fang yang masih belum bereaksi.

"Apa aku masih kurang?"

"Kurang untuk apa?"

"Mendapatkanmu."

"Tidak. Kau sempurna."

"Kau yakin?"

"Bangunkan aku."

Tanah hanya butuh dua detik untuk mengerti pembicaraan Fang. Tanpa turun dari pangkuan atau melakukan sesuatu yang berbau _terbuka_ , Tanah mencium Fang dalam dan menuntut. Ia tidak memainkan tangannya, tidak melepas pakaiannya atau celana yang menghambat Fang untuk menyentuh lubang mungilnya.

Tanah hanya inign Fang tahu, ia spesial.

Fang mencubit puting Tanah. Merangsangnya agar Tanah segera melepas pakaiannya tanpa dipinta. Penguasa bayang itu mengerti tapi ia menolak menurut. Ia ingin Tanah. Sekarang.

"Lepas pakaianmu."

"Tidak sebelum _kau_ benar-benar bangun."

"Kau pikir ini akan cukup?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Ck. Ini perintah, Tanah."

"Tanah tidak menerima perintah. Ia memerintah. Mengomando."

"Ssshh."

"Apa? Marah?"

"Awas aku mau pergi saja."

"Tidak!"

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang yang tidak mau mendengar permintaan _partner_ nya."

"Kau memerintah! Bukan meminta."

Tanah memukul dada Fang lalu dengan cekatan mengangkat celemek dan membuka celananya. Kejantanan basah nan menggoda tersuguh. Tanah menarik Fang hingga duduk diatas lantai keramik dingin. Pemuda yang didominasi warna coklat itu berlutut, membiarkan Fang menikmati kejantanannya.

"Anh…"

"Celemek ini akan lebih manis kalau tidak ada kain lain dibaliknya hmm."

"Dilain..mh…kesempatan saja…"

"Janji?"

"Iya…lanjutkan saja."

Jari Fang bergerak menelusuri lekuk bokong Tanah yang tidak berbeda jauh dari Boboiboy. Hafal dengan letak organ luar di area privasi, Fang dengan santai memasukkan jari panjangnya ke dalam lubang mungil.

"Eumh…Fang…"

"Apa?"

"Mau…"

"Sebentar, ya."

Fang membuka celananya. Membiarkan Tanah mencengkram pundaknya erat saat ia berusaha memasukkan Fang kedalam dirinya.

Helaan nafas berat membuat Fang ngilu. Ia mulai bosan melihat wajah yang sama namun dengan jiwa yang berbeda merasakan kesakitan saat pertama kali bercinta.

Fang menutup matanya—bersikap apatis agar ia tidak kesal dan merobek Tanah begitu saja.

"Sial."

"Eung…"

"Eh!"

Tanah melesatkan Fang begitu saja. Tersenyum sombong dan mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya layaknya orang gila sex. Fang meremat tangannya hingga buku jarinya mulai memutih. Fang menatap Tanah yang tersenyum nikmat diantara peluh yang membanjiri dirinya. Balas tersenyum kala Tanah dengan sengaja memainkan dirinya sendiri dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain bertumpu pada Fang.

"Aku tidak menyangka…ini akan jadi kenyataan. Ah."

"Kau sudah mengharapkan ini dari kapan?"

"Sejak…eum kau tidak keluar kamar selama 3 hari penuh."

"Aw. Itu..ngh menyentuhku."

Dua belah bibir saling menyatu, saling beradu untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas memerintah.

Manik merah menatap madu terang. Kala itu juga, Fang sadar. Manisnya madu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan manisnya darah.

 _ **WANT 4 MORE?**_

Hai kalian semua yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai dan aku telantarkan. Maafkan diriku yang membiarkan fandom ini mendadak didominasi HaliYing—anjir sebenarnya w pengen update terus biar FangBoi gak kebanting. Tapi bomat ah.

Mantap? Enggak. Kependekan? Iya gua tau kok. Puas? Kasi tahu di kolom komentar.

Next chap mau 4 elemen yang lain atau mau lanjut plot baru? Itu gua yang tentuin. Mantab djiwa. Sorry ga bisa kerjain request dulu. lagi fokus sama oneshoot. Kalo bikin request nanti plotnya kepecah-pecah.

Makasi banyak buat yang setia baca ini. sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan.


	13. Chapter 13: pasrahlah pada manja

Fang menatap datar _smartphone_ nya yang menunjukkan ruang _group chat_ ia dan teman-temannya di Bumi. Yaya tengah berkunjung ke Jepang bersama dengan teman barunya sementara Boboiboy dan yang lain tengah berada di Rintis untuk menikmati masa liburannya yang tenang.

Membalas dengan cepat, Fang merasa ini adalah harinya yang paling aktif di grup. Planet tempatnya menjalankan misi kali ini sedang berada dalam ketenangan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang genting yang harus ia tangani.

Fang menggeram dan membanting _smartphone_ nya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri jendela untuk melihat langit ungu yang cerah.

"Sabar Fang…masih belum waktunya untuk pulang…"

 **Cemburu** : Pasrahlah pada Manja

 **Percayalah real life itu penyebab saya gak update**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian sudah mau menunggu Cemburu. Juga saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian semua yang sudah meninggalkan** _ **review**_ **hanya untuk mengingatkan saya yang tengah menelantarkan fic ini. Semoga chapter ini dapat mengobati kerinduan kalian sambil menunggu** _ **oneshoot**_ **yang tengah dikerjakan dengan sepenuh hati.**

 **Jangan jenguh untuk menunggu, ya.**

Fang berlarian layaknya orang kesetanan. Seringai ia tunjukkan seiring dengan tangannya yang tak jemu memanjangkan tangan bayangnya untuk menangkan buronan yang sudah ia intai selama beberapa minggu ini.

Buronan itu berbalik dan melempar beberapa bola besi. Sambil terus menjaga kontrol _scooter_ nya, sang buronan terus melempar senjata-senjata ilegal hasil eksperimennya.

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengejarku, bodoh!" teriak sang buronan.

Fang melompat tinggi dan mengeluarkan elang bayang. Bola yang ternyata adalah bom berhasil ia hindari. Dengan gesit ia mengeluarkan harimau bayang dan membiarkan ciptaannya itu mengejar sang buronan sementara ia dan elangnya terbang menjauh.

"Mari kita lihat siapa yang bodoh," gumam Fang.

Buronannya berhasil menghancurkan harimau bayang Fang. Ia tertawa penuh kemenangan sebelum akhirnya tawa itu hilang dang digantikan oleh mulut menganga.

"Tembok bayang! Duri bayang! Jari bayang!"

Tiga perintah itu muncul bersamaan. Buronan itu tidak berhasil ia hindari dan ia berakhir terikat ditembok yang dikelilingi duri.

Fang turun ke bawah dan tersenyum sombong padanya. Jas lab pendek sang buronan sudah raip diambil oleh Fang. ia dengan santai memasukkannya pada kantung dan memberikannya pada elang bayang untuk dibawa ke pesawat angkasanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak salah! Yang salah itu perspektif kalian! Aku hanya seorang ilmuwan dan tak ada hubungannya dengan _power sphera_ ," ujarnya seraya terus meronta-ronta.

"Perspektifmu lah yang salah. Sekarang diamlah dan biarkan aku membawamu ke TAPOPS. Kau telah menciptakan senjata pendukung _power sphera_ yang tidak sesuai dengan standar."

Fang berbalik dan menaiki elang bayang. Sang buronan yang masih terikat dibawa dengan cakar bayang. Fang tersenyum dan ber _yes_ dalam hati.

"Akhirnya bisa ketemu Boboiboy juga…"

.

Fang memarkirkan pesawat angkasanya di garasi super besar yang ia buat tepat di samping rumahnya. Langit hanya diterangi oleh cahaya redup bulan dan bintang-bintang yang berjarak dan jarang.

Memang dasarnya ia telah menghitung lama perjalanannya dari TAPOPS ke Bumi agar ketika sampai waktu sudah malam.

Fang masuk ke rumahnya yang sepi dan berdebu. Ia menghela nafas dan mulai membersihkan rumahnya. Senyum terulas kala mengingat Boboiboy yang belum kembali ke kota untuk tinggal bersama orang tuanya.

Paginya Fang terkejut bukan main. Boboiboy berada di dapurnya dengan tangan yang sibuk memasak sarapan. Oh, ralat. Itu Tanah.

"Eh? Fang? Kupikir belum akan bangun."

' _Sial.'_ Mengumpat dalam hati, Fang meleleh dalam imajinasinya kala melihat wajah dan mendengar suara lembut Tanah yang penuh dengan ketegasan.

"Terus itu bukan masak buat sarapan?" tanya Fang sambil menghampiri Tanah di dapur.

"Buat makan siang, sih sebenarnya. Kebetulan habis dari pasar."

"Sengaja mampir, Tanah?"

Tanah memalingkan wajahnya. "Setiap hari juga sengaja lewat. Siapa tahu udah balik. Soalnya udah gak aktif _chat_ sejak Boboiboy ejek."

"Namanya juga nuntasin misi."

Fang mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya dengan khidmat. Tanah masih berkutat dengan berbagai alat masak dan memasak berbagai lauk.

"Sebanyak itu mau dimakan kemana coba?" tanya Fang.

Tanah tersenyum penuh arti. "Mau dibawa ke rumah lah. Buat apa juga ditaro di sini. Emang alien bisa makan?"

Fang menatap datar Tanah. "Hemat gas, huh?"

"Tahu aja hehe. Terbaik."

Tanah memasukkan berbagai makanan yang telah jadi ke dalam kotak makan yang ia temukan di lemari. Fang sendiri buru-buru menyiapkan makan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat makan, Tanah."

Cahaya muncul sebentar di tubuh Tanah. Topi dan jaketnya berubah kembali menjadi warna oren dengan lambang B yang khas. Fang memilih untuk tidak peduli dan makan dengan khusyuk.

"Ke sini diantar TAPOPS?"

"Mandiri, lah. Kau kira aku semanja itu?"

Jawaban nyolot yang dilontarkan Fang cukup membuat Boboiboy terusik. Ia membanting wajan ke wastafel dan menunjukkan wajah pemberontak.

"Apa?"

"Pesawat angkasanya mana?"

"Menurutmu dimana?"

"Emangnya garasi muat?"

"Cek aja sendiri."

Boboiboy spontan berlari dengan penuh semangat menuju garasi. Ia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat garasi Fang yang ternyata mencapai bawah tanah.

"Terbaik lah garasi ini…" gumam Boboiboy.

Ia membuka pintu pesawat dengan kode yang sudah ia afal di luar kepala. Lampu dinyalakan dan ia mulai menyusuri ruang kendali yang jarang ia masuki.

Sebuah kotak diujung ruangan menarik atensinya. Ia membukanya dan menemukan beberapa botol berisi cairan warna-warni yang bercahaya.

Penasaran, ia membuka botol berisi cairan biru muda. Cairan itu berbau mint yang segar. Tertarik, Boboiboy reflek mendekatkan botol itu kehidungnya.

"Boboiboy itu apaan?"

Suara Fang mengejutkan Boboiboy. Cairan itu tumpah tepat di wajahnya dan tak sengaja masuk ke mulutnya. Fang sontak menarik dan memecahkan botol itu. Ia melepaskan kaus hitamnya dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan wajah Boboiboy.

"Harusnya kau jangan main-main. Sudah tahu aku habis dari misi. Pasti di pesawat banyak barang aneh, Boboiboy."

Nada khawatir itu terdengar begitu memilukan ditelinga Boboiboy. Pemuda itu memegang tangan Fang dan menahannya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan melap wajah.

"Sudahlah, Fang…ini sudah terjadi…apa boleh buat…janganlah habisi aku…" lirih Boboiboy.

Fang mengeryitkan dahinya. "Apa kau pusing? Kenapa suaramu begini, Boboiboy?"

"Tidak, Fang…Aku…aku hanya merasa begitu menyedihkan."

Kekagetan Fang semakin menjadi. Ia beralih pada kotak disampingnya dan mengambil salah satu botol dan membukanya.

"Apa ini mengandung semacam halusinator?" gumam Fang.

Boboiboy duduk pasrah diatas lantai besi dingin dan memungut pecahan botol kaca.

"Kasihan sekali botol ini…mereka harus pecah berkeping-keping…Kenapa pula kalian mau dibanting…?"

"Woi, Boboiboy!"

"Alamak!"

"Eh…?"

Panggilan dari robot bola melayang merusak segalanya. Botol yang dipegang Fang turut tumpah. Cairan berwarna pink _glowing glowing_ —kalau kata iklan produk kecantikan, " _choc choc_ nya Korea"—membasahi wajah dan sebagian tubuh Fang.

Kaus biru tua yang basah membuat Fang risih. Ia mengeryit dan melepas kacamatanya. Dengan ujung baju yang tidak kotor, Fang membersihkan tetes-tetes cairan aneh yang wanginya kayak minyak _nyong nyong—nope,_ wanginya seperti bunga segar.

Fang kembali mengaplikasikan kacamatanya. Boboiboy langsung menghampiri Fang dan menggenggam tangannya disertai wajah memelas.

"Oh…Fang…betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Kenapa kesialan ini harus menimpa dirimu, Fang? Kenapa…?"

Senyum jenaka muncul diwajah Fang. "Ah, si manis ini kok khawatir, sih? Tidak ada yang salah sama aku, kok."

"Kasihan sekali botol ini…kenapa harus ada lagi yang tersakiti?"

"Boboiboy, bukan botol yang harus kau kasihani, tapi hatiku lah yang harus kau kasihani."

Ochobot melayang lemas diudara. "Kalian harus ku _scan_."

 _Power sphera_ kuning itu menggaruk kepala besinya. "Cairan itu berfungsi seperti cairan yang dulu pernah digunakan oleh Adudu—cairan emosi Y. Tapi versi _upgrade_ nya. Kurasa kalian harus bersabar sampai beberapa lama baru bisa kembali. Aku akan cari Adudu."

Fang melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak perlu, Ochobot sayang."

"Euwww. Apa-apaan lah kau ni, Fang."

"Ini 'kan dari Planet lain. Bukan dari makhluk hijau kotak menjijikkan itu. Cari ke TAPOPS dulu lah, tu."

"TAPOPS? Oke, aku hubungi Komandan dulu—eh?"

Boboiboy berlutut dan menggenggam tangan mungil Ochobot.

"Apela nih, Boboiboy?"

" _Haiyoo_ Ochobot. Aku tak mengerti lah? Siapa tuh Komandan? Komandan apa tuh? Apa dia akan menembaki kita? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan karena telah memecahkan botol…?"

"Tak lah! Aku mau minta tolong Komandan carikan penawar."

"Penawar apa lagi? Sudahlah, Ochobot…Tak baik merepotkan orang lain. Boboiboy…Boboiboy sudah lelah dengan semua ini…Boboiboy harus bersihkan dulu."

Ochobot menepuk jidat besinya. "Fang, bawa Boboiboy masuk ke rumah dulu."

"Baik, Ochobot~."

Fang menarik Boboiboy untuk menjauhi pecahan kaca botol. Ia merangkul Boboiboy yang sudah kehilangan harapan hidup menuju rumahnya yang kosong.

"Aku lagi yang kerja…haish…"

.

Ochobot menghubungi Gopal dan Ying—mencari tahu apakah mereka bisa membantunya mengurus dua sejoli yang tengah gila. Boboiboy menolak keluar kamar mandi dan mengurung diri di sana. Air yang ditawarkan pun ditolaknya dengan alasan ia tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk hidup lagi.

Fang masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan sibuk mengganti baju. Selesai dengan beragam pilihan baju, Fang keluar dengan kaus putih dengan gambar NASA dan kacamata bulat bening dengan _frame_ emas yang sedang _trend_. Celana _jeans_ biru tua robek-robek menambah ketampanannya—kalau saja ia tidak dalam mode gila.

Ochobot berpura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa dan membiarkan Fang sibuk mengurusi kenarsisannya yang bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Telepon sudah berkali-kali ia dapatkan dari Tok Aba yang menanyakan keadaan cucunya dan Ochobot hanya menjawab,

"Semuanya oke, Tok."

Makanan yang sudah Boboiboy buat ia masukkan kedalam _tote bag_ putih. Ia melayang sambil membawanya.

"Fang, aku sudah panggilkan Gopal dan Ying. Mereka akan segera sampai. Kau jangan kemana-mana, ya. Aku mau antarkan makanan dulu," ujar Ochobot.

Fang mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Ochobot~. Serahkan semuanya padaku, sayang. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Ochobot memutar bola matanya kesal dan terbang keluar. Fang melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu, lalu mendadak berbalik dan berjalan dengan diiringi loncatan kecil ke kamar mandi di lantai satu. Ketukan penuh semangat dilontarkan Fang.

"Boboiboy cantik, ayo keluar. Aku lapar, nih. Makan, yuk."

Dari balik pintu Boboiboy menghela nafas. "Fang…aku tidak punya keinginan untuk melakukan apa pun sekarang…Biarkan aku menyendiri di sini."

" _Alah_ , Boboiboy. Padahal tadi pagi kau sudah masak, masa tidak mau dimakan? Diriku sudah tidak sabar mencicipi kelezatan calon istriku."

"Tidak, Fang…makanlah sendiri. Aku tidak masalah tidak makan. Lagipula, aku harus merenungi kesalahanku tadi."

Fang tidak kehabisan akal. Ia turut duduk dilantai membelakangi pintu dan memasang ekspresi _ngambek_.

"Kalau Boboiboy tidak mau makan, Fang tidak mau juga. Untuk apalah _kakanda_ makan kalau kau sendiri tidak makan."

Sesaat Boboiboy tersadar. Ia menoleh ke pintu coklat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan begitu Fang. Boboiboy…Boboiboy merasa tidak punya kekuatan lagi."

Fang tidak menjawab. Ia duduk dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah dan menatap sekeliling rumah yang bersih.

Cukup lama menunggu, Boboiboy memilih untuk menurut—atau lebih tepatnya pasrah akan keadaan yang memaksanya untuk menurut.

Pintu terbuka dan Fang hampir saja terjungkal kalau saja tidak Boboiboy tangkap dalam tangan hangatnya. Fang mengulas senyum dan bangkit berdiri. Ciuman ia daratkan dikening Boboiboy dan pemuda manis itu ia rangkul dengan penuh kasih.

Manik madu yang berubah menjadi biru muda membesar. Ia membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Fang menuju meja makan dan disuapi seperti bayi yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Fang menopang sebelah pipi tirusnya. Senyum manis tak jenuh ia ulas untuk sang kekasih yang tengah mengunyah nasi perlahan. Sungguh, tatapan sayu dan kesedihan yang ditunjukkan Boboiboy benar-benar mengundang untuk dibubuhi _make up_ untuk menambah rona merah dan _eyeshadow_ yang mempresentasikan kegalauan yang mendalam.

"Fang jadi ingin mendandani Boboiboy. Ayo kita ke _mall_."

Boboiboy menggeleng keras dan berlari. Setidaknya ia terlalu lemas bahkan hanya untuk melakukan lari kilat yang biasa ia lakukan dalam Petir.

"Fang…Boboiboy merasa cukup dengan baju yang sekarang. Lepaskanlah diriku yang menyedihkan ini…" ujar Boboiboy sambil kukuh memegang erat kusen pintu.

"Tidak! Pokoknya harus pergi. Ayo ikutttt." Dengan sekuat tenaga, Fang menarik Boboiboy. Senyum dan tawanya yang pelan mengiringi usahanya. Boboiboy meraih apa pun yang bisa ia raih. Rak sepatu sampai terjatuh dibuatnya—namun setelahnya ia menahan tangis karena mengasihani dirinya yang hanya bisa memberontak.

.

Lain Ochobot, lain Gopal, lain Ying.

Sampai di rumah Fang yang pintunya tertutup dan lampunya mati semua, Gopal memilih kabur dan Ying sontak heboh dengan menelepon Ochobot.

Gopal dengan santainya berkata, "Segila apa pun Fang, dia masih waras juga. Mungkin kepribadiannya berubah, tapi hatinya tidak akan berubah."

"Tumben lu bijak, Gopal. Tapi tetap saja kita harus cari mereka, _wo_."

Gopal yang hendak kabur ditahan oleh Ying. Ying melacak keberadaan dua sejoli itu sambil terus mengoceh seperti,

" _Bucin_ kok _bucin_ banget, sih. Pasrah sih boleh, tapi kalo uda disuruh diam di rumah kenapa masih harus nurut diajak keluar. Fang sialan dasar. Akan kuhajar dia nanti."

Di lain tempat, Boboiboy menerima telepon dari Gopal. Ia menatap sedih pada sosok Gopal dihologram.

"Ada apa, Gopal…?"

" _Dey, kau nih kemana, hah? Pergi tuh bilang-bilang. Aku sudah capek-capek nyari rumah Fang dan ujung-ujungnya kalian gaada."_

Boboiboy dengan ekspresi lucunya menatap horor Gopal. "Astaga…habislah aku…Maafkan aku, Gopal. Aku tak bermaksud membiarkan kalian seperti ini. Astaga apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

Fang mendelik dan memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Cukup aku dan kamu saja, Boboiboy." Suara manis itu melelehkan sang pemuda elemental. Boboiboy tersenyum seadanya dan kembali diam.

Mereka sampai disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan setelah waktu setengah jam dihabiskan di perjalanan. Boboiboy menatap bingung pada toko-toko yang berjejer rapi didepannya. Kerlap-kerlip lampu menghiasi manik birunya. Untuk sejenak ia kembali lemas melihat begitu banyak orang lalu lalang.

"Fang apa kita benar-benar harus ke sini?" Boboiboy melirik harga yang tercantum lalu menghitung jumlah helai pakaian ayng diambil Fang. Sejenak nyawanya melayang. "Habislah rekening aku…"

"Biarkan aku yang tentukan, Boboiboy." Satu kecupan mendarat dipucuk kepala Boboiboy. Tanpa memedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka, Fang dengan santai merangkul pinggang sang pahlawan kebanggaan warga.

"Sudahlah, Fang…kita kembali saja. Tak bawa ATM lah aku."

"Ssstt. Diamlah Boboiboy. Tak perlu kau bawa-bawa ATM, akulah ATM kau mulai detik ini."

Pasrah. Satu kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Boboiboy saat ini. Ia duduk diam dikursi yang tersedia sambil terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Fang mencari pakaian yang pas. Fang diikuti seorang penjaga toko yang setia menemani dan membawakan pakaian yang telah dipilih.

Boboiboy bersyukur toko itu tengah sepi mengingat waktu yang masih tergolong pagi. Tubuhnya didorong ke bilik kamar pas. Manik biru mudanya menatap dirinya dalam balutan kaus dan jaket oren tersayangnya. Perlahan ia melepas—mengingat Fang diluar sedang mengoceh mengenai apa saja yang ingin dilakukannya dengan Boboiboy hari ini. Tapi akhirnya tidak jadi juga.

"Boboiboy apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Eum…sebentar."

Fang mendapati bilik yang lain kosong. Ia menatap penjaga bilik dan memberi isyarat untuk tidak mencuri pandang kearahnya. Diiringi senyum dan tawa bahagia, Fang menyelinap masuk dan memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

Boboiboy terkejut. Mengasihani dirinya yang begitu mungil dalam dekapan Fang.

"Fang aku mau coba bajunya…"

Pemuda berambut ungu menggesekkan hidungnya keceruk leher Boboiboy.

"Kenapa gak daritadi? Jaket aja belum dilepas. Mau nyoba apanya?"

"Fang…aku tidak mau beli baju."

"Ssssttt." Fang menanggalkan jaket Boboiboy. Disusul dengan kaus dan celana yang selalu menjadi _outfit_ favorit sang kekasih.

Kemeja berwarna putih dengan kerah dan kancing berwarna merah jadi sasaran pertama. Selanjutnya dilanjutkan dengan berbagai kaus dan _turtle neck_ putih yang membuat Boboiboy nampak seperti gadis.

 _Sweater_ berbahan tipis dengan rajutan yang tidak _full_ dibagian lengan membuat Boboiboy nampak manis. Warna biru muda yang kontras dengan manik dan rambutnya saat ini membuat Fang gemas. Celana pensil yang dipilih Fang juga pas melekat dikaki jenjangnya.

Ciuman didaratkan Fang pada pipi Boboiboy. Kekasihnya menatap bingung pada dirinya dipantulan kaca. Ia membiarkan Fang terus membubuhinya dengan kecupan ringan sampai mendadak tangan dingin Fang menyentuh putingnya yang hangat.

"Fang!"

"Aku kangen…"

Boboiboy menyentuh dadanya yang sesak. Ia memberi tatapan pedih dan bergumam, "kenapa harus kau yang sedih? Aku lah yang patut bersedih. Hari esok mungkin sudah tak ada."

"Kalau besok sudah tidak ada, setidaknya aku bersyukur hari ini aku habiskan dengan orang yang paling berharga."

Dasar. Raja. Gombal.

Fang mendorong Boboiboy hingga terkukung diantara dinding dan dirinya. Ciuman diberikan dengan penuh kasih dan hangat. Pelukan erat menyalurkan kerinduannya yang membuncah setelah sekian lama berada di planet orang untuk menjalankan misi.

Boboiboy mendorong wajah Fang. "Habislah…kalau kita ketahuan…"

"Takkan lah ketahuan. Kalau ketahuan aku yang jadi tameng."

Boboiboy—masih dengan wajah melasnya—mulai menekuk bibir kebawah. Fang memutar bola matanya kesal, kemudian melepas pakaian yang sudah dikenakan Boboiboy untuk kemudian dibawa menuju kasir.

Boboiboy duduk dilantai dingin. Meratapi kebodohannya akan kelakuannya tadi—sedangkan Fang mengutuk lantai yang dengan tenang mencium pantat kesayangannya.

Masih diseret ke sana sini, Boboiboy dengan _sweater_ biru tadi terus merapalkan doa. Fang membawanya ke salon. Mendandaninya layaknya gadis dan memberikan perawatan pada kukunya lalu mendengarkan dan menuruti seluruh ocehan Fang yang begitu manja.

"Boboiboy cahayaku, cintaku, kasihku, ayo kita pergi ke sana."

"Boboiboy sayang, foto yuk."

"Boboiboy pilihin menunya, dong."

"Boboiboy suapin, dong."

"Boboiboy pakai bando ini, dong."

"Astaga, Boboiboy! Aduhai sekali kau dalam sepatu ini."

"Boboiboy peluk, dong."

"Boboiboy cium, dong."

"Boboiboy _oral_ , dong."—yang satu ini dihadiahi tatapan kesal dan tendangan marah. Dilanjutkan dengan berbagai dang ding dong yang begitu menyebalkan.

 _Jadikan ini rahasia diantara kita, meski pun lelah dengan sikap Fang dan pasrah akan permintaannya, Boboiboy sejujurnya bahagia. Sayang sekali kebahagiaannya sulit dimunculkan karena cairan gila._

Matahari sudah bergeser dari titik puncaknya. Ia menatap wajah Fang yang masih dihiasi senyum manis dan kata-kata manja yang diselingi gombalan murah.

Tanpa sadar Boboiboy berada di dalam kamar rumahnya. Tas belanja dilempar begitu saja dan dibiarkan tergeletak diatas lantai.

Boboiboy membiarkan Fang memeluknya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Boboiboy terdiam dan menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya yang bermotif langit.

"Aku berharap hari ini tidak berakhir, Boboiboy," gumam Fang.

"Ketika hari ini berakhir, apa kita akan berakhir juga?"

Fang terkekeh geli. "Entahlah. Bisa jadi aku harus ke TAPOPS untuk mencarikan cairan penawar."

Boboiboy mengusap rambut ungu lembut Fang. "Apakah akan lama? Astaga…habislah aku…bagaimana caranya aku…"

"Bagaimana caranya dirimu hidup tanpaku, hm?"

"Apakah aku harus membuang diriku ke laut?"

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu."

Sebelum Boboiboy kembali berbicara, Fang memblokir bibirnya. Lumatan dan permainan lidah memabukkan Boboiboy. Senyum Fang terulas diantara ciuman. Boboiboy mengeryitkan dahi—berusaha meraup oksigen disela-sela kegiatan mereka.

Tangan Boboiboy mengusap tengkuk Fang, menariknya untuk menjauh agar ia bisa bernafas secara normal. Wajah merah dan kerutan diantara alisnya membuat Fang menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Memberi tatapan menggoda pada pemuda kesayangannya.

"Boboiboy…boleh?"

"Boleh apa?"

"Bolehkah aku memasuki dirimu dihari yang cerah ini?"

"E-Eh…?"

"Yakinkanlah dirimu untuk hal ini. Sudah cukup kau menurutiku. Kali ini aku yang menurutimu."

Boboiboy membalikkan tubuhnya dan itu cukup untuk menambah kebingungan Fang. Ia melepas _sweater_ serta celananya.

"Tubuh dan hatiku milikmu, Fang."

Fang menciumi punggung Boboiboy lalu melepas _boxer_ nya untuk menyusupkan jarinya kelubang kecil diantara belahan pantat Boboiboy.

"Jangan menangis saat aku melakukan ini."

"Tidak akan…"

Semua terjadi begitu alami. Fang memaksa Boboiboy memberikan servis, lalu ia membalas. Mengulum kejantanan Boboiboy yang manis lalu mentransferkan cairan semen ke Boboiboy.

"Fang!"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum mesum. Ia memasukkan sesuatu yang keras dan ia yakini terbuat dari plastik. Bentuknya berbola-bola dan itu menyakitinya.

"Apa…itu?!"

"Mainan?"

"Ah, Fang! Keluarkan! Aku tidak mau!"

Handuk kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil diambil oleh Fang. Ia mengikatkan handuk itu diantara mulut Boboiboy yang terus saja meracau untuk dibebaskan.

Mainan yang disebutkan oleh Fang itu terus menerus menubruk dirinya—dan itu bisa saja merobek bagian kecil dirinya yang begitu rapuh dan sensitif.

Boboiboy menangis. Berusaha untuk melepaskan handuk yang memblokir medianya untuk meminta namun tangannya turut diikat kekepala ranjang dengan erat.

Rasa sakit berhasil diatasinya setelah Fang membuatnya _keluar_. Ia menarik nafas sebisanya dan menatap hambar langit-langit kamar.

Benda lain menggantikan mainan tadi. Boboiboy harus lega, setidaknya kejantanan favoritnya menggesek lubangnya yang basah karena _liquid_ yang tadi dituangkan oleh Fang.

"Eumh…Phang…"

Lubang mungil dibawah sana sudah siap menyambut _adik_ Fang. Fang tertawa geli melihatnya, iseng terus mendekatkan dan menjauhkan lubang yang membuka-tutup untuk berusaha untuk melahap diri _nya._

"Ada apa, sayangku? Tidak sabar memilikiku?"

Boboiboy mengangguk—masih diiringi tangisannya yang memilukan hati.

Fang membalikkan tubuh Boboiboy. "Anak nakal." Tamparan dirasakan Boboiboy di bokongnya—4 kali seingatnya, atau bisa saja lebih.

Fang tidak benar-benar berniat memasukkan miliknya padahal ia sendiri sudah sangat keras. Masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar secara berulang-ulang. Hanya kepala penisnya.

Fang tertawa gila. Mendengar erangan kesal Boboiboy yang disertai tangisan pilu.

Kesal, Boboiboy menghentakkan sendiri pinggulnya kala Fang tengah berada di dalamnya, lalu memaju mundurkan sendiri sementara Fang dilanda rasa kaget.

"Phuah!" Ikatan handuk terlepas, sesaat Boboiboy bisa bernafas lega. Namun lubangnya mencari kenikmatan duniawi. "Ah…Fang bantu!"

Fang memegang pinggang Boboiboy erat, menubruk titik sensitif Boboiboy sampai Boboiboy meracau gila. Tanpa memedulikan seseorang akan datang ke rumahnya, Boboiboy terus mendesah.

Boboiboy pasrah, serius. Fang menahan ujung penisnya agar tidak _datang_ terlebih dahulu. Ia berteriak kesakitan, bertahan dengan menggenggam erat kepala kasur saat Fang tidak memeganginya lagi.

Putingnya dipilin keras secara bergantian. Penisnya dikocok ganas, namun Fang kukuh menahannya dari orgasme. Melihat kekasihnya tersiksa membuat Fang bahagia. Ia mencari-cari tali untuk kemudian diikatkan pada ujung penis Boboiboy.

"Fang! Lepaskan….ah!"

"LEPASKAN DIA, FANG!"

Fang membelalak. Ia disirami air yang baunya aneh—bukan hanya dia, Boboiboy ikut kena imbasnya. Ochobot nampak marah besar, ia melepaskan ikatan Boboiboy dan melipat tangan kesal.

"CEPAT SELESAIKAN LALU MANDI! AKU TUNGGU DI RUANG TAMU! SEKARANG!"

Fang meneguk ludahnya lalu menyelesaikan dengan cepat. Membawa Boboiboy menuju kamar mandi dan memandikannya dalam hitungan menit.

Ia sadar. 100% sadar. Ia meyakini air itu penawarnya. Tapi cara Ochobot memberikannya sungguh tidak manusiawi.

Usai memakai baju, Fang dihadiahi pukulan dikepala. Ochobot menggulung majalah tebal dan terus melakukan gerakan yang sama sejak 3 menit yang lalu. Fang hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia ingat apa yang tejadi namun Boboiboy keburu pingsan.

"Bersihkan ranjang lalu cuci sprei."

.

LIBUR TELAH TIBA. LIBUR TELAH TBA. HORE HORE HOREEEEE.

HELLO MA FRIENDS! Jangan bilang nunggu kalo ga baca EHEU. 3K _is enough right_? _Next_ , gua bakal tuntasin rikues dulu.

Intinya tolong jangan ngoceh dulu, ya. Libur itu satu-satunya cara gua produktif. Semoga plot semuanya kelar diketik dah.

.

OMAKE

Fang masuk ke pesawat angkasanya. Sudah rapi dengan berbagai seragam dan atributnya yang rempong.

Senyum kecil ia lempar pada Boboiboy yang tersenyum kaku.

"Sampai jumpa, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy tersenyum kecut.

"Sampai jumpa, Fang."

"Pergilah ke TAPOPS kalau kau rindu. Aku hanya akan menyelesaikan beberapa masalah lalu kembali ke markas."

"Kapan?"

"Iya?"

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke mari?"

"Suatu saat nanti. Kalau Ochobot mengizinkan."

 _Next: elemental dan tempramental pt 2_


	14. Chapter 14: elemental dan tempramental 2

Fang mulai merasa lelah dengan segala macam tingkah laku pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy. Manik merahnya menatap jenuh pada para Boboiboy yang berisik—sebenarnya yang berisik itu para bungsu Boboiboy. Sulungnya sih gak kenapa-kenapa.

Senyum tetap ia usahakan untuk diulas. Setidaknya, keempat pecahan itu tahu bagaimana meluapkan stress Tok Aba yang masih kukuh membuka kedai.

"Api, hati-hati. Nanti barangnya hancur."

"Woi, Air. Bangun napa. Bantuin kek."

 **Cemburu** : Elemental dan Tempramental 2

Chapter ini gaada hubungannya sama chapter 13: pasrahlah pada manja ya.

Sebarkan hestek we want more fangboi lololol.

 **Elemen keempat: Api**

Ayam. Ayam. Ayam.

Suara pekikan ayam dan teriakan Api membuat telinga Fang berdenging. Ibu kantin yang memiliki ayam—yang kandangnya selalu rusak saat bencana melanda—meminta Api untuk menjaga ayam-ayamnya yang masih kecil dan lucu.

Tidak. Tidak semuanya lucu. Ada yang garang juga. Emak bapaknya.

Sebenarnya Api lagi jalan-jalan bersama sepeda yang ia temukan di gudang samping rumah. Tiba-tiba Ibu Kantin berteriak heboh disertai suara ayam yang menggema disekitar komplek. Penasaran, Api mengintip dipagar. Manik madunya mendadak melebar bahagia melihat ayam berlarian.

Fang? Tentu saja untuk menjaga Api. Dari awal ia sudah khawatir sama bocah nakal satu itu. Semua orang tahu betapa nakal dan pecicilannya dia. Jadi ia mengikuti dari belakang untuk memastikan bocah satu itu aman dan selamat.

"Api…itu kandangnya benerin dulu napa?" tanya Fang risih.

"Hah? Ini ayamnya benerin dulu, lah. Emangnya Fang gamau makan donat lobak merah?" goda Api.

Fang menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Ya tapi kandangnya harus bener dulu, dong."

"Kamu yang benerin lah. Ayam-ayamku yang manisss! Ayo sini!"

Fang mendesah kasar. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan mulai membungkuk membereskan kayu-kayu yang berserakan. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Fang menyimpulkan bahwa Boboiboy tidak boleh ada di Bumi—pasti ada saja yang terjadi.

Fang berjongkok dan memilah kayu-kayu patah. Yang pendek ia buang dan yang sekiranya masih bisa digunakan ia kumpulkan jadi satu.

Kotak berisi peralatan tukang diambilnya dari gudang di halaman belakang. Ia mulai mengukur kayu. Memotongnya jadi sama rata dan mengambil beberapa kayu baru yang sudah distok oleh Ibu Kantin tercintanya—sang pembuat donat lobak merah yang luar biasa enaknya.

"Api suka ayam! Ayam suka api!" teriakan bahagia itu membuat Fang pening. Api memeluk dua ekor anak ayam sambil berloncat ria. Ayam-ayam mungil itu ia letakkan di kandang sementara yang terbuat dari kawat.

"Jangan sampai jatuh. Aku tidak mau memboncengmu pulang," pesan Fang.

Api mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Kembali berlarian mengejar ayam yang lebih besar badannya.

"Ayaaaaam! Sini sama Api!"

Teriakan Api mulai terdengar seperti orkestra murahan ketika suara gergaji menjadi latar belakangnya. Fang bersiul pelan seraya memotong kayu. Berusaha mengabaikan jeritan Api yang kegirangan bermain bersama ayam yang kotor.

"Api, belum makan, kan?" tanya Fang mendadak.

Api tersungkur di tanah karena terpecah konsentrasinya. "Aduh. Eumh? Ada apa, ya? Makan?"

"Astaga." Fang menghampiri Api dan membantunya berdiri. "Belum 'kan?"

Api memperhatikan Fang yang membersihkan kotoran dicelananya. "Belum, sih. 'Kan nanti makan bareng yang lain."

Fang berdiri. "Emangnya Tanah masak hari ini?"

"Gak mungkin gak masak, lah."

Fang berbalik dan kembali mengurus kandang ayam. Api terkekeh dan mengendap-endap, menangkap ayam yang lengah dan meletakkannya di kandang sementara.

Menit demi menit dilalui dengan nyanyian. Api melap keringatnya dengan _handband_ dan mengulas seringai untuk ayam betina—sang ibu dari para anak ayam yang menjadi buronan terakhirnya.

Suasanya menjadi tegang—dalam imajinasi Api. Daun kering berterbangan dan pasir turut menambah suasana mencekam.

Ayam betina itu menggesek-gesek cakarnya sementara Api berkuda-kuda dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar.

"Aku datang!"

"Ptok ptok!"

Fang menoleh dan menepuk jidatnya. Api dan ayam tengah bergelut—jangan dibayangkan bagaimana. Kesal dengan tingkah kekanakan Api, Fang mengeluarkan jari bayang dan mengikat bayangan ayam, setelahnya menarik sang ayam ke kandang. Api yang tidak mengerti malah berlari begitu saja. Tersandung batu lalu tersungkur untuk kedua kalinya—dengan tingkat luka yang lebih parah.

Fang membanting palunya lalu mendekati Api. Membantu bocah nakal itu berdiri namun ditolak.

"Tunggu dulu, Fang. Belum siap," ujar Api.

Fang tahu Api itu anak yang berani dan tidak takut—kecuali Api takut pada Tanah. "Belum siap untuk ketemu Tanah dalam keadaan kotor?"

"Itu juga termasuk."

"Lah? Ada lagi yang lain?"

Api mengintip. "Kamu."

Fang menjitak Api. "Sudah tahu takut tapi masih lari-lari. Terakhir kali Daun kamu bikin nangis gara-gara mecahin pot."

Api cemberut. "Emangnya aku gaboleh senang-senang?"

"Boleh, lah. Tapi jangan sampe jatoh-jatohan juga kali."

Mendengar itu makin membuat Api kesal. Ia menolak untuk bangun sampai Fang pergi kembali bekerja.

"Ngambek? Ck. Manja banget, sih."

Fang bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Api yang masih terbaring ditanah. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

Api perlahan duduk. Ia melirik Fang lalu segera membersihkan luka dilututnya dengan tangan. _Sejujurnya ini agak aneh. Dihajar sama alien kaga luka tapi jatoh ngejer ayam aja kegores._

Jaket _armless_ dan celana selututnya kotor oleh debu tanah. Topi merah yang sempat lepas ia benarkan letaknya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, mencari kran air kemudian.

Usai melepas sepatu, Api membasahi kakinya dengan air mengalir. Ia tersenyum senang merasakan rasa dingin disekujur kakinya. Sambi bersenandung ria, ia membersihkan lukanya yang mengeluarkan darah dan sekalian mencuci tangan.

Suara ketukan palu perlahan tidak terdengar. Api berpikir mungkin sudah selesai, namun nyatanya Fang pergi entah kemana.

Sejenak Api sedih. Ia menatap kepergian Fang dalam diam. Namun tak butuh waktu lama, Fang kembali dengan cairan antiseptik ditangan.

"Jangan bergerak," perintah Fang.

Api tersenyum kecut. Rasa perih menjalar dilututnya kala alkohol 70% menyentuh lukanya.

"Gabisa sambil kena air aja?" tanya Api.

Fang mendengus. "Yang benar saja."

Fang dengan telaten membersihkan sisa kotoran di kaki Api. Tisu diaplikasikan dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada yang menempel. _Betadine_ diambilnya lalu dituang diatas luka.

"Habis memberi luka, mengobati luka. Manusia macam apa kau?"

"Aku alien."

"Alien macam apa kau?"

"Entahlah. Lagipula ini salahmu tidak hati-hati."

Api memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau menyakitiku."

Fang mengerjapkan matanya, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan bocah ini.

"Tapi mengobatiku saat aku sudah menyembuhkannya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku mengobatimu disaat yang tepat."

Fang berdiri tegap di depan Api. Ia tidak menyentuh Api, tapi ia memberikan tatapan penuh sayang.

"Dengar, Api. Kalau kau disakiti, aku akan berada di belakangmu. Menjagamu, lalu keluar ketika waktunya telah tiba."

Fang berbalik lagi dan Api tidak mau membuang kesempatan. Api menubruknya dari belakang, memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Biarkan aku membakarmu dulu kalau begitu."

"Hm…ide yang bagus. Bakar aku dengan tubuhmu, ya?"

"Hehe…terbaik."

"Lepaskan, Api. Kandangnya belum kelar, nih."

"Nanti saja, ya."

"Nanti atau kugoreng ayam-ayam itu?"

"FANG!"

 **Elemen kelima: Air**

Fang menangisi harinya. Kelar dengan kandang ayam, sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan tukang tidur.

Air mengorok—tidak juga sih, hanya mendengkur seperti anak kucing manis. Bukan. Bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi ia tidur diatas bola air di tengah ruang keluarga.

Tanah sudah lepas tangan. Ia kembali ke kedai sambil membawakan makan siang, membiarkan Air tertidur seperti kuda nil di kubangan lumpur.

Iseng, Fang merekam aksi mendengkur Air dan mengirimnya ke _spacechat_. Kekehan lolos dari bibirnya mengingat hal-hal lucu mengenai Air ketika masih SD dulu.

"Dulu mah gendut, bantet. Sekarang udah jadi tinggi dan tampan," gumam Fang sambil mengelus pipi gembil Air.

"Kalau disogok makanan bangun gak, ya?"

"Eung…makan?"

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bangun, bos?"

"Dimana makanan?" tanya Air dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Ada di meja makan, lah."

Air menatap Fang sendu. "Bawain…"

"Gak mau. Ambil sendiri, dasar pemalas."

Air mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kamu sendiri pemalas. Gak mau bantuin orang yang lagi kesusahan."

Fang mendengus. "Apanya susah. Tinggal bangun atau gerakkan bola airmu ke meja makan. Apa itu susah?"

Rengekan manja terlontar. "Pokoknya ambilin!"

"Emangnya kenapa gamau ambil sendiri, sih?"

"Karena ku selow~sungguh selow~sangat selow~tetap selow~."

Nyanyian datar itu membuat Fang menahan tawanya dan menarik Air jatuh dari bolanya.

"Fang!" Dan Air berhasil duduk dikursi makan. Air mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap tudung saji. "Jadi, kita makan? Terbaik! "

"Tadi katanya mau makan."

Air menatap Fang datar. "Ambilin."

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Menahan diri untuk tidak melempar manusia pemalas itu dari muka bumi ini. Jujur saja, Fang sudah cukup gemas dengan kenakalan Api. Tanah memang licik, meninggalkan yang sulit belakangan.

"Nih, makan tuh nasi."

"Lauk."

Fang menghela nafas kasar dan mengambilkan ayam asam manis karya Tanah. Piring dikembalikan kehadapan Air, membiarkan Air makan dengan khusyuk kemudian.

Air bersenandung diantara kunyahan makanannya. Kakinya bergerak riang meresapi kenikmatan saus yang dibuat oleh Tanah. Fang menyomot beberapa potong, mengulas senyuman sambil menatap pecahan Boboiboy paling malas.

Yah, setidaknya Air sudah tidak terlalu bernafsu. Nafsu makan maksudnya.

"Cuci piringmu sendiri, ya," pinta Fang.

Air mengangguk. "Iya."

"Seriusan?"

"Ya masa boongan."

"Aku pergi dulu. Tanah tadi cuma ingetin supaya kamu bangun makan."

Air kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mau kemana?"

"Rumah?"

"Rumah? Ini 'kan sudah di rumah?"

"Rumahku, Air. Rumah angkerku butuh dilihat sebentar."

Air meminum seteguk air. "Emangnya kamu pikir aku gausah dilihat?"

Manik merah Fang membola. "Ini 'kan sudah lihat, Air."

"Pokoknya nggak!"

"Apaan sih. Air kok jadi manja gini?"

Fang sewot. Air makin sewot. Mereka berdua beradu argumen. Setidaknya tidak sampai 5 argumen karena Air keburu lelah.

Air menghirup nafas banyak-banyak. Berusaha mengembalikan kestabilan suaranya.

"Ternyata banyak bacot bikin capek juga. Terbalik."

Fang mendengus. "Jadi aku boleh kembali?" tanya Fang sambil menunjuk pintu keluar dengan jempolnya.

"Oh itu, ya." Air tersenyum manis. "Tidak."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa."

"FANG!"

Kekasih bayangnya pergi keluar rumah. Ia mengeluarkan harimau bayang dan pergi secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Air sudah lelah dan nampak kembali mengantuk, Fang yakin sekali kekasih malasnya itu tidak akan sanggup mengejar.

Yah, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Fang.

Rumah tua yang konon ditinggali hantu itu kotor seperti biasa. Fang memeriksa beberapa ruangan yang dulu sering ia gunakan, mendengus kemudian.

"Makin kotor, ya."

"Fang…"

Yang dipanggil menoleh patah-patah. Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih dan horor. Suara nafas yang berat turut menambah suasana seram.

Fang mengeryitkan dahinya. "A-Air?"

"Kenapa harus lari, sih? Aduh… _penatnye_ …"

Air membuat bola air lagi, duduk diatasnya namun perlahan tenggelam didalam bola airnya sendiri.

"Ck. Air, jangan tidur di sini."

Pemuda manis dengan pakaian biru muda itu terkekeh pelan. Ia menggerakkan bola airnya keluar rumah dengan dirinya yang masih duduk dengan nyaman didalamnya.

"Fang, aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi kau dan aku seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ya," ujar Air santai.

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Kapan kau keluar?"

"Saat di Bumi."

"Aku tak ada di sana 'kan? Itu wajar, kok. Kita tidak punya interaksi berarti."

"Bagaimana dengan Cahaya?"

Fang merasa enggan untuk menjawab. Cahaya selalu kena imbasnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Air kan tenang.

"Bukannya wajar kalau aku dan Cahaya punya interaksi lebih? Kau lupa saat melawan Kapten Vargoba kemarin?"

"Aku tahunya kau berarung bersama Petir dulu. Dengar-dengar dari ceritanya sih, ya."

"Yah berarti tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan lagi, dong?"

"Hmm. Kalau Api?"

"Ujian KENTAL."

"Daun?"

"Siapa yang digunakan Boboiboy saat pertama kali aku datang?"

"Fang! Kapan kita akan dipertemukan?" Air merengek.

Fang mendekati Air dan menangkup wajah mungil Air yang lebih _chubby_ —meski tidak se _chubby_ kala masih bocah dulu.

"Ini sudah ketemu, kan?"

" _Movie_ nanti ketemu gak, ya?"

Fang menggaruk pipinya. "Entahlah. Daripada mengharapkan sesuatu yang pasti, lebih baik kau berlatih panah saja."

"Terakhir kali aku berlatih, bukumu dan Petir habis kena anak panah."

Fang mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tidak terlalu kesal akan kejadian yang sudah lewat itu. Ia menarik Air keluar dari bola airnya. Mencium keningnya dan memeluknya penuh kasih.

"Kemesraan ini…janganlah cepat berlalu…"

Potongan lagu yang disenandungkan Air cukup menyayat hati Fang. Siapa juga sih yang lihat mereka berduaan. Serius. Tidak ada satu _scene_ pun. Paling banyak juga sama Petir—keuntungan jadi sulung. Sial.

Air tidak membiarkan kesempatan pergi begitu saja. Ia menaikkan topinya hingga helai putih dirambutnya terlihat. Sejenak Fang kebingungan, hendak bertanya tapi mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir basah.

' _Entah_ lip balm _merk apa yang digunakan, tapi lembabnya luar biasa menggoda,'_ batin Fang nista.

Fang menekan kepala belakang Air. Memperdalam ciuman mereka untuk menambah atmosfir panas diantara mereka.

Fang ingat dengan jelas kucing gila bertopi koboi itu sudah waras sekarang. Orang-orang bisa dengan santai melewati gang yang dulunya angker. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Fang mengangkat bokong Air, menggendongnya layaknya seekor koala yang bergelantungan pada ibunya.

Air memisahkan bibir mereka. "Di dalam banyak debu."

"Di luar banyak orang. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko kau ketahuan."

Air memutar bola matanya—oh, lihatlah betapa jernihnya manik Air yang selalu tertutup lidah topi itu. "Harusnya waktu kecil aku minta Adudu bikin senjata pengubah kelamin, ya."( _nyenggol fic sebelah—you know lah hehe_ ).

Fang mendengus. "Supaya kau tidak dihujat gitu?"

"Yup."

"Kalau warga lihat kamu ciuman sama aku begini mereka juga gabakal setuju. Kamu kira kamu udah gede apa?"

"Fang ngomong kayak Fang udah gede aja."

"Aku alien, sayang."

"Baaaacot."

Fang mendudukkan Air dimeja di tengah ruangan. Ia kembali mencumbu Air, memanjakannya dengan lidah yang terus menjelajahi rongga mulut yang masih menyisakan rasa coklat yang kental.

Air mempertahankan kemalasannya. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan membiarkan Fang menjelajahi tubuhnya begitu saja. Jujur saja, kalau bukan karena ia mau _menyicipi_ Fang, ia pasti sedang _mager-mageran_ di rumah.

"Ayo lakukan dengan cepat," pinta Air. Fang ber _hah_ ria sebagai tanggapan dari permintaan kekasih malasnya.

" _C'mon_."

"Apa? Daripada ketiduran. Ini udah nahan ngantuk, nih. Gatau ya semaleman Angin sama Api heboh gatau ngapain?"

"Waduh."

"Jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak. Mereka main."

"Kenapa gak masuk bola air aja?"

"Masih kedengeran. Mau tenggelemin tapi ditahan Tanah."

Fang menarik turun resleting jaket Air dan menciumi dada yang ternyata lebih mulus dan rata tanpa bidang seperti Tanah atau Angin dan Petir. Perut yang sedikit membuncit membuatnya gemas bukan main. Fang memainkan _happy tummy_ itu, membuat Air mengerang geli.

Debu yang tebal dimeja sudah cukup mengotori celana Air. Fang dilanda kebingungan dimana harus ia dudukkan Air yang telanjang nanti.

"Gunakan kuasa bayangmu lah."

Fang memikirkan molekul, lalu menciptakan meja bayang yang tidak ia yakini kekuatannya. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, Fang mendudukkan Air dan melepas celana biru muda yang kotor.

Fang menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu menggulum kejantanan Air yang tentu saja sudah basah oleh _pre-cum_. Air menahan erangan—atau lebih tepatnya malas menghabiskan tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suara-suara yang kerap kali ia dengar saat Boboiboy tengah dicumbu. Boboiboy yang asli loh, ya.

"Aah. Fang, aku malas banget, nih. Ayo masukin cepet. Mau tidur."

Fang menepuk jidatnya. "Demi Tuhan, ya, Air. Tadi bilang gamau cepet-cepet lepasin aku. Sekarang minta cepet-cepet dijebol," ocehnya sambil menurunkan celana dan mengurut kejantanannya yang belum sepenuhnya mengeras.

Air mengeluarkan air ditangan kanannya. Air itu ia arahkan untuk meliputi kenjantanan Fang. Empunya terbengong-bengong, sejenak ia merasakan _keademan_ diselangkangannya. Air melepas molekul itu, meninggalkan adik kecil Fang dalam keadaan basah.

"Fang bisa bantu menungging gak?" tanya Air.

Fang menarik Air berdiri, membalikkan tubuh mungil itu lalu membuat Air membungkuk untuk menunjukkan bokong bulatnya.

Penguasa air itu melayangkan bola-bola air kepantatnya. Memecahkan bola air itu hingga kakinya basah.

"Sisanya kau urus sendiri. Aku bantu sampai sini saja, ya."

Fang menyeringai, meregangkan lubang mungil Air sambil menahan hasrat mendengar desahan Air yang ditahan-tahan.

Punggung yang tertutupi jaket biru muda diciumi Fang. Manik merahnya meredup, memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan diiringi erangan nikmat.

Fang mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Air memang masih mengerang tapi kepalanya terlalu _jatuh_ menempel diatas meja. Fang masih bergerak, ia berusaha memastikan dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Air.

"Grr…"

"Sial. Air sialan."

Yah. Sejauh ini cuma Air yang berani tidur disaat kegiatan _sex_ tengah berlangsung. Tapi Fang cukup puas. Ia membrutal dengan tujuan membangunkan Air—meski akhirnya dihadiahi tamparan air yang keras.

 _Berdoalah interaksi indah akan muncul antara Air dan Fang dikelanjutan Boboiboy yang kita cintai itu. Seperti biasa, author ngehalu hehe._

* * *

Simpan yang paling bungsu untuk part terakhir. Jadi ya gitu. Gua update kalian baca. Yang review ya review. Yang kaga ya cuma numpang nyari asupan. Intinya sih gitu. Hidup jadi author ffn ya begitu. Baca ulang ficnya, cari feel di episode-episode lama Boboiboy (yang original ya, bukan yang galaxy).

Ngomong-ngomong soal Boboiboy Original, gua keinget sama fic Race wkwk. Sumpah dah itu keliatan agak sepi sih. Mungkin karena rating sama itu baru prolog doang. Ik that. Jujur aja, gua gatel mau ngetik cemburu terus, oneshoot ampe kelupaan. Mungkin kelar 2 chapter cemburu, gua mau lanjut oneshoot dulu. baru lanjut race.

Keep reading my Cemburu guys.

* * *

OMAKE

Fang iseng masuk ke sekolah menengah Rintis. Dengan Boboiboy digandengan, Fang dengan mulus masuk dan berada diruang koperasi sekolah.

"Boboiboy masih capek?"

Yang ditanya memukul bahunya yang pegal. "Jujur aja, sih. Masih capek. Aduh...berasa sih sakitnya 2 orang."

"Dimana? Pinggang?"

Boboiboy mengangguk saja. Manik madunya menangkap lemari kaca berisi seragam. Ia mengulas senyum, menarik Fang ke sana dan meminta Ibu Koperasi mengambilkan satu yang berukuran L.

"Boleh pinjam tidak?" tanya Boboiboy. Manik madunya yang menyiratkan permohonan dengan sangat membuat Ibu Koperasi meleleh. Lagipula tidak ada juga yang bisa lolos dari permintaan pahlawan Rintis.

"Ambil yang ini saja, nak. Ini biasa Ibu pinjamkan untuk siswa yang tidak bawa baju," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan celana dan kemeja.

Fang hendak protes, namun melihat binar dimata Boboiboy, Fang enggan menolak. Jadilah ia bersama Boboiboy memasuki toilet, mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pinjaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak ambil seragam sendiri?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy dari samping bilik menyahut. "Pegel."

Boboiboy membenarkan topinya didepan kaca. Ia memakai jaketnya seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah.

Fang muncul dari belakang. Ia tidak melepas kacamata berteknologinya. Jaket ungu-merah yang kebetulan ia bawa diikat dipinggang. Lengan digulung sampai menunjukkan ototnya.

Kekasih mungilnya mengeluarkan _smartphone_. "Harus diabadikan..." gumamnya.

Fang terkekeh. "Aku harus berpose seperti apa?"

"Pura-puralah marah padaku. Seperti dulu."

"Okei."

Fang menunjukkan tinjunya, memasang ekspresi garang yang melunak-tidak seperti jaman masih bocah yang galaknya beneran murni karena kesal. Boboiboy berkacak pinggang dan turut memasang ekspresi marah. Ia memfoto refleksi mereka dikaca lalu meng _upload_ nya di _story_ _spacegram_.

"Yey! Ayo jalan-jalan."

Boboiboy menggandeng tangan berbalut sarung tangan. Sejenak Fang merasa ia akan menangis. Hubungan mereka yang berawal dari kemarahan si pemuda manis karena Ochobot yang selalu pingsan sekarang berubah menjadi jalinan cinta yang mulus.

Mereka memasuki salah satu kelas. Berlarian seperti anak kecil lalu berebut sapu ketika menendang beberapa gumpalan kertas dilantai kelas.

"Yang selesai duluan ditraktir donat lobak merah!" tantang Fang.

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Siapa takut?!"

Mereka berdua tertawa. Menikmati hari. Sapu menyentuh dan menerbangkan debu yang menumpuk karena belum ditempati sama sekali selama masa liburan. Ketika mereka sampai di depan, Fang tak sengaja menyenggol meja dan menjatuhkan sapunya. Ia membungkuk, tersenyum kecil kala tangan lain turut mengambilnya.

"Ah..."

Mereka saling berpandangan. Madu itu nampak jernih, larut dalam darah yang terhalang kaca ungu. Fang enggan melepaskan pegangannya pada sapu itu. Ia mendekat, menggenggam tangan Boboiboy erat. Dengan tangannya yang kosong, Fang menarik wajah Boboiboy mendekat. Ia tersenyum bahagia, mencium kening Boboiboy untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku harap kita bisa bersekolah lagi, Fang..."

"Biarkan Monsta yang menjawab. Apakah mereka akan melanjutkan kita atau tidak."

* * *

 **Tell me. Apakah gua harus remake semua episode boboiboy yang ada fangboinya? bener-bener remake loh. scenenya w ubah dikit-dikit. kasih bumbu romansa lah. Publish di Cemburu atau bikin mulchap baru nih? Any advice?**


	15. Chapter 15: ELEMENTAL DAN TEMPRAMENTAL 3

Fang menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya pelan dan mengatupkan matanya. Alis datar menunjukkan betapa tenangnya ia saat ini. Rumah Boboiboy yang kosong ia jadikan markas sementara untuk bermeditasi—bohong, Tanah memintanya untuk menjaga rumah mengingat duplikat kunci rumah tidak banyak. Para Boboiboy keluyuran dan bisa pulang kapan pun, jadi Tanah mau bagian dari Boboiboy bisa masuk ke rumah dan makan tepat waktu.

Setidaknya Fang mengira ia bisa bernafas dengan lega untuk waktu yang lama, namun ia salah. Satu per satu Boboiboy datang dan menghancurkan _mood_ nya. Fang menggeram, menyerahkan kunci pada Petir lalu pergi keluar menikmati langit cerah.

Suara tawa dari rumah Boboiboy membuat Fang menoleh. Ia mengulas senyum, turut senang dalam kebahagiaan yang tercipta akan canda tawa yang keluar dari mulut para Boboiboy.

"Semoga saja akur terus."

 **Cemburu** : Elemental dan Tempramental 3

Bagian terakhir dari elmental dan tempramental

Nikmati imajinasi saya kawan-kawan

 **Elemen keenam: Daun**

Terpujilah kerang ajaib, ULULULU!

Daun duduk diam, lucu. Daun bengong, lucu. Daun menatap kita, lucu. Daun marah, lucu. Daun senyum, lucu. Daun ketawa sambil natap kita? Mati diabetes _gue_.

Demi kacamata hitam Komandan Ko Ko Ci, diantara semua Boboiboy, peringkat kelucuan dipegang Daun lah pokoknya—meski pada akhirnya Petir dan Halilintar masih menempati nomor satu dihati _author_ karena kecantikan dan ke _tsundere_ annya. Daun itu diposter mau marah tapi gak serem. Fang harus apa?!

Manusia hijau unyu unyu itu tahu jelas ia sangat disayang, tapi akhirnya gak menang peringkat 3 besar juga. Setidaknya hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya kesal. Berbagai _meme_ mengenai kemarahan Daun juga tersebar luas. Daun tidak menutup mata begitu saja dan menganggap itu candaan semata. Daun benar-benar marah. Maka dari itu, Daun ingin sekali membunuh Petir saat ini juga.

"Eh? Nggak kok…Daun gamau bunuh Petir."

Daun duduk dihalaman belakang, menjalarkan batang menjalar yang berbunga-bunga. Bunga lonceng yang masih kuncup membuat Daun tidak sabar, rasanya ia butuh Cahaya sekarang memintanya memanipulasi langit agar hari berlalu lebih cepat.

Daun mengumpulkan beberapa tanaman yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari para penghuni Pulau Rintis. Bunga-bunga ia biarkan tetap berada dipot, disusun disekitar pagar halaman belakang dengan ditopang oleh akar menjalar miliknya.

Ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara radio dari kamar Boboiboy. Kepalanya turut bergerak mengikuti tempo lagu seraya mengeruk tanah untuk menanam pohon mangga.

"Hoi."

Manik madu besar mengerjap. Daun mendongak. "Oh...Fang? Halo?"

"Astaga, Daun. Ngapain kamu?"

Sejenak Daun menghentikan kegiatannya dan kebingungan. "Ya...berkebun?"

"Itu 'kan halaman buat jemur baju, sayang. Astaga, Daun. Kau ini bodoh, ya."

Daun cemberut Fang mengerut. Pemuda yang masih setia mengenakan sarung tangan _fingerless_ melompati pagar tinggi. Fang masuk dengan rambut yang berterbangan, membuat Daun tersipu malu dengan wajah yang polos.

"Daun gak bodoh. Aku buat halaman jadi asri, je."

"Ya, tapi pastiin dulu dong ini halaman buat apa."

 _Pluk._

Ah. Bodoamat. Pohonnya sudah masuk lubang juga.

Daun tertawa manis sekali. Ia buru-buru menutup lubang tanah dan menyirami pohon mungil itu dengan air. Tanpa memedulikan Fang yang terus memanggilnya, Daun terus menyusun pot-pot tanaman yang segar.

"Airrrr! Bisa tolong bikin hujan gak?" pinta Daun. Ia mendongak keatas, kearah kamar, menunggu Air menyahut dan membuat hujan lokal.

"Sini, Fang." Payung berwarna oren dibuka oleh Daun. Ia berdiri diam sambil terus menunggu, tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Fang. Mengajaknya berteduh dibawah payung yang sama.

"Gerimis aja, ya?" tanya Air.

"Iyaa. Ayo cepat!"

Awan gelap mulai berkumpul. Tetesan air jatuh satu per satu, menjadi ratusan kemudian.

"Tik. Tik. Tik. Bunyi hujan diatas genteng…," gumam Daun.

Fang menggaruk pipinya. "Enak ya kalo punya kuasa macam ni."

"Lihatlah, Fang. Bukankah hijaunya daun begitu indah dan segar?"

Manik merah melirik. "Hm…wanginya memuaskan indra."

"Apa kilatan kuning dan merah lebih indah dari ini?"

Fang tertegun. Ia beralih menatap tetesan air yang jatuh diatas dedaunan.

"Kenapa orang-orang begitu menyukai hal yang banyak dibenci orang? Padahal suara guntur itu menakutkan."

Nafas panjang diambilnya. "Kenapa orang suka kalau mereka takut?"

"Apakah aku tidak cukup membawa kebahagiaan?"

"Daun, bukan itu yang diinginkan orang-orang."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Fang. Kenapa orang memberikan suara untuk Petir dan Halilintar padahal mereka begitu menyukai diriku?"

Manik madu besar yang berkaca-kaca itu mengiris hati Fang. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh lengah. "Daun, kau tahu jelas alasan mereka menyukai Halilintar."

Pemuda bertopi hijau itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudah, Air! Terima kasih, ya!" Seru Daun seraya menutup payung.

Senyum ia lemparkan pada Fang. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku."

Tidak kawan-kawan. Percakapan itu hanya imajinasi Fang. Daritadi Daun cuma ngoceh soal bagaimana pohon itu tumbuh dan berkembang. Tapi tetap saja, Fang rasanya mendengar gumaman tentang membunuh Petir atau apalah itu.

Daun meletakkan payung disampingnya lalu kembali mengurus tanaman yang basah.

"Hei, Daun. Aku jadi ingat tanaman yang waktu itu dibawa lebaran. Mana, ya?"

Daun mengeryit. "Iya juga, ya. Ditaro kemana ya?"

"Sudah mati, Daun!" Seruan datang dari pagar. Angin masuk dengan membawa beberapa kantung plastik.

"Yah. Mati kenapa?"

"Kamu lupa ya semaleman hujan gede gara-gara Petir sama Air ributin PS?"

"Lah?"

"Kerendem air, Daun. Lagipula keknya kesamber petir juga. Jadinya dibuang Atok."

Daun bengong, Fang bingung. Ia menatap Daun yang nampak super duper sedih. Matanya sudah basah dan pipinya merona. Hidungnya turut memerah dan kelihatan seperti rusa.

Fang spontan memeluk Daun dan membiarkannya menangis.

"PETIR JAHAAAAAT! AIR JAHAAAAAT! MATI KALIAN SEMUA. HUEEEEEE!"

 **Elemen ketujuh: Cahaya**

Fang masih galau mendengar penuturan Daun. Setidaknya ia hanya sewot pada Petir—itu harus disyukuri. Maka dari itu, Fang masuk ke rumah, memeriksa keadaan para Boboiboy yang harusnya sudah mandi mengingat matahari sudah tergantikan bulan.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Fang.

Angin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ada apa, Fang? Ada yang salah?" tanya Tanah.

Salfok oh salfok. Tanah terlihat begitu menggoda. Berdiri dengan pisau dan kentang ditangan. Tubuhnya dibalut celemek yang sedikit basah dan kaus putih polos yang—hei, bahannya tipis, huh—mengajaknya untuk bergelut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya," jawab Fang seadanya.

"Faaaang!" teriakan itu muncul dari belakang. Fang merasakan dengan jelas seseorang menubruknya hingga ia oleng, dipeluk erat untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Si-Siapa ini?"

"Api! Api!"

Fang memutar bola matanya. Harusnya ia sudah kenal dari keaktifan dan kebacotannya yang benar-benar _bad boy_.

"Aduh…lepasin dong, Api."

Api mengendurkan pelukannya dan memberikan cengiran lebar kala Fang berbalik. Fang membenarkan letak topi Api, mencium keningnya singkat lalu kembali beralih pada manusia-manusia yang duduk—bahkan tiduran—di depan TV.

"Huh. Curang," gumam Angin. Petir yang duduk dilantai dengan stik PS ditangan memasang wajah acuh tak acuh. Ia fokus bermain dengan Air sebagai lawannya.

Suara _speaker_ lagu dan _backsong_ PS saling menyahut. Fang jenuh. "Kalian kapan bersatu lagi, sih? Bacot astaga." Komentar itu sontak membuat Petir menatapnya garang.

"Yang berisik itu kau, Fang. Kembalilah ke rumah hantumu," sahut Petir.

Daun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pipi yang merona karena air hangat. "Ah, Fang belum pulang?" Ia melirik Petir. "Tinggallah dulu untuk makan. Tanah mau dibantuin gak?"

Daun berlari ke arah dapur. Ia meletakkan begitu saja handuk diatas kursi kosong, membantu Tanah mengiris bawang bombay kemudian.

Fang mengambil tidak pencegahan. Ia langsung melenggang ke depan Petir dan memberi isyarat untuk tidak bertengkar. Sayang seribu sayang, Air turut memperkeruh keadaan.

"Lah? Emangnya Daun bisa masak? Daun 'kan tahunya ngerusuh," celetuk Air.

"Ayolah, biasanya kalian akur, tuh. Mana Daunku yang polos dan Air yang malas?" sahut Tanah dari dapur.

Fang memeluk Petir erat. "Aduh, Petir sebenarnya mau ngajak _sparring_ 'kan?"

"Hah? Malam-malam begini? Emangnya kau masih punya kekuatan?" Petir nyinyir, Fang minggir.

"Minta saja pada Cahaya."

"Sebentar, ngomong-ngomong soal Cahaya. Dia dimana, ya?" tanya Angin.

"Pasti di kamar. Dari jaman Angin mau jadi populer juga kerjaan Cahaya di kamar terus," jawab Tanah seadanya.

Daun menggaruk pipinya. "Cahaya bukannya lagi ke kota?"

"Loh? Kota? Kok gak bilang, sih?" Sewot Petir.

Air ber _ah_ ria kala tak sengaja bunuh diri. "Lagipula kita sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing juga. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau kemana seharian ini."

Petir mendorong Fang menjauh. "Maaf-maaf saja, ya, tukang tidur. Aku, Angin, dan Tanah seharian di kedai membantu Atok. Memangnya kalian melakukan apa?"

Fang beralih duduk disofa tepat disebelah Angin.

"Kalian tidak saling mengabari?" bisik Fang.

Angin terkekeh. "Untuk apa?"

Fang memberi kecupan singkat dipipi Angin yang tadi mendekat. Angin menyentuh pipinya yang menghangat, menatap kepergian Fang menuju tangga.

"Atok masih sama Ochobot diluar Fang," seru Tanah.

Fang menggeleng. "Aku mau cari Cahaya. Aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak ke Bumi."

Jawaban itu sontak membuat seluruh Boboiboy bungkam. Mereka mengumpat dalam hati, tersenyum kecut mendengar nama Cahaya disebut-sebut dari mulut sang terkasih.

"Cahaya?"

Pintu kamar terbuka. Fang mengintip ke dalam dan menemukan Cahaya tengah duduk dengan koper dipangkuannya.

"Koper apa itu?"

Cahaya menoleh. Alisnya menyatu kesal. "Kenapa nanya-nanya? Berisik."

Fang ikut terpancing. "Hei, Tuan Tampan. Apa hakmu mempertanyakan hakku?"

Cahaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau mengakui kalau aku lebih tampan, ya? Terbaik."

Manik merah menangkap kaca didalam koper itu. Fang memalingkan wajahnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Kau beli kotak _make up_ itu?"

"Suka-suka, dong! Kalau aku tampan yang seneng siapa? Kan kamu juga."

"Hei, hei. Jaga emosi tidak jelasmu itu. Dasar manusia narsis."

"Yang narsis itu kamu, Fang!"

"Yang bikin muka sendiri pas _deepavali_ siapa, hah?"

Cahaya terdiam. "Aduh."

"Apa? Mau ngomong apa lagi?"

"Kamu sendiri baca buku cara untuk populer terus. Kalau sudah kalah _voting_ ngaku aja. Emang dasarnya gak ganteng kok rempong."

Fang masuk dan membanting pintu kamar. "Ganteng gak ganteng juga masih suka."

"Siapa yang bilang aku suka?"

"Tadi bilangnya dandan buat aku!"

"Idih _geer_. Kan bilangnya 'kalo cakep kamu juga yang seneng'. Kuping tuh dikorek!"

"Grrrrr."

"Apa? Apa?"

"Ah. Lagipula makhluk buruk rupa ini berhasil membuatmu mendesah meminta lebih."

Cahaya _blushing_ seketika. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih.

"Noh, kan. Langsung sekud _lol_."

"Berisik!"

Cahaya menunjuk Fang dengan dua jarinya—seperti kala ia akan menembakkan cahaya gila.

"Hoi, hoi. Jaga jarimu itu. Mau berapa orang lagi yang kau sakiti karena kau dengan sembarangan menunjuk-nunjuk orang?!"

Cahaya kehilangan ekspresi marahnya. Alisnya terus menekuk ke bawah. "Seburuk itu ya?"

Fang menepuk kepala Cahaya. "Buruk, sih. Tapi, mau bagiamana pun juga, semua orang begitu menantikan kehadiranmu 'kan?"

Cahaya mengulas senyum.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjaga perasaan mereka. Melihatmu hadir itu seperti melihat bayi yang baru lahir."

"Sok bijak."

"Pertahankan sikap dewasamu, Cahaya. Turunlah, Tanah harusnya sudah selesai masak. Oh, wangi semur kentangnya tercium sampai sini."

Cahaya menarik Fang dan menciumnya. "Ah, Fang. Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, _skincare_ nya udah kayak _skincare_ perempuan, ya."

Cahaya menampar pelan Fang. "Ini untuk menjaga keimutan Boboiboy tahu?"

Fang mengendikkan bahu, ia kembali mencium Cahaya dengan intens. Lidah saling bertautan dan saliva bercampur menjadi satu. Cahaya mengalungkan tangannya dileher Fang, menjaga jarak merea yang begitu dekat.

"Apa aku masih jadi nomor satu?"

Fang menggeleng. "Setelah mempelajari kalian semua, hanya ada seseorang yang berada dihatiku."

Cahaya hendak kembali bertanya tapi Fang menciumnya.

"Hanya Boboiboy yang ada dihatiku."

"FANG! TANAH MASAK AYAM! FAAAANGGG! AYAM KESAYANGANKU!"

Fang mendengus dan terkekeh. "Lihat itu. Bocah nakal itu memanggilku. Jangan lupa turun, Cahaya."

Kala Fang berbalik, Cahaya sadar. Punggung tegap itu bukan untuk satu pecahan Boboiboy saja. siapa pun yang dipanggil Boboiboy keluar, Fang akan tetap berdiri menjaga Boboiboy dari berbagai serangan yang ada. Bahkan jika itu harus mempertaruhkan Ochobot sekali pun, Fang akan tetap mengejar, berada dibarisan terdepan—tidak, Fang akan berdiri berdampingan dengan Boboiboy. Memberinya kekuatan untuk terus menyerang.

"Huh. Dasar _playboy_."

* * *

Yah. Sampai disini saja pertemuan Fang dengan para BOBoiboy. Kadang w ketawa sendiri pas ngetik namanya. Apalagi Air sama Daun. Kayak ngakak aja gitu. Belum lagi cahaya, rasanya pengen bikin Fang ngegombal lolol.

Udah 15 chapter gaiseu. Sebuah pencapaian lolol. Terus tunggu update fic w selama masa liburan ya.

* * *

 **Omake**

Fang duduk lesehan di ruang tamu. Atok menceritakan kejadian selama mereka tidak ada dengan senyuman yang mengiringi. Daun sudah terkantuk-kantuk dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Fang. Tanah ingin mengajaknya ke kamar tapi Fang menggeleng,

"Biarkan saja."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Tok Aba menepuk bahu Fang, memintanya untuk menginap—entah tidur dimana, Tok Aba hanya mneyuruhnya tidur ditempat yang nyaman bagi Fang.

Yah. Lagipula Fang terlatih untuk tidur dimana saja.

Hanya Tanah, Petir dan Angin yang masih terjaga. Sebuah keajaiban mengingat Api yang hiperaktif sudah tertidur disofa dengan begitu nyaman.

Fang diiringi trio sulung itu duduk dimeja makan, meminum segelas racikan coklat terakhir oleh Ochobot dihari itu.

Tanah meletakkan gelasnya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kita...harus bersatu besok."

Pernyataan itu sudah diduga oleh Petir. Pemuda bertopi kuning itu tidak berkomentar, malah ia melirik Angin yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Besok?"

"Kita harus mengembalikan Boboiboy seperti sedia kala. Sudah terlalu lama kita berpisah. Aku takut, kalau menunggu sampai besoknya lagi, Boboiboy akan permanen seperti ini."

Air datang dengan wajah mengantuknya. Duduk disamping Fang dan menyeruput coklat milik sang penguasa bayang.

"Ah, lebih baik sekarang saja. Ucapkan perpisahan pada Fang lalu kembali lagi. Selesai," saran Air.

"Semuanya sudah mendapat giliran menghabiskan waktu dengan Fang 'kan? Tidak ada yang merasa keberatan 'kan?" tanya Petir.

Fang menunduk. "Sudah. Tapi, apakah Daun dan Angin akan baik-baik saja?"

Angin tertawa kecil. "Kau bercanda, ya? Aku sudah cukup dengan ciuman hari itu, Fang. Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Air mendengus. "Kau berkata seakan-akan kau tidak menginginkan _sex_ dengan Fang."

Angin mendelik. "Memangnya kau sudah?"

Si tukang tidur tersenyum miring. Menoleh kearah Fang yang tersipu malu.

"Ah! Curang!"

"Sssst, diam." Tanah menghela nafas kasar. "Terima kasih, Fang. Aku senang kau mau menuruti permohonan egois kami."

Fang menggeleng. "Kalian semua Boboiboy. Kenapa aku harus keberatan?"

"Air, Angin, kembalilah. Kau juga Petir."

Petir menghirup nafas dalam-dalam seakan itu adalah oksigen terakhirnya. Ia mencium singkat Fang lalu naik ke kamar.

Tanah berdiri dan memberi senyum hangatnya. Ia memeluk Fang erat dan menahan tangisannya. "Semoga mereka semua mengerti."

"Mereka memang seharusnya mengerti, Tanah. Kembalilah. Aku akan merindukanmu."

Tanah menutup matanya, satu per satu pecahan Boboiboy menghilang dan menyatu dengannya. Topi coklat berubah menjadi oranye. Fang menangkap tubuh lemas Boboiboy, menatapnya dengan sorot kekhawatiran yang dalam.

"Boboiboy?"

"A-Ah..Fang."

Boboiboy berusaha berdiri namun gagal. Fang membopongnya ke kamar, menidurkannya dan menyelimutinya dengan kain hangat.

"Hari itu…terasa begitu melelahkan…"

"Tidurlah."

Fang mengecup kening Boboiboy lama. Manik madu perlahan menutup, menghilangkan kesadarannya sendiri dan terjun ke alam mimpi.

"Kenapa aku harus punya 7 kalau 1 saja sudah cukup?"

 _THANK YOU NEXT._


	16. sistem 01

Boboiboy memerah. Hari ini tidak banyak yang bisa dia kerjakan jadi dia hanya duduk sambil bermain _smartphone_. Tak sengaja ia melihat beberapa fanart dia dan Fang di Instagram. Bermodal nekat, ia mengetik di mesin pencarian mengenai dia dan Fang. Muncullah beragam _fanart_ dan _fanfic_. Parahnya lagi, karena rasa penasaran yang sudah mencapai stadium 4, ia membuka salah satu fanfic dan membacanya.

Gila gila gila! Boboiboy membanting smartphonenya. Wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya panas. Itu benar-benar mahakarya terlaknat yang pernah ia lihat!

Boboiboy membaca sampai pertengahan ketika mendadak ia merasa ada beberapa hal yang tidak benar dari _fanfic_ itu. Semakin ia _menscroll_ , semakin parah isinya. Tanpa membaca sampai habis pun Boboiboy tahu akhirnya seperti apa! Ini bukan seperti dia adalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Umurnya 18!

Boboiboy menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan panas. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Sungguh! Tidak! Bermoral!

Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang membuat cerita tentang dia dan Fang yang begitu romantis sampai tingkat saling bergesekan diatas ranjang? Terlebih lagi, kenapa harus Boboiboy yang _dibawah_? Boboiboy 'kan _manly_!

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Itu tidak mungkin. Apa yang salah darinya sampai orang-orang memikirkan hal tabu seperti itu tentang dirinya dan Fang? Jelas-jelas mereka hanyalah sahabat. Tidak ada yang salah dari caranya memperlakukan Fang 'kan?

Layar pop up muncul.

[ **Guest1** : Tentu saja salah! Jelas salah! Kau terlalu mengistimewakan Fang!]

[ **Guest2** : Jangan tanya aku, tanya pada dirimu sendiri. Mana ada orang yang menangis mengemis pada teman yang kembali pada kakaknya?]

[ **KurosawaKim** : Kalian suka gelud. Aku suka keributan]

[ **HappyTummy** : Terlalu kuat! Terlalu terang! Hint kalian terlalu banyak!]

[ **MamiPeri** : Membuat kue secara pribadi untuk Fang. Itu membangkitkan jiwa kami.]

[ **Buchan** : Kamu terlalu manis! Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuat fic untukmu! Sikap lembutmu padanya sudah salah sejak awal Season 3]

[ **PriaTamvan** : Setiap detik kau melihat dia adalah kesalahn.]

[ **Guest3** : Tidak wajar. Seluruh perbuatanmu itu tidak wajar.]

Wajah Boboiboy memucat seketika. Apa-apaan ini?!

Layar hologram lain muncul. Kali ini lebih besar dan sebuah suara mengiringi tulisan yang bermunculan.

[Sistem telah aktif! Kata kunci: **kenapa aku dibawah.**

Sistem sedang memuat data….

Sistem siap.

Terima kasih karena telah mengaktifkan sistem, Boboiboy! Aku akan mengirimmu menuju sebuah _fanfic_ ciptaan Author dengan _pen name_ Ramboochan. Ikuti alurnya dan begitu fic itu berakhir, kau akan segera sadar apa salahmu!]

Boboiboy mengerutkan keningnya. "Hah…? Kau bercanda, ya?"

Suara sistem yang riang menjawab.

[Sistem tidak bercanda! Serius! Dalam _fic_ ini kau hanya perlu mengikuti alur. Di sini Fang akan bertindak seperti dalam fic yang begitu manis dan romantis! Tentu saja kau akan punya kesempatan untuk mengubah alur cerita yang asam.]

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya. "Maksudmu asam apa, ya?"

[Maksud dari asam adalah _scene s.e.x_.]

Wajah Boboiboy kembali memerah. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Gila, ya! Apa judul ficnya?"

[Fic yang akan dimasuki oleh Boboiboy adalah Cemburu. Ini adalah karya Author Ramboochan yang paling laku!]

Boboiboy diam. Itu _fic_ yang baru saja ia baca. Mana sanggup ia masuk ke fic dimana ia menjadi begitu pemalu dan cengeng? Boboiboy itu manly!

[Karena Boboiboy diam, sistem akan segera mengirim Boboiboy ke dalam _fic_! Selamat berjuang melindungi bokong~]

 **Sistem**

 **Sebuah fic untuk membangkitkan jiwa kalian karena ulta Fang suda dekat.**

 **Bayangkan saja Bbb tahu soal fic yg tlh kubuat.**

Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap langit-langit tempatnya terkapar saat ini. Ia duduk dan memerhatikan sekitarnya. Tempat ini tidak asing tapi juga tidak familiar. Menggaruk pipinya bingung, ia bertanya-tanya dimanakah ia berada.

Setelah diperhatikan lagi, tempatnya terbaring saat ini adalah rumah Fang dan sekarang ia berada diatas sofa berwarna hitam legam yang berada di ruang tamu.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki datang dari belakang. Boboiboy berbalik dan mendapati Fang turun dengan hanya memakai celana basket berwarna abu-abu. Sontak Boboiboy berbalik dan melotot pada dirinya sendiri.

Layar kembali muncul.

[Sistem hadir 24 jam selama Boboiboy membutuhkan! Saat ini kau berada di rumah Fang. Fang baru selesai mandi dan sesuai dari perspektif Author, ia akan membawamu dalam keintiman dalam hitunga 1, 2, 3!!!!]

Layar itu menghilang begitu saja. Boboiboy mencubit pipinya sendiri dan memastikan ini bukan mimpi. Begitu nyeri datang, Boboiboy langsung merutuk dalam hati.

Tawa yang renyah terdengar. Fang berujar santai. "Ada apa denganmu? Jangan mencubit dirimu sendiri. Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Fang mendekatinya. Dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya yang tegap—tunggu, kenapa Boboiboy tidak pernah memerhatikan betapa Fang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria?!—ia mengulas senyum tipis.

"Lain kali jangan memaksa dirimu. Memecah diri untuk membantu kedai lalu kemari untuk mengirim beberapa donat. Aku bisa beli sendiri, Boboiboy," ujar Fang sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Boboiboy dengan satu tangannya.

Boboiboy reflek meringsut mundur. Tubuhnya gemetar. Mengingat adegan dific yang tadi ia baca cukup membuatnya trauma.

Sontak aura suram memenuhi tubuh Fang. "Kau menolakku?"

Boboiboy tertawa kikuk dan menggaruk pipinya. "A-Ah itu…aku…aku lelah! Aku ingin pulang dulu. Tok Aba pasti sudah mencariku."

Melihat Boboiboy hendak berdiri, Fang dengan sigap menangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya untuk tetap disofa.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau kemari dengan segala macam rayuan dan sekarang mau pergi begitu saja?"

Boboiboy menggeleng keras. "Kapan aku melakukannya? Aku tidak!!!!"

Mendengar ketidak mauan Boboiboy untuk mengaku, urat marah Fang bermunculan. Ia menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Boboiboy yang berkeringat.

Dalam hati Boboiboy sudah mengipasi dirinya dengan kaus putih dalamnya sambil mengeluh, 'Ini hanya cuaca atau Fang memang sangat panas sekarang?'

Boboiboy ingin sekali mendorong Fang tapi tangannya tertahan. Dengan sedikit nekat, ia mengangkat kakinya dan mendorong perut Fang. "Lepaskan aku. Aku mau pergi! Atok menungguku."

Fang langsung serbu—itu mottonya dalam fic. Ada kesempatan langsung manfaatkan. Ia mencium Boboiboy tapi sayangnya kaki kanan Boboiboy mulai nakal mendorong serta wajahnya.

Fang tertawa. "Kau mulai berani ternyata." Mendadak tawanya berhenti. Kaki Boboiboy yang terus memberontak menahan dirinya untuk makan malam—tidak—sengaja menggesek benda diantara kaki Fang yang panjang. "Ah. Kau sengaja."

Boboiboy menatap Fang horor. Tidak tidak tidak! Ini di luar dugaan!

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja! Kumohon lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Fang dengan cepat melepaskan cengkramannya lalu membuka kaki Boboiboy. Ia masuk kedalamnya lalu kembali menahan tangan Boboiboy dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kiri menangkap wajah Boboiboy yang mungil. Dalam waktu yang singkat, ia berhasil mendapatkan ciuman yang sudah ia dambakan sedari tadi.

Boboiboy megap megap. Ia bingung setengah mati. Otaknya ingin blank tapi tulisan FIRST KISS mengisi penglihatannya. Satu per satu box hologram berisi komentar para pembaca mulai bermunculan.

[ **Mati** : kenapa kau menolak!!!!!]

[ **BundaPedas** : anak nakal memang harus dihukum]

[ **Baksoabadi** : nyosor terus!] dan berbagai komentar _fujo_ lainnya.

Kepala Boboiboy berputar dan bintang bertaburan. Ia pusing seiring menipisnya oksigen yang ada. Fang juga terus memaksanya membuka mulut dengan menjilati bibirnya. Jelas saja Boboiboy menolak. Ia tanpa sadar terus mengerang dalam pemberontakan.

Fang melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap Boboiboy kesal. Namun, ekspresi wajahnya segera berubah menjadi kekhawatiran setelah melihat keadaan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terengah-engah. Nafasnya pendek dan wajahnya memerah. Air liur yang menetes tampak disudut bibirnya sementara air mata sudah menunggu untuk mengalir. Tubuhnya lemas dan kehilangan kekuatan untuk melawan.

Fang melepaskan cengkramannya dan menjauh. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu, Boboiboy." Tangannya mengelus kepala Boboiboy. "Aku antar kau pulang sekarang."

Fang menepati janjinya. Ia tidak melakukan yang tidak tidak lagi pada Boboiboy. Ia mengantarkan Boboiboy kembali ke rumahnya dengan sepeda motor. Dengan kecupan ringan dipucuk kepala, Fang segera pergi kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

Boboiboy blank. Ia berjalan linglung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Begitu membuka pintu, wajah kebingungan Tok Aba menyambutnya.

"Loh, Boboiboy kenapa pulang? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Tok Aba.

Boboiboy terkesiap. Ia menggeleng singkat. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Tadi bilangnya mau tidur di tempat Fang. Tapi ya sudah. Mandi dulu lalu makan, ya."

"Iya, Tok."

Di kamar mandi, Boboiboy berdiri di depan cermin lama sekali. Ia menyentuh bibirnya dan sontak wajahnya perlahan memerah. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini tidak bisa dihitung ciuman pertama. Ini hanya permainan. Boboiboy dalam fic ini sudah mendapat ciumannya berkali-kali. Ciuman itu juga panas dan menggairahkan. Hanya saling menempel dengan Boboiboy yang menolak tidak bisa dihitung ciuman pertama.

Lagipula, ini hanya permainan…hanya permainan.

Tanpa sadar Boboiboy meninju dinding. Wajahnya memerah mengingat adegan tadi. Itu bukan Fang yang asli. Itu bukan Fang yang asli. Itu bukan Fang yang asli. Hal yang penting harus diucapkan 3 kali.

Keesokan harinya Fang tidak muncul. Ia juga tidak mengirim pesan apa pun. Boboiboy sedikit bingung. Kata Sistem, Fang disini manis dan romantis. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengirim satu pun pesan?

"Sistem. Kau di sana?" tanya Boboiboy pelan.

Layar muncul. Sistem menyambutnya dengan girang.

[Sistem selalu hadir! Ada yang bisa dibantu?]

"Apa yang akan terjadi? Kau bilang Fang romantis tapi dia bahkan tidak mengirim satu pun pesan.]

Sistem tertawa. [Kau merindukannya? Kau menolaknya lalu merindukannya! Betapa manisnya kamu.]

Boboiboy memerah. "Jawab saja!"

[Tunggu sebentar. Sistem mau membaca data. Ah, ini spoiler yang tidak bisa disebutkan. Kau tunggu saja, ya!]

Boboiboy melempar topinya kearah layar itu. Dengan kesal, ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan siap berangkat ke kedai.

Biarkan saja. Toh ia hanya harus mengikuti arus.

 **Lanjutnya besok gais**


	17. sistem 02

Sistem 02

Selamat hari brojol, Fang!!!!!

Boboiboy bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot mulai membersihkan kedai dan bersiap untuk membuka kedai. Obrolan ringan mengiringi mereka. Itu adalah hari yang santai dan menyenangkan. Selama beberapa bulan ini ia belum kembali ke Bumi dan meski ini hanyalah bagian dari permainan, Boboiboy cukup menikmatinya. Hitung-hitung reuni imajinatif.

Jam makan siang sudah dekat dan tentu saja kedai semakin ramai. Boboiboy sudah berpecah menjadi tiga dan melayani para pelanggan. Sejauh mata memandang, banyak pengunjung perempuan yang datang hari ini. Tanah mengeryitkan dahinya bingung sambil merapihkan uang.

Angin datang dengan cangkir dan piring kosong. Memberikannya pada Ochobot, Angin menghela nafas dan minum air sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tanah berbisik, "perasaanku saja atau pengunjungnya perempuan semua?"

Angin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benar juga, ya. Hanya ada beberapa pria. Hei, mana Petir?"

Tanah langsung menyapukan pandangannya dan menemukan Petir tengah ditahan di salah satu meja. Para perempuan terus berbicara dan berusaha sekeras mungkin agar Petir mau duduk menemani mereka. "Itu Petir. Di ujung sana."

Angin tertawa. "Oh, sial! Petir benar-benar populer!"

Tanah menampar kepala belakang Angin. "Jaga ucapanmu."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Petir kembali sambil menarik lidah topinya untuk menutup wajahnya. Tanah tanpa sadar membungkukkan dirinya dan berusaha mengintip.

"Petir, kenapa kamu menutupi wajahmu?" tanya Tanah.

Petir terkejut. "Ti-Tidak ada! Tidak apa-apa."

Angin kembali tertawa dan menoel pipi Petir. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Kau habis digoda, ya?"

Aliran listrik mendadak muncul dijari-jari Petir. Angin segera mundur dan mengambil pesann yang sudah siap. "Aku duluan, Petir! Jangan lupa antarkan pesanan, ya."

Tanah menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menyondorkan sebotol air. "Minum dulu. Kau pasti lelah."

Petir menolak dan mengambil pesanan lain. "Tidak masalah. Untukmu saja."

Tanah mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan melihat kepergian Petir. Ia menyimpan airnya dan membantu Ochobot mencuci.

Suara kursi ditarik terdengar. Tanah reflek berbalik dan melihat siapa yang telah secara pribadi duduk dikursi yang terhubung dengan kedai.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Tanah. Senyumnya perlahan menurun seiring sosok yang datang terlihat dengan jelas.

Pemuda itu memakai kacamata berbingkai merah. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan ia menatap smartphonenya. Mendengar suara yang akrab, pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mengulas senyum. "Hot Chocolate Special satu."

Tanah mengangguk. "Ada lagi?"

Fang menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Tanah. "Kamu." Sebatang mawar merah ia lempar ke arah Tanah dan ditangkap.

Sudut mulut Tanah berkedut kesal. "Baiklah minuman satu. Mohon tunggu."

Fang terkekeh dan memerhatikan gerakan Tanah di dapur. Ia mengeringkan piring dan gelas yang sudah dicuci sementara Ochobot dan Tok Aba sibuk menyiapkan pesanan. Ochobot terbang dengan segelas pesanannya dan menatap Fang bingung.

"Loh, Fang? Tumben gak pesen donat."

Fang menggeleng. "Sudah makan kemarin." Ia mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyesap racikan coklat. Manik merahnya dengan setia fokus pada Tanah. Tanpa menjatuhkan pandangan sekali pun pada Angin dan Petir, ia tampak terhibur.

Waktu terus berlalu dan jam makan siang telah selesai. Tok Aba dan Ochobot pergi sebentar untuk beberapa keperluan. Kedai mulai sepi dan akhirnya pecahan Boboiboy yang lain bisa duduk dan menghela nafas lega. Petir duduk di ujung kedai dan minum air dengan ganas sementara Angin mengambil tempat di samping kiri Fang dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Angin menatap Fang. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Seketika layar pop up kembali muncul .

[AlanJalan: Dia ingin kencan!]

[KuningKunang: Tentu saja menemuimu, bocah!]

[FuRaYa: Perasaanku saja atau Angin tahu Fang hanya memerhatikan Tanah lalu cemburu?]

Fang menjawab dengan bisikan. "Tidak ada."

Meski terpisah tiga kursi, Petir masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia mendengus kasar dan mencibir. "Berhenti menatap Tanah atau akan kucabut matamu."

Fang menatap sengit Petir. "Belajar dari mana kau kata-kata kasar seperti itu?"

Petir tentu saja tidak mau kalah. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan balas menatap Fang. "Memangnya umurku berapa? Sepuluh?"

Kilatan persaingan muncul. Sepertinya yang masih waras hanyalah Tanah. Ia segera menghampiri Petir dan mengelus pundaknya. "Sudahlah, Petir. Biarkan saja Fang."

Petir menatap tajam Tanah dan menarik kerah jaket coklat Tanah. "Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya saat aku tahu dia punya niat mesum padamu?"

Fang tertawa. "Memangnya kau pikir aku hanya bisa punya niat seperti itu padanya? Melihatmu berkeringat seperti itu juga membuatku bersemangat. Hei, siapa yang menjerit mengatakan tidak perlu melakukannya di ranjang minggu lalu?"

Wajah Petir seketika memerah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya semua tokoh Tsundere selalu begitu. "Kau gila! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya denganmu."

Melihat ada kemungkinan Petir merubah dirinya, Angin turut menjadi penengah. Ia berpindah dari sisi kiri menjadi sisi kanan Fang. Dengan senyum cerah, ia memijat pundak Petir hingga ototnya melemas.

"Jangan menyentuhku," ujar Petir dingin.

"Baik, baik. Mari tahan emosi masing-masing," ujar Angin sambil mengipasi Petir.

Fang menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan dan menatap Tanah lagi. "Tanah, kau pernah berjanji padaku."

Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi dipikiran Tanah. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya. "Ja-Janji apa?"

"Dapur. Celemek."

Tanah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan berusaha untuk loading. Ia kebingungan. "Hah…?"

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pura-pura tidak mengerti, hm?"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti. Coba jelaskan dengan benar."

"Kemari."

Tanah mencengkram celemek hitamnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Memberi tahumu maksudku."

"Tidak usah. Aku rasa itu bukan suatu janji yang darurat. Aku akan memeriksa stok coklat."

Fang menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Bayangan berbentuk tangan muncul dari tanah dan menahan tangan pecahan Boboiboy yang paling dominan. Tangan bayang itu menarik Tanah mendekat pada Fang.

"Kedaimu sudah sepi dan pada jam seperti ini tidak akan ada yang datang. Mari bermain sebentar."

Tanah menatap Fang horor dan menyentuh bokongnya sendiri. "Tidak mau! Angin! Petir!" Cahaya samar melingkupi tubuh Tanah. Ia segera berubah kembali menjadi Boboiboy yang sebenarnya. Boboiboy menarik tangannya dan diam-diam memanggil sistem.

"Sistem! Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia berhasil menyentuhku?" tanya Boboiboy panik.

[Sistem akan menjebak Boboiboy di sini sampai Boboiboy bisa menghindari sentuhan Fang di hari selanjutnya.]

"Jadi tugasku hanya menghindari sentuhan 'kan? Setelah aku berhasil mengatasi ini, kau akan melepaskanku 'kan?"

[Benar. Sistem akan mengembalikan Boboiboy setelah kejadian ranjang yang harusnya ada dalam plot tidak terjadi.]

"Baiklah! Terima kasih, sistem."

Sistem menghilang dan Boboiboy langsung menatap Fang dengan tekad yang kuat. Fang masing duduk dan Boboiboy berdiri. Bersebrangan dihalangi meja.

Fang menarik Boboiboy lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut. Seketika wajah Boboiboy memerah. Boboiboy menarik tangannya dari tangan bayang dan melompat mundur. Ia mengambil sendok sup dan spatula. Spatula itu ia lemparkan pada Fang dan berhasil ditangkap dengan sempurna. Sementara itu, ia mengarahkan sendok sup dengan tatapan garang macam kucing habis diinjek ekornya.

Setengah berkuda-kuda, Boboiboy tersenyum mengejek. "Ayo. Aku sudah siap. Mari kita bermain pedang dan lihat siapa yang akan kalah."

Fang menatap spatula ditangannya. "Bermain…pedang?"

"Aku duluan!"

Boboiboy melompat ke atas meja dan menyerang Fang dengan sendok supnya. Fang reflek menghindari serangan itu dengan spatula miliknya. Ia hampir terjungkal namun dengan sigap tangan kirinya yang kosong memegang ujung meja. Setelahnya, Fang menunduk dan menyelinap keluar dari kedai utama.

Boboiboy tidak tinggal diam, ia kembali menyerang. Suara tang ting tung dari pergolakan antara spatula dan sendok sup terdengar. Fang membalas dengan sengit kala manik Boboiboy dipenuhi kilatan Petir.

Fang ingin sekali berbuat curang sekarang. Ia diam-diam memanggi tangan bayang dan menangkap Boboiboy. Sadar akan kelicikan lawan, Boboiboy mengubah dirinya menjadi Petir dan menghilang dengan cepat.

Fang menyeringai dan menghentakkan kakinya. Lusinan tangan bayang muncul dan bergerak ke sana kemari. Tangan itu berlenggok mencari Petir ke seluruh penjuru. Petir bergerak dengan cepat. Ia berlari menghindari tangan bayang itu dan fokus mendekati Fang.

Tentu saja, seluruh tangan bayang mengikuti Petir menuju Fang. Petir menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Melihat Fang membelalakkan matanya dibalik kacamata, ia berhenti tepat di depan Fang lalu menghilang entah kemana. Seluruh tangan bayang yang mengincari Petir beralih menyerang Fang. Namun reflek Fang juga cepat. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan semua bayangan ciptaannya menghilang seiring sapuannya ke udara kosong.

Petir kembali muncul dari belakang. Fang dengan lihai menghindari serangan itu dan menciptakaan gesekan yang panas antara alat masak yang terbuat dari besi itu. Suara nging yang nyaring terdengar memilukan tapi mereka berdua mengabaikannya. Begitu gesekan berakhir, Petir berbalik dan menatap Fang dengan penuh aura membunuh.

Dendamnya tadi masih sama. Berani-beraninya Fang mengatakan hal memalukan yang hanya ada dalam fic kepadanya. Meski ia tahu dimana ia sekarang, ia tetap tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

Fang diam-diam menjilat bibir bawahnya. Melihat Petir yang menatapnya dengan kelam membangkitkan gairahnya. Seketika ia melupakan urusan ranjang dan memfokuskan pikirannya pada spatula dan sendok sup.

Dalam gerakan berikutnya, Fang mengambil inisiatif. Ia mengarahkan aura hitam kekakinya hingga gerakannya menjadi ringan dan cepat. Pergerakannya yang tak terlihat menyulitkan Petir. Petir terus menghindar dan menangkis serangan Fang yang bertubi-tubi.

Gerakan Fang yang terlihat seperti bayangan tidak jelas membuat Petir pusing sekaligus kesal. Ia hanya mengarahkan sendok supnya sesuai insting bertarungnya dan selalu mendapatkan udara kosong sementara Fang dengan lihai menyerangnya dengan telak. Dalam gerakan berikutnya, sendok sup dan spatula itu saling terkait. Mereka berdua mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka bagaikan beradu panco.

'krak'

Petir dan Fang berhenti. Sendok sup dan spatula itu bengkok. Mereka berdua menatap kedua batang besi itu dengan penuh kebingungan. Menaikkan pandangan, Fang dan Petir saling menatap.

Fang mengambil inisiatif dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berdeham sekali. "Itu milik Atok 'kan? Akan kuganti."

Petir mengembalikan wujudnya lalu menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Uh, aku saja yang beli. Salahku mengambil alat masak Atok."

Fang menggeleng. "Kita beli bersama. Aku ganti spatula dan kau ganti sendok supnya. Selesai."

Boboiboy menatap malu Fang dan mengangguk. "Iya."

Layar hologram besar muncul. Boboiboy tersentak lalu menatap taburan confetti yang bertebaran di layar itu.

[Selamat! Selamat! Selamat!

Boboiboy berhasil menghindari dan memadamkan api dengan cara yang luar biasa! Sistem akan mengirim kembali Boboiboy dalam hitungan 1, 2, 3!]

Boboiboy membuka matanya. Ia kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi. Di kursi besar yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya secara tidak langsung, Boboiboy tersenyum lega.

Ia menghela nafas dan mengambil smartphonenya. Melihat bahwa tab berisi fanfiction belum ia tutup, sudut bibirnya berkedut kesal. Ia menutup tab pencariannya dan menghapus semua riwayat.

Boboiboy bangkit dari kursinya. Pintu ruangannya terbuka, seorang pemuda muncul.

Menahan seluruh amarah akan kejadian di fanfic, Boboiboy memaksakan senyuman. "Hai, Fang. Balonnya gak kamu bawa?"

Fang menggeleng. "Lupakan balon itu. Kau mau makan?"

Boboiboy terkejut. "Maksudnya?"

Fang menatap Boboiboy kesal. "Aku mengajakmu makan!"

"O-Oh. Makan-makan untuk ulang tahunmu?"

"Iya. Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau aku pergi, nih."

Boboiboy menggeleng dan segera menghampiri Fang. "Aku mau. Kau sudah ajak Gopal?"

Manik merah Fang sedikit menyipit kesal. Itu hanya sebentar dan tidak begitu kentara sehingga Boboiboy tidak melihatnya. "Hanya kita berdua. Yang lain tidak bisa."

"Baiklah." Boboiboy keluar dari ruangannya dan menarik tangan Fang. "Bagaimana kalau Angin yang masak?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanannya."

"Dimana?"

"Tentu saja di ruang makan. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?"

Boboiboy melepas pegangannya pada Fang. "Aku bertanya! Memangnya salah kalau bertanya? Kenapa kau menyebalkan?"

"Kau yang menyebalkan. Kenapa banyak tanya?"

"Fang bodoh!"

Fang tidak membalas hinaan satu ini. Ia berjalan lebih cepat dan memimpin jalan. Boboiboy diam-diam menatap tubuh didepannya. Semakin hari Fang semakin tinggi. Pundaknya semakin lebar dan tegap. Manik madu Boboiboy sedikit bersinar melihatnya. Diam-diam mengagumi.

Oh, sepertinya Boboiboy terpengaruh fic. Terkutuklah kau.


	18. banteng

Awalnya, aku pikir fic ini akan menjadi kecemburuan tanpa henti. Namun, kecemburuan itu berakhir. Kecemburuan itu berubah menjadi frustasi.

Awalnya, cemburu itu karena popularitas. Sekarang, cemburu itu karena prioritas.

Kau pernah berkata, teman itu adalah segalanya. Namun setelah semua, kau masih mementingkan mereka yang hanya ingin melukaimu.

Ketika aku hanya bisa melihatmu, apa yang kau rasakan?

 **Banteng**

 **Bukti Cintaku yang Terhalang**

Akhirnya _end_ dari seri "Cemburu" datang. Setelah beribu-ribu kata tidak senonoh dan beribu-ribu kata yang kakunya setengah mati, saya memutuskan untuk menjadikan fic ini _complete._ _After all_ , BBBM2 udah selesai dan gaada alasan lagi buat saya bikin fic yang emang seharusnya berdasarkan episode yang ada di BBB Galaxy. Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah mendukung _fic_ ini dengan me _review_ , _fav,_ dan _follow_. Semua fic saya yang belum _complete_ akan segera saya tamatkan.

Fic ini berdasarkan BBBM2. Bagi yang udah nonton pasti ngerti. Tapi, buat yang gak nonton juga pasti bakal nyambung. Fic ini sama sekali tidak mengandung _spoiler_ dan murni berisi cinta cintaan FangBoi.

"Menulis adalah _passion_ ku. Aku tidak akan berhenti meski tintaku habis karena disaat tintamu habis, kau masih mempunyai pensil."

Fang menggeram. "Kau! Harus kubilang berapa kali agar kau berhenti menolong orang-orang tidak berguna itu?!"

Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menatap luka dilengannya yang sudah diperban.

"Boboiboy! Lihat aku!" Tangan Fang menangkup wajah Boboiboy dan memaksanya menatap Fang.

"Fang...aku..."

Fang meremas matanya agar tidak terbuai oleh wajah menyedihkan Boboiboy. "Dengarkan aku. Aku khawatir sekali sampai rasanya ingin menggantikanmu untuk mati."

Mendengar kata mati membuat Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya terkejut. "Fang! Tidak!"

"Kenapa? Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri tapi aku tidak?"

Boboiboy memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Fang lembut. "Aku hanya ingin membantu mereka. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk berubah."

"Sudah berapa kali mereka kembali berbuat jahat? Tidakkah kau mengerti ADuDu itu hanya memikirkan _power sphera?"_

"Aku...mengerti."

"Kalau begitu dengarkan aku. Ini peringatan terakhirku. Kalau kau menolong orang tidak penting lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar untuk misi lapangan."

Fang merendah dan mencium kening Boboiboy. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Boboiboy dengan wajah muram.

Boboiboy meremas celananya. Fang pernah cemburu karena Boboiboy selalu dinomor satukan dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih selalu menunjukkan sikap cemburunya yang berlebihan. Hanya saja, kecemburuan itu telah berubah menjadi kecemburuan saat Boboiboy menyelamatkan orang lain.

Senyum tipis terulas. Memikirkan bagaimana Fang khawatir padanya ke titik dimana ia sampai turun tangan untuk sekedar menarik Boboiboy yang lemas.

Fangnya.

Fangnya yang marah.

Setelahnya, mereka kembali ke Bumi dengan tangisan haru. Keempat manusia Bumi itu berlari ke pelukan orang terkasih masing-masing. Kecuali Fang.

Fang menikmati makanan buatan Tok Aba dengan wajah gembira. Ia tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, namun Tok Aba akan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu untuknya. Setidaknya kalau Gopal tidak hadir, itu akan jadi makan malam keluarga kecil yang hangat.

Hahah, andai saja Monsta mengizinkan.

Duduk bersebelahan, Boboiboy menceritakan pengalaman kecil yang menurutnya "biasa saja". Fang menimpali tiap ceritanya dengan "menyelamatkan orang jahat" atau "membahayakan diri sendiri".

Memakai kaus dan celana pendek, Fang masuk ke dalam kamar Boboiboy. Lampu menyala redup di sana. Fang melepas kacamatanya dan menghampiri meja belajar Boboiboy. Jarinya menelusuri potongan koran yang sudah mulai menguning dan kusut di dinding.

Duduk dikursi, Fang membuka salah satu buku dan dengan santai membacanya.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Boboiboy masuk dengan handuk tersampir dibahunya. Air masih menetes dari rambutnya yang basah. Fang melirik sekilas lalu melanjutkan membaca.

Boboiboy menghampiri Fang dan berdiri di belakang Fang. "Buku apa yang kau baca?" tanya Boboiboy.

"NASA dan misterinya."

Air menetes perlahan kekepala dan bahu Fang. Mendongak, ia menyipitkan matanya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus pipi halus Boboiboy.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu."

Senyum terukir dimanik madu Boboiboy. Ia duduk dilantai setelah memutar kursi Fang. Punggung menghadap kursi dan wajah menghadap kasur, Boboiboy membiarkan Fang mengacak rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

Beberapa saat terlewat dalam keharmonisan yang sunyi. Boboiboy mendadak mendongakkan kepalanya, mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Fang.

Mengerti maksudnya, Fang membungkukkan badannya dan mencium kekasih kecilnya.

Ciuman basah itu berlangsung lama. Ketukan dari luar menyadarkan mereka. Menjauhkan diri masing-masing, Boboiboy mengambil inisiatif membuka pintu.

"Ochobot? Mau di _charge_?"

Ochobot memutar mata birunya dan tidak menjawab. Ia melayang menuju _charger_ nyamannya dan bersarang di sana.

"Kalian jangan berisik. Tok Aba sudah tidur," ujar Ochobot lalu mematikan dirinya sendiri.

Boboiboy menutup pintu dan duduk di atas kasur. Menatap Fang pasrah, ia kemudian memilih untuk tidur setelah semua yang terjadi.

Fang mematikan lampu. Menyusul Boboiboy dan menyelipkan dirinya ke dalam selimut hangat.

Setengah jam dilalui tanpa kontak. Fang masih belum bisa tidur. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Boboiboy menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

"Boboiboy."

"Eun...?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa...tidurlah."

Fang menelusupkan tangannya ke lekuk pinggang Boboiboy. Memeluknya dari belakang, Fang membenamkan wajahnya kepundak Boboiboy.

"Fang..."

"Tidak nyaman?"

Boboiboy menyampingkan tubuhnya dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Fang. Tersenyum manis, ia membalas pelukan Fang dan tertidur seperti itu.

Meski sering merasa segar dipagi haru setelah _tidur_ dengan Boboiboy, Fang tidak pernah merasa sesegar ini.

Cahaya matahari yang menyusup menyinari wajah Fang. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali kepunggung Boboiboy.

Disamping berguling di ranjang, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar tidur bersama. Setiap mereka memiliki kesempatan, kesempatan itu akan dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk melepas kerinduan.

Melihat Ochobot yang sudah tidak berada disarangnya, Fang mencuri-curi beberapa ciuman dari Boboiboy. Boboiboy perlahan membuka matanya. Menggosok matanya lalu mendorong wajah Fang menjauh.

"Selamat pagi, Fang."

Satu ciuman ringan didaratkan dipipi Boboiboy. "Selamat pagi."

Boboiboy menarik Fang dan menciumnya lama. Dirasa cukup, ia bangun dan segera turun untuk menemui Tok Aba.

"Selamat pagi, Tok."

"Pagi, Boboiboy. Mana Fang?"

Boboiboy menatap sarapan diatas meja yang terhitung mewah dan tersenyum geli. "Masih berusaha untuk bangun mungkin."

Suara Fang datang dari toilet. "Aku di sini, Tok!"

"Cepatlah, Fang! Atok dah lapar nih."

"Makan dulu je, Tok."

Pada akhirnya, Tok Aba menolak makan terlebih dahulu. Ia dan Boboiboy menunggu di meja makan sambil mengobrol ringan.

Fang keluar dan menyapa dengan senyum tampannya. Ia segera mengambil tempat di samping Boboiboy dan memakan makanannya dengan semangat.

Setidaknya, mereka bahagia sampai berita TAPOPS turun.

Fang sudah terlanjur kesal dengan Boboiboy yang membantu ADuDu. Sekarang ditambah Boboiboy yang menolak perintah Komandan, ia merasa ia akan meledak.

Menahan emosi dalam diri, ia menasehati Boboiboy berkali-kali. Tanpa menggubriskan nasihat Fang, Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeraskan hatinya.

Seperti biasa.

Fang ingin marah.

"Pergilah Boboiboy!"

Fang ingin menangis.

' _Jangan bahayakan dirimu lagi.'_ Fang ingin memeluknya dan berkata

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau lah yang aku khawatirkan."

Fang ingin membunuh seluruh alien jahat dan berteriak pada dunia,

"Di seluruh galaksi yang ada, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh Boboiboy!"

Namun pada akhirnya, Boboiboy tidak akan pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan menentang bahaya. Ia akan menangis lalu berteriak pada mereka, "Aku akan menghapuskanmu dari dunia ini!"

Meski wajah Boboiboy saat menangis di ranjang terlihat menggemaskan, tapi ia tidak pernah suka melihatnya menangis. Air mata itu terlalu berharga, tapi Boboiboy selalu mengeluarkan air matanya kapan pun ia sedih.

Fang tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah dengannya sampai Boboiboy semakin sering menangis? Apakah perlakuan Fang kepada Boboiboy terlalu kasar?

Fang ingin marah.

Ia seperti banteng. Seperti banteng yang marah kala diprovokasi dengan warna merah, ia marah kapan pun Boboiboy membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan menangis.

Fang mencintai Boboiboy. Ia menyayanginya. Ia ingin menjadi prioritas Boboiboy.

Fang cemburu pada alien yang diselamatkan oleh Boboiboy.

Dengan Boboiboy dalam pelukannya, ia mendarat dengan selamat. Ia berbisik lirih. "Jangan lagi...jangan meninggalkan aku."

Fang ingin selalu bisa menangkapnya. Tapi, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Fang gagal.

"Boboiboy!"

Melihat wajah Boboiboy yang lemah dalam air, Fang marah. Ia menyelam dan mengulurkan tangannya. Menangkap Boboiboy dalam genggamannya, Fang memeluknya dan membawanya ke daratan.

Ketika Boboiboy bangun, Fang masih marah. Ia hanya menatap dari jauh. Manik merahnya berisi kekhawatiran tanpa dasar. Boboiboy menatap Fang lemah dan tersenyum kecil.

Boboiboy menatap pintu tenda yang terbuka. "Fang..."

Sosok dibalik pintu keluar. Membawa wajah kerasnya, Fang menghampiri Boboiboy dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Boboiboy...aku tidak akan menasehatimu lagi."

Boboiboy terkekeh. "Aku baik-baik saja kan...jangan sedih."

Mengelus pipi gembil Boboiboy, Fang kemudian menunduk untuk mencium Boboiboy lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Ada banyak orang di luar dan ada laporan yang harus kubuat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Diam-diam Fang mengeluarkan harimau bayangnya dan membiarkan harimau bayang menjaga Boboiboy dalam kegelapan.

Boboiboy menatap kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia memegang kekuatan besar namun hatinya masih selemah dulu. Ia masih rendah hati dan mempunyai toleransi yang tinggi.

Fang arogan dan pemarah. Namun dibalik wajah tampan yang sering menunjukkan wajah marah dan murung, Fang selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Boboiboy menyayanginya. Sesederhana itu.

 **Cemburu**

 **Tamat**

Terima kasih kepada seluruh orang yang telah mendukung cerita ini. Aku menyayangi kalian semua yang aktif mau pun pasif, baik yang me _review_ mau pun _silent reader_.

Aku harap kalian akan mendukung karyaku yang lain dengan semangat yang sama dengan semangat kalian di fic ini.

Terima kasih banyak. Aku cinta kalian.


End file.
